Leur Guerre
by VanessaJJ
Summary: 4 histoires d'amour mises à mal par la guerre du Vietnam qui n'a laissé personne indemne aux États-Unis. Soldats, pacifistes, militants, tous ont du vivre avec le poids terrible d'un conflit qui n'était pas le leur. Chacun avec sa vision de cette guerre, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé vous racontent "leur guerre". Mini-fic rapide à lire! TERMINÉE.
1. 1ère partie

_Bonjour – bonsoir !_

_Voici un nouvel OS (prévu pour ma série « Soldats ») qui est devenu finalement la première partie d'une nouvelle mini-fic, mais vous pouvez le lire comme un OS, ça ne pose pas de problème. Lisez ce qui suit svp avant de commencer votre lecture._

_1/ J'aborde un thème très nouveau pour moi. J'insiste sur le contexte, on est en 1972-1973, l'homosexualité est tabou et, surtout dans l'armée, considérée comme un grave délit. Je ne partage pas cette opinion, je suis une personne très ouverte, ne me taxez pas d'homophobie pour quelques passages._

_2/ Faites-moi confiance_

* * *

**LEUR GUERRE**

_**PDV: alterné**_

_**Tous humains**_

* * *

**1ère PARTIE**

**Saïgon, Vietnam, 18 septembre 1972**

**PDV Jasper**

Cette réunion m'avait complètement vidé, quel soulagement qu'elle ait été écourtée. Expliquer à des bureaucrates que notre action était vouée à l'échec relevait du défi. Pour eux, il n'y avait qu'une seule méthode, la terreur et la torture, et seule la victoire était une issue envisageable. Je ne les supportais plus et étais satisfait au fond d'être moi sur le terrain et eux dans leurs bureaux luxueux à Washington.

L'hôtel avait des allures de bordel depuis que les gars du Colonel Crowley étaient arrivés. Je pouvais au moins compter sur mes deux majors, Black et Masen. Ces deux-là étaient fiables, professionnels, ils formaient un duo efficace. Si je n'avais pas été leur supérieur, j'aurais pu être amis avec eux.

Je remontai à la chambre que nous partagions tous les trois, impatients de retrouver mon lit. Ma main sur la poignée, je me stoppai en entendant des gémissements. Ils savaient tous les deux les règles, notamment que personne à part nous ne devait pénétrer dans cette chambre ! Bon sang ! J'y gardais des documents confidentiels !

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre lentement, les bruits venaient de la salle de bain, je m'en approchai sur la pointe des pieds. Aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait, je n'aurais pas cru ça d'eux! J'ouvris la porte, bien décidé à passer un savon à celui qui transgressait mes règles. La pièce était embuée, je ne voyais que le haut du corps de Masen dans la baignoire. Soudain il s'exclama de plaisir, deux secondes plus tard une autre tête émergea.

Le major Black.

Je refermai doucement la porte sous le choc et incapable de leur faire face. Je sortis de la chambre sans bruit et m'engouffrai rapidement dans la ruelle derrière l'hôtel sans d'autre but que de m'éloigner d'eux. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, j'avais prêté peu d'attentions à ces détails mais ils me revinrent par centaines désormais. Masen veillait toujours sur Black, leur complicité n'avait pas été longue à s'instaurer. Puis il y avait du avoir une querelle entre eux, pendant près d'un mois, ils avaient été tous les deux à bout de nerfs et s'étaient à peine parlés. Après plusieurs nuits passées en campagne seuls, ils étaient de nouveau devenus proches... Plus proches. Leurs regards avaient changé, leurs gestes aussi. Ils parlaient souvent à voix basse, ils sortaient rarement de l'hôtel ou de notre bureau. Ils faisaient tout à deux, ils riaient chaque jour, je les surprenais parfois épaule contre épaule, bras contre bras, proches, trop proches. Je n'avais rien vu venir malgré les signes.

Je me décidai finalement pour un restaurant vivement recommandé par le Colonel Mc Carthy. Sans surprise, je l'y trouvai attablé, lui aussi seul.

Nous avions lui et moi la même vision des choses et la même stratégie dans cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Épargner des vies des deux côtés était notre priorité, venait ensuite le but officiel, mettre fin au régime communiste du Vietnam Nord. Il se sentait redevable alors que je n'avais fait que mon devoir, et je me sentais fautif de n'être pas arriver à temps.

« Lieutenant Whitlock. » me salua-t-il tout en désignant la chaise face à lui.

« Colonel Mc Carthy. » répondis-je mécaniquement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? »

Je lui faisais confiance, réellement, et je devais en parler à quelqu'un. Moi qui avais pour habitude de ne pas mêler des affaires des autres, je n'avais pas franchement le choix. Que devais-je faire ? Si Masen et Black étaient... intimes, je n'avais rien à dire d'un point de vue personnel. Mais d'un point de vue militaire, si cela se savait, ils risqueraient la révocation et une peine de prison. C'était la loi, aucun homosexuel ne devait servir dans aucun des corps d'armée. Moi-même je pourrais être puni pour ne pas les avoir dénoncés et je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle condamnation.

« Jasper ? »

« Je... j'ai assisté à quelque chose d'assez... déroutant. » lâchai-je.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?»

« C'est au sujet de mes Majors. Vous devez me jurer de rester discret. »

« Vous voilà bien trop sérieux. » répliqua-t-il en posant sa fourchette.

J'avais gagné toute son attention.

« J'ai surpris Masen et Black en train de... »

Je tentais de mimer la chose, sans succès selon moi mais le Colonel comprit immédiatement.

« Non ! »

« Si. » me désolai-je.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Black ceci-dit. »

J'acquiesçai, le Major Black depuis son intégration avait essuyé de nombreuses provocations de la part des autre soldats dès son intégration à la base de Fort Knox. Chétif, pâle, avec des yeux trop grands et une voix claire, il avait du subir des dizaines de fois les moqueries des autres. Emmett Mc Carthy avait un jour assisté à énième séance de bizutage et y avait mis fin en punissant sévèrement les tourmenteurs de Black. Il avait pris sous son aile le jeune soldat et l'avait aidé à s'endurcir. Grâce à des séances de boxe et de musculation, mais surtout un soutien moral indéfectible, Black était parvenu à gagner enfin le respect qu'il méritait. C'était aussi pour cela que je l'avais promu un an plus tôt.

« Mais Masen... j'en reviens pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avouai-je.

« Ne dites rien, me pressa Emmett. Ils ne méritent pas d'être exposés. Ce sont de bons soldats et Masen est promis à une carrière brillante. »

J'en avais bien conscience, pour autant, je risquais aussi beaucoup dans cette histoire.

« Laissez-moi leur parler. » proposa-t-il.

« Non, si ils apprennent que je sais... »

« Je ne dirais rien. Je parlerais de rumeurs et je verrais bien. »

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Oui. Nous devons les protéger. »

**_oOo_**

**PDV Emmett**

Je n'étais pas étonné par Jacob Black, plus d'une fois je l'avais surpris en train de se cacher des autres soldats, gêné par la nudité des autres. Bien sur les hommes entre eux aimaient se comparer dans les douches et pour les moins chanceux, les moqueries étaient leur pain quotidien. En s'isolant systématiquement, Black avait attiré sur lui de nombreuses rumeurs, la plus folle étant qu'il était en fait une femme. J'avais bien rigolé ce jour-là.

Masen et moi avions grandi dans le même quartier de Chicago, j'étais plus âgé que lui, il m'avait longtemps regardé comme un grand frère sur lequel il avait voulu prendre exemple. Alors je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de veiller sur lui, même de loin. Il n'était plus en première ligne désormais, il avait fait ses classes avec brio et si il continuait aussi bien, il pourrait monter en grade après la fin de la guerre.

Le Lieutenant Whitlock m'avait demandé mon avis quand il avait été rétrogradé au poste de lieutenant donc. Lui comme moi avions détecté le potentiel de Black et Masen. Pour avoir souvent eu à accompagner Jasper, j'avais vu l'évolution des relations de mes deux protégés. Ils n'avaient pas fait leurs classes ensemble mais leur collaboration avait été facile et rapide. Il y avait eu quelques semaines bizarres puis tout était revenu à la normal. Si j'avais su que la raison de cette harmonie était l'amour, j'aurais peut-être chercher à les séparer.

Je n'étais pas homophobe, j'avais hélas vu beaucoup trop de soldats être mis au pilori parce qu'ils étaient homosexuels ou bisexuels. Je voulais épargner Masen et Black, ils risquaient beaucoup si ils étaient découverts. C'était une chance pour eux que d'être sous les ordres de Jasper, un autre n'aurait pas hésité à les livrer à la cour martiale.

Après notre dîner, qui s'était déroulé en silence après les révélations de Jasper, je le suivis à son hôtel. Le Lieutenant prétexta avoir besoin de Black et me laissa seul avec Masen. Je m'assis au bureau de Jasper, la montée des escaliers avait réveillé mes douleurs.

« Comment ça va Edward ? »

Il fut étonné par mon ton familier, depuis son intégration, nous ne dérogions jamais aux règles, nous appelant par nos grades et noms. Il accepta de s'assoir face à moi, sur le lit de Black devinai-je aisément puisque seul Black avait une taie d'oreiller toujours impeccablement propre.

« Ça va. »

« J'ai demandé au Lieutenant de nous laisser seuls car j'ai entendu une rumeur hier au bar. Il paraît que toi et Black êtes amants. » attaquai-je sans préambule, c'était dans ma nature d'être direct.

Sa réaction me confirma que Jasper n'avait pas halluciné. Masen se mit à rigoler nerveusement.

« C'est dingue. »

« Il faut dire que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble. Je suis certain que les gars sont justes jaloux. Je voulais t'en parler pour que tu saches que tu es observé, toi et Black en fait. »

« Merci. Je vais... je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Edward. »

Il acquiesça et déglutit, j'aurais pu rire si il ne risquait pas la prison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts puis se leva d'un bond. Il n'était pas prêt à se confier et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont vite passer à autre chose, le rassurai-je. Sois prudent, c'est tout. »

« Merci Colonel. »

Il me salua et je sortis de la chambre. Quelque chose clochait mais je ne pouvais pas mettre mon doigt dessus.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Edward**

« Je descends dans dix minutes, nous informa le Lieutenant. Nous allons à la base ce matin. Il se peut que nous ne restions plus très longtemps en ville. Black, je veux que tu prépares le voyage jusqu'au camp 41 pour dans deux jours. Une inspection à faire. Masen, quand nous serons à la base, tu devras informer le colonel Mc Carthy de nos résultats de la semaine dernière. Le rapport est prêt je suppose. »

« Oui chef. »

« Bien. Allez faire votre tour d'inspection, on se retrouve à la voiture. »

Il nous tourna le dos, ignorant notre salut et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Depuis quelques jours, le Lieutenant prenait soin de toujours verrouiller la porte de la salle de bains, il semblait même nous éviter.

À peine sortis dans la rue, je me dirigeai vers la ruelle derrière l'hôtel. Il était urgent que je parle de ces rumeurs à l'autre personne soupçonnée.

« Black ! » entendis-je quand j'allais parler.

Le Major Newton se posta devant nous, nous salua puis lui tendit une enveloppe. Il m'ignorait à chaque fois.

« Un message est arrivé tôt ce matin. » annonça-t-il.

Il repartit au bout de cinq minutes à ne parler seulement que de lui. N'en pouvant plus, je lui jetai que nous étions pressés et il remonta en voiture après un dernier salut. Je regardai autour de nous, personne à l'horizon, il était encore tôt.

« Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? »

« Il faut que je te dise pourquoi Mc Carthy est venu hier. » révélai-je en continuant vers la ruelle.

« Je t'écoute. »

Je lui ôtai sa casquette et provoquai ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Si seulement je pouvais...

« Alors ? Edward ? »

« Emmett a dit qu'il y a des rumeurs sur nous. »

« Quoi ?! »

Son ton affolé n'était qu'un rappel que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse, celle de nous protéger.

« Il pense que les gars sont juste jaloux, il était plutôt bizarre. » expliquai-je.

« Bizarre comment ? »

« Bizarre. »

« Mais il ne t'a pas dit qui lui en a parlé ? »

« Non, il n'a rien dit, soupirai-je. Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes très prudents, je ne comprends pas. »

« On devrait peut-être... »

« Non ! Bella, non. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et j'eus la furieuse envie de l'embrasser, peu importe le lieu et le moment. Non, nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer. Techniquement, nous étions en mission ensemble aussi longtemps que le Lieutenant le voudrait, et puisque nous le servions efficacement, nous resterions ensemble jusqu'au bout. J'avais passé assez de nuits à me torturer à cause d'elle, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

« Edward, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. » me serina-t-elle.

« Tu risques bien plus que moi. Je t'en supplie, ne pense même pas à me quitter. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai aussi fort que je le pus. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, elle était toute ma vie.

« Edward... » murmura-t-elle.

Je capturai ses lèvres et la fit reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière elle. Mes mains impatientes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches pour attiser ma frustration. Elle gémit doucement, me rendant fou de désir pour elle. Si seulement nous n'étions pas obligés de nous cacher.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Bella**

Je m'en voulais tellement de le voir si stressé. Durant tout le trajet vers la base, il n'avait pas desserré ses mâchoires. Ce que j'avais redouté depuis six ans risquait d'arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Six ans déjà que je parvenais à mentir à tous, que je me faisais passer pour Jacob Black.

Toute ma vie, je m'étais sentie à part, pas à ma place. Mon père m'avait élevée après le départ précipité de ma mère quand je n'avais qu'un an. Il avait fait de son mieux et je l'avais toujours idéalisé. Il avait été mon héros, j'aurais tellement voulu être un garçon pour devenir comme lui. J'avais refusé les poupées, je l'avais suivi partout, à la pêche comme à la chasse. J'avais grandi avec les garçons de la réserve, à l'école seulement je devais me comporter comme une fille.

Jacob avait été comme un frère pour moi, quand Charlie ne voulut pas m'apprendre à tirer, Jacob le fit. Quand Charlie avait refusé de me voir sur une moto, je m'étais tournée vers mon ami. Il avait lui aussi partagé la vocation de mon père sans pour autant pouvoir devenir lui aussi policier. A dix-sept ans à peine, Jacob mourut lors d'un braquage. Il avait sauvé deux femmes dans une banque et il en avait payé de sa vie. Sa mort avait laissé un vide immense dans ma vie et dans celle de sa famille.

La vie m'avait arraché mon père deux ans plus tard. J'étais à peine majeure et avais échappé de justesse aux institutions. Billy m'avait accueillie chez lui et auprès de lui, Rachel et Rebecca, ses jumelles ainées, j'avais pu pleurer sans devoir prétendre.

Quand le conflit au Vietnam s'enlisa, Billy avait reçu une convocation pour Jacob. Après le choc et l'incompréhension, Billy avait décidé de se plaindre à l'administration pour cette erreur. L'occasion était parfaite, je voulais plus que tout partir et oublier. Plus rien ne me retenait alors à Forks et je voulais marcher dans les pas de mon père et de mon frère de coeur. J'avais menti à Billy, pour lui, j'étais partie chez une tante éloignée en Arizona. Il m'avait accompagnée à la gare routière et m'avait faite jurer de faire attention à moi.

Une fois arrivée à Seattle, je m'étais transformée en garçon. Je n'avais aucune illusion, si j'étais découverte, je serais renvoyée chez moi. En coupant mes longs cheveux, j'avais laissé libre cour à mes larmes. Pour la dernière fois, j'avais pleuré mon père et Jake, pour la dernière fois, j'avais été une jeune femme. En sortant des toilettes publiques de la gare de King Street, je n'étais plus Bella Swan. J'étais Jacob Black.

L'urgence au Vietnam avait sans doute contribué à me faire passer le premier examen. Certes j'étais petite et mince mais j'étais motivée. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé que j'aurais une visite médicale ensuite au cours de laquelle j'allais devoir me déshabiller. J'u avais vu un signe du ciel quand le docteur fut appelé en urgence pour assister un autre soldat qui s'était évanoui. Quand son collègue arriva en râlant pour terminer ma visite, je fis semblant de me rhabiller et il tamponna mon dossier. Je fus affectée dans une base de Caroline du Nord.

J'avais du ruser des milliers de fois pour conserver mon secret. J'avais évité les douches comme la peste mais n'avais pas pu me préserver bien longtemps de la vue d'un homme nu. Chaque mois, je dus flirter avec les infirmières pour les distraire et leur voler des serviettes hygiéniques ainsi que des larges bandes de tissus utilisées pour les plâtres et les attelles. Je ceinturais ma poitrine menue en permanence, j'avais toujours une paire de chaussettes coincée dans ma culotte et un caleçon par-dessus. J'avais appris à prendre une voix plus grave, à être plus masculine, à jurer comme les autres, à rire des mêmes choses. Les autres soldats étaient si jeunes et à la base, ils riaient tous. L'ambiance avait changé en débarquant au Vietnam au terme des dix mois d'entrainement.

Grâce à l'aide et au soutien du Colonel Mc Carthy, j'avais survécu, je m'étais battue, avais pris des coups aussi, j'avais grandi et mûri. Il me recommanda au Lieutenant Whitlock quand ce dernier fut promu. Il était une légende au sein de notre division. Il avait été parmi les premiers à débarquer au Vietnam, lui aussi avait alors triché, trop jeune pour être enrôlé, il avait falsifié ses papiers d'identité. C'était le Colonel qui me l'avait confié un soir où il avait un peu trop bu.

Le jour où je rencontrais Edward fut le pire de ma vie. Le pire car à cause de lui, j'avais immédiatement regretté ma décision de devenir un homme. Jamais je n'avais été troublée par un homme avant lui. Il était sublimé, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bronzes m'avaient fascinée. Je l'avais admiré pour sa droiture et son dévouement. À ses côtés, je me sentie si différente, mes sentiments m'avaient déroutée, sans aucun doute j'étais tombée amoureuse du Major Masen. Il avait eu l'ordre par le Colonel Mc Carthy de me guider et de me protéger. Les premières semaines, il fut patient et m'aida dans nos nouvelles fonctions. Je leur avais prouvé que j'étais capable d'assumer mes missions et notre trio avait mené à bien chacune de nos missions, que ce soit sur un champ de bataille au face aux bureaucrates.

Edward changea peu à peu, devenant distant avec moi, évitant de me regarder et je ne pus le supporter. J'avais eu envie de le confronter, savoir pourquoi il me retirait son amitié aussi brutalement. Je n'eus pas le courage de le faire.

_oOo_

**PDV Edward**

La base était à deux heures de route, je ne savais pas quand je pourrais enfin être seul avec elle, sans doute pas avant un jour ou deux. Son corps me manquait déjà, sa peau davantage, ses baisers étaient aussi nécessaires pour moi que l'air que je respirais.

Je me repassais les derniers jours en tête, tentant de découvrir comment nous avions pu faire naître cette rumeur. Nous étions toujours très prudents, je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un ait pu nous surprendre. En vérité, Bella me reprochait souvent de ne pas faire attention, j'avais besoin d'être en contact avec elle en permanence, je voulais la toucher, la regarder, lui parler.

Je m'étais cru fou quand j'avais commencé à ressentir de l'attirance pour mon compagnon d'armes. Jacob Black. Oui j'avais cru devenir fou, je m'étais décidé à le haïr pour ce qu'il me faisait sans le savoir. Alors pour me le sortir de la tête, j'avais été boire avec les autres soldats et j'avais enfin accepté les avances de Jessica Stanley, une infirmière mignonne et insupportable. Entre ses cuisses, je n'avais même pas pu bander. J'avais essayé avec une autre et encore une autre, j'étais aller voir des prostituées mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'avais que Jacob Black en tête. J'étais allé jusqu'à me trouver des excuses comme la douceur de sa peau, la finesse de ses mains, la grâce de ses gestes, le velours de sa voix.

J'avais évité mon camarade jusqu'au jour où après un exercice dans la plaine, puis une rencontre clandestine avec un espion, le Lieutenant était reparti au camp avec l'homme qui nous avait renseignés. Il devait revenir nous chercher le soir-même mais la saison des pluies, qui finalement n'était pas terminée, l'en empêcha. Jacob et moi nous étions retrouvés seuls, isolés par des torrents de pluie, dans une petite ferme délabrée.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, je m'étais déshabillé pour me réchauffer et faire sécher mon uniforme. J'avais eu l'espoir de le voir faire pareil, juste pour me prouver que je n'étais pas excité, que je n'étais pas être homosexuel.

_Jacob me regarda juste un instant puis rougit, je lui renvoyai un regard noir et me levai pour être le plus loin de lui, de ses yeux chocolats, de ses lèvres fines, de son odeur sucrée. Ses regards sur moi avaient pris des accents de tendresse depuis près de trois mois, je n'y avais vu longtemps que de l'amitié. Quand j'avais pris conscience de ce que je ressentais, j'avais compris que de son côté, il n'était pas non plus insensible à moi. Depuis un mois, il était confus et devait se poser beaucoup de questions quant à mon changement de comportement envers lui._

_« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir, Masen. » me lança-t-il._

_Il avait raison, nous devions en parler, crever l'abcès. Je n'étais pas prêt, ce statut-quo avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Je ne savais pas comment se passerait l'après-discussion. Et si il partait ? Comment faire si il partait, si il me fuyait, si il me dénonçait pour pratiques homosexuelles ?_

_« Je vais essayer, Black. » maugréai-je._

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! » insista-t-il._

_Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, littéralement. Il n'avait ôté que ses chaussures, et même ses pieds me plaisaient ! J'allais devoir partir, demander mon affectation ailleurs, m'éloigner irrémédiablement de cet homme. C'était la seule solution, la plus terrible aussi._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille. Le Lieutenant ne devrait plus tarder. » lui dis-je, ne pensant pas un seul de mes mots._

_« La route est surement impraticable, tu es coincé avec moi. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'en veux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Je haussai les épaules, il ne me ferait pas avouer, je n'étais pas prêt. Je fis du feu et m'installai sur ma couverture fine, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de son regard lourd de questions sur moi._

_Nous nous couchâmes de chaque côté du feu, l'orage gronda près d'une heure et quand le silence se fit, j'entendis Jake claquer des dents. Oubliant mes réserves et notre problème, je m'approchai de lui pour le découvrir transi de froid. Ses yeux étaient fermés pourtant il ne pouvait pas dormir en étant frigorifié. Je tirai sa couverture et il se recroquevilla aussitôt._

_« Tu vas mourir si tu ne te sèches pas ! » grondai-je._

_« Ça... i...ra... » balbutia-t-il entre deux frissons._

_« Et si des Viets arrivent, on fait quoi ?! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, encore moins de te défendre ! Enlève ton uniforme ! »_

_Sa couverture était humide, ses vêtements encore mouillés. Je lui arrachai la couverture puis déboutonnai sa veste. Il tenta de m'en empêcher, la peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux chocolat._

_« Tu vas mourir si tu restes dans ces vêtements ! » lui criai-je, exaspéré et moi aussi terrifié._

_Je ne le voulais pas mort, je ne le voulais pas malade, Jake était devenu si important pour moi..._

_« Non ! » me supplia-t-il._

_Je n'allais pas l'épargner, tant pis pour sa pudeur. Il devait être habitué à voir les autres gars nus, il m'avait vu plusieurs fois nu d'ailleurs. Je ne le comprenais pas sur ce point. Nous étions tous dans le même bateau, dans la même galère. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, les horreurs que nous avions vu, il continuait à être extrêmement pudique._

_Je m'assis sur son ventre et l'obligeai à rester allongé. Une fois sa veste enlevée, je m'attaquai à sa chemise puis son pantalon. Ne lui restait plus que son t-shirt blanc et son caleçon. En frôlant la bosse de son sexe, je ne ressentis heureusement aucun désir. Je le mis debout et le recouvris de ma couverture et de ma veste qui elle était quasiment sèche._

_« Merci... » murmura-t-il en serrant le plus possible la couverture contre lui._

_« Allonge-toi. »_

_Il se mordit la lèvre, déclenchant bien malgré moi une érection. Je n'étais pas plus habillé que lui et il allait vite se rendre compte de mon état si je restais près de lui. Je m'éloignai, repris ma place près du feu et lui tournai le dos. Jacob s'endormit finalement mais au matin, il allait encore plus mal._

_« Tu as de la fièvre. » constatai-je en posant ma main sur son front pâle._

_« Je... ça va. » mentit-il._

_« Dors. »_

_Je le forçai à se réveiller toutes les demi-heures pour boire de l'eau, entamant allègrement ma ration, ainsi que de la pénicilline. Il délira toute la matinée, murmurant son propre prénom et celui de Charlie, il me semblait que c'était son père, il en parlait très rarement. Puis il répéta le mien, d'une voix trop douce et légère, comme si il rêvait. Hélas, son état ne s'arrangeait pas assez rapidement selon moi. La moiteur de l'air n'aidait pas évidemment, et finalement je me résolus à le déshabiller davantage. Il fallait aider son corps à se rafraîchir, je ne connaissais pas d'autres moyens. Ce que je lui avais dit la veille était une réelle inquiétude. Nous étions deux soldats américains isolés dans la plaine, les Viets Congs ne feraient pas quartier si ils nous découvraient._

_Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que je ressentis en découvrant que Jake n'était pas un homme. Jake était une femme... Une femme !_

_Sous le choc, et aussi pour l'aider à mieux respirer, je lui ôtai la longue bande de tissu qui aplatissait sa poitrine. J'enlevai aussi le caleçon superflu et souris en voyant la paire de chaussette en boule. Presque nue, je la découvrais avec ravissement._

_Je n'étais pas fou, je n'étais pas homosexuel, j'étais attiré par une femme déguisée en garçon. Ma raison et mon cœur se réconcilièrent. Jake, ou quelque soit son nom, avait voulu passer pour un homme et je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment. Une chose était certaine, je ne pouvais pas la laisser, personne ne devait savoir, elle risquait la prison._

_Quand la pluie cessa en fin de journée, sa température descendit, sa peau redevint fraiche, ses joues... Oh ses joues que j'avais si souvent vu rougir. Je ne l'avais pas ménagée, je l'avais exposée à mon corps, je l'avais forcée à rejoindre le lac un après-midi quand tous les soldats se baignaient nus. Je m'étais gentiment moqué de sa pudeur alors qu'elle n'avait voulu que respecter mon intimité._

_Le soir arriva, la pluie reprit de plus belle et mon compagnon s'éveilla. Je lui avais remis son t-shirt uniquement pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle se releva et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait._

_« Edward... » murmura-t-elle._

_« Tu as eu de la fièvre cette nuit et aujourd'hui. Tu te sens comment ? »_

_« Mieux. »_

_Je lui désignai son uniforme qui séchait près du feu._

_« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu aurais pu y rester. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Elle dut comprendre à la façon que j'avais de la regarder, à la douceur de ma voix, à ma main qui se posa sur la sienne, que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle se recroquevilla, baissa la tête et je la devinai au bord des larmes. Elle m'en voulait._

_« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » me reprocha-t-elle._

_« Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Elle refusa de me répondre, elle attrapa sa chemise et la passa, ses mains tremblaient mais cette fois-ci, je savais que ça n'était pas à cause du froid._

_« Je ne vais pas te dénoncer. » précisai-je, déçu et triste de son manque de confiance._

_« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

**PDV Bella**

_« Bien sur que non. » m'assura-t-il._

_Je resserrai mes bras autour de mes jambes, j'avais chaud mais je n'aurais enlevé sa couverture pour rien au monde. Il savait. Il savait et j'allais devoir le quitter. Il ne voudrait plus rien avoir affaire avec moi, et si il ne me dénonçait pas, au moins il allait trouver un moyen pour ne plus être avec moi chaque jour._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » répéta-t-il._

_Son regard... mon dieu il ne pouvait me regarder aussi tendrement. C'était impossible._

_« Bella. » dévoilai-je en me détournant de ses yeux verts._

_« Bella... »_

_Il sourit puis secoua la tête comme si il se souvenait d'une blague._

_« Oh Bella, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières semaines. »_

_« Pourquoi étais-tu si distant ? »_

_« Je pensais que tu avais deviné... Bella, j'ai cru devenir fou parce que j'étais... je suis... je ressens quelque chose pour toi. » avoua-t-il, à son tour gêné._

_Sa révélation m'émut au plus profond de moi. Je n'aurais pas du l'aimer et encore moins le compromettre mais je me sentais si seule depuis des années. À cause de ce secret si lourd, je n'avais jamais pu me lier d'amitié avec personne avant lui. J'étais lasse de me taire, et puisqu'il savait, rien qu'avec lui, je pouvais enfin redevenir Bella Swan._

_« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir... bon sang je t'ai traité comme un homme tout simplement. Si j'avais su... »_

_« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'aurais jamais du le découvrir. »_

_À l'écoute des battements frénétiques de mon cœur, je n'entendis pas l'orage qui se déchaînait sans doute._

_« Tu ne... » commença-t-il plus tard en s'approchant encore de moi._

_Que pouvais-je encore lui dire ? Pouvais réellement lui faire confiance ? Oui j'avais une confiance absolue en lui... en étant Jake. Mais moi Bella, une femme déguisée en homme et amoureuse de son compagnon d'armes, étais-je réellement en sécurité avec Edward ? Il arriverait sans doute un jour où il m'exposerait, même sans le vouloir._

_« Je ne voulais pas te gêner en t'avouant ça. » me déclara-t-il, sa main au-dessus de la mienne, en attente de ma réponse._

_« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Edward. » lui avouai-je rapidement en fermant les yeux._

_Voilà c'était dit, je n'en pouvais plus de me taire et si il avait des sentiments, au moins, il ne se moquerait pas de moi._

_Et il ne le fit pas. Il m'embrassa... et quel baiser ! Mon premier baiser à vingt-trois ans, l'attente en valait la peine. Je voulais tellement n'être embrassée toute ma vie que par lui.Ça ne dura pas très longtemps et nous avions été chastes. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien en souriant. Il caressa encore mes cheveux courts, puis y passa ses doigts._

_« Tes cheveux... ils devaient être magnifiques. »_

_« Ils repousseront. »_

_« Tout ce que tu as du subir pour y parvenir... je n'ose pas imaginer ce que... »_

_Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les épreuves que j'avais du traverser, il savait si peu de moi puisque j'avais du me cacher._

_« N'en parlons pas Edward. »_

_« Tu as raison, nous sommes seuls, sans rien à faire, ça n'est pas tous les jours comme ça. »_

_« Alors profitons-en pour rester ainsi. »_

_Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et inspirai profondément contre son cou._

_Je n'avais pas imaginer ma première fois comme ça, dans une grange quasiment en ruine, à même le sol. Pourtant ce fut si naturel et surtout irrépressible. Il ne me força pas, je me donnais à lui avec toute la fougue que je pensais avoir perdue, avec tout l'amour dont j'avais longtemps voulu ignorer la force._

_Au matin du deuxième jour, voyant que les averses perdaient en intensité, nous nous étions résolus à reprendre nos identités. Nous redevînmes des frères d'armes, pas des amants. Le Lieutenant allait nous rejoindre pour commencer notre nouvelle mission._

_« Nous allons devoir organiser ton départ après cette mission. » soupira avec tristesse Edward en rempaquetant son sac._

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Bella. C'est trop dangereux. »_

_Hier encore, j'étais à ses yeux un soldat valeureux et fiable, il ne me voyait plus ainsi et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter._

_« J'y suis depuis plus longtemps que toi je te signale, je suis encore en vie. » arguai-je, de plus en plus vexée._

_« Bella, si les femmes ne sont pas admises en campagne, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. »_

_« J'y arrive Edward ! Je ne serais pas attachée au Lieutenant si je n'étais pas un bon soldat. »_

_« C'est Emmett qui a demandé au Lieutenant de te prendre. Il ne voulait plus te savoir sur le front. »_

_J'ouvris grand les yeux, estomaquée par cette révélation ou bien était-ce un mensonge ? Je me doutais que le colonel et le Lieutenant m'avaient pris sous leur protection mais à aucun moment je ne les aurais cru capables de me promouvoir simplement pour me protéger. Ils n'auraient pas compromis leurs fonctions en s'attribuant les services d'un incompétent. Edward devait se tromper, ses assertions me blessèrent mais pas question de le montrer. J'étais un soldat, peu importe mon sexe, et j'avais ma fierté._

_« Je suis désolé Bella. »_

_« Laisse-moi ! »_

_« Je t'assure que je n'ai voulu que te protéger. »_

_Je me fichais bien de ses bonnes intentions. J'en avais dérouillé plus d'un qui avait osé remettre en cause mes capacités._

_« Je ne suis pas faible, je suis un soldat depuis plus de cinq ans je te rappelle. Quoiqu'en dise Emmett, j'ai réussi parce que j'en étais capable. »_

_« Je suis d'accord, c'était minable de ma part de te dire ça, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »_

_Mourir ne m'avait pas paru important, je n'avais plus de famille. Edward était devenu peu à peu le seul pour qui je voulais continuer. J'aimais combattre pour la liberté mais je m'étais sentie une goutte d'eau dans un océan, un élément insignifiant. Il s'inquiétait pour moi autant que moi pour lui. Je tremblais pour lui, dès qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés, je restais aux aguets en attente de son retour._

_« J'ai peur pour toi dès que tu n'es pas à côté de moi. Mais jamais je ne te demanderais de déserter pour autant. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout. »_

_Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front, sa douceur et sa tendresse ne cessaient de me ravir et de m'apaiser._

_« Moi aussi, Bella. Mais que se passera-t-il si tu es démasquée, si tu tombes enceinte ou si tu es blessée ? Que ferons-nous ? »_

_Je rougis en l'entendant évoquer une grossesse, nous avions utilisé des préservatifs mais savions pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs à cent pour cent. La base regorgeait de gars devenus pères malgré leurs précautions. La perspective de porter un enfant de lui m'avait effleuré l'esprit et étonnamment, cela m'avait beaucoup plu._

_« Même en étant prudents, nous ne pourrons peut-être plus nous cacher. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué. »_

_C'était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas du. Il risquait plus que moi et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si il était puni à cause de moi._

_« N'y pense même pas ! » gronda-t-il, devinant le fil de mes pensées._

_Il m'enlaça puis se pencha encore vers moi pour m'embrasser._

_« Nous restons ensemble. » m'ordonna-t-il._

**_oOo_**

Depuis deux mois, nous étions donc condamnés à nous cacher, à nous forcer pour ne pas nous sourire ou juste nous toucher. Une vraie torture. Alors quand le Lieutenant nous annonça un déplacement de deux semaines à Saïgon, Edward et moi y avions vu une occasion d'être ensemble. Le Lieutenant allait enchaîner les réunions auxquelles nous n'étions pas nécessaires. Nous devions garder le contact avec la base et s'occuper de la paperasse et nous étions si efficaces qu'ils nous resteraient du temps à tuer ensemble.

Après un après-midi passé à faire l'amour, nous avions dîné en attente du Lieutenant qui ne rentra finalement que vers vingt-deux heures.

Le lendemain, le Lieutenant me demanda de l'accompagner sans me donner plus d'explications. C'était ridicule pour moi que de me sentir mal à l'idée de m'éloigner d'Edward, je n'y pouvais rien.

A notre retour, mon amant était agité et je dus attendre plusieurs heures avant de savoir pourquoi.

« Emmett est venu me parler après ton départ. Il a dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur nous. »

J'étais estomaquée, nous faisions tellement attention ! Souvent j'avais pensé que si nous devions être découverts, ça serait par le Lieutenant qui était très souvent avec nous. Mais comment le colonel McCarthy avait pu entendre cette rumeur ? Et surtout qui l'avait lancée ?

« Calme-toi Bella. »

J'enchainais les aller-retour dans la petite chambre, j'avais peur non pas pour moi mais pour Edward. J'irais brièvement en prison, je serais ridiculisée mais rien de plus. Edward risquait de passer en cour martiale et resterait plus longtemps incarcéré.

« Il faut que tu te montres avec une autre femme ! » m'écriai-je.

Il grimaça.

« Edward, je ne tiendrais pas cette mascarade mais toi oui. Je ne te demande pas de faire quoique ce soit. Monte avec une prostituée par exemple, juste pour les apparences. »

Il le fit dès le lendemain soir. Nous avions rejoint une compagnie dans un bar non loin de notre hôtel. Il monta en riant avec une prostituée, imitant d'autre soldats, j'étais restée et fis semblant de me saouler. Je ne connaissais que Mike Newton et je ne le supportais pas. Je le voyais plusieurs fois par semaine hélas, puisqu'il occupait la même fonction que nous auprès du Lieutenant Crowley. Newton me regardait parfois bizarrement et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

« Dis-moi Jake, vous faites quoi de vos journées avec Masen ? »

« On travaille, on ne chôme pas figure-toi. »

« Ah bon ? Moi je glande la plupart du temps. Si tu veux un jour on pourrait ne rien faire ensemble... »

Il s'approcha de moi, comme pour me confier un secret. Son haleine lourde d'alcool me donna la nausée, il sentait aussi la sueur et la cigarette.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. » répliquai-je.

J'étais littéralement coincée entre lui et le mur, les autre soldats ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupés à revivre leur journée et à parler de sport.

« Je suis sûr qu'on a plein de points communs... »

Je ne répondis pas et cette fois-ci bu vraiment dans mon verre. Le goût amer de la bière locale n'arrangea pas mon état.

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? On ne s'entend pas ici et les autres ne font parler que baseball. Je connais un bar pas très loin. On l'appelle le Lagon de Jade, tu connais ? »

« Je dois attendre Masen. » prétextai-je.

« Il en a pour un moment, tu sais comment sont les dragueurs de son genre. »

Mon sang se glaça, Edward n'avait rien d'un dragueur, je l'avais vu des dizaines de fois repousser les avances de prostituées et des infirmières à la base, et ce bien avant que nous nous devenions amants.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Ouais, il s'est tapé Jessica Stanley à la base et un bon paquet de putes sans aucun doute. »

« Tu mens. »

« Eh... calme-toi. Je ne dis que la vérité. Je l'ai vu avec Jess, et elle et moi on se connaît un peu, elle me raconte tout. Quant aux putes... bah tu connais un soldat qui n'y va pas toi ? »

J'avais confiance en Edward, mais Newton avait raison. Rares étaient les soldats qui restaient chastes. Mêmes ceux qui étaient mariés cédaient à la tentation après des années sans voir leur épouse. Edward se moquaient souvent des soldats qui couchaient avec des femmes dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et il avait été contre mon idée, j'avais du le convaincre de prétendre et il m'avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien.

Le regard de Newton regard était dérangeant, il se fichait d'Edward, il en avait après moi. Il décida de rester pour me tenir compagnie et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter se vanter de mille et une choses.

Edward resta comme convenu une heure dans la chambre de la prostituée, contre un peu d'argent, elle allait mentir pour nous. En redescendant, il afficha un air réjoui. Jouait-il vraiment la comédie ? Couchait-il avec d'autres femmes depuis que nous nous étions ensemble ?

Il s'assit à côté de Newton et se pencha vers moi discrètement. J'étais incapable d'affronter son regard, mes doutes me rongeaient de l'intérieur et la perspective de me retrouver seule avec lui au moins quelques minutes, le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel, m'angoissait davantage.

Le bar ne fermait jamais, je ne pourrais pas m'y cacher éternellement. Quand pour la troisième fois Edward me lança « On y va, Black ? », je poussai Newton sur la banquette et suivis mon amant hors de l'établissement.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Migraine. » mentis-je et il le sut immédiatement.

« Bella, regarde-moi. Tu me caches quelque chose. » me sermonna-t-il.

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« J'ai du supporter Newton pendant que tu faisais dieu sait quoi avec cette... »

« Eh ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien fait avec elle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je n'y étais pas, comment j'aurais pu savoir ! » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et gronda. Un instant plus tard, je me retrouvais contre le mur d'une maison, cachée derrière une voiture. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, je retrouvais instantanément ce sentiment réconfortant que j'avais toujours dès qu'il me touchait. J'étais chez moi auprès de lui. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pouvait me mentir et me blesser.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu me repousses ? » s'enquit-il après que nous ayons repris une respiration normale après ce baiser fougueux.

« Newton... j'ai dû l'écouter et il a dit que tu... il a dit qu'il savait de source sûre que tu avais couché avec une infirmière de la base et d'autres femmes. » débitai-je à toute vitesse sans oser le regarder.

Il se raidit, son silence était un aveu. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, je me détachai de lui et rejoignis le trottoir à la hâte. Il me rattrapa mais garda le silence. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, nous étions de retour à l'hôtel. Le Lieutenant était à une réunion ce soir-là mais ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

« C'est vrai alors. » chuchotai-je.

Il me fit non de la tête et me demanda de m'assoir.

« Bella, tu dois comprendre... »

« Tu m'as trompée ?! »

« Non, je te jure. C'était avant que je découvre que tu étais une femme. J'étais attiré par toi, j'ai cru que j'étais homo, j'étais perdu. J'ai voulu te sortir de ma tête mais rien n'y faisait alors... »

« Alors tu as couché avec elles. » terminai-je à sa place.

J'étais déçue alors que je n'avais pas franchement le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Je pouvais le croire, et c'était arrivé avant moi. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas resté vierge, lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu, me jura-t-il, relevant mon visage pour que je lise dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai essayé quelques fois. Après je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à attendre la fin de cette putain de guerre pour que je ne te vois plus. Je me suis trouvé des milliers de raisons et d'excuses. Tu n'imagines pas la joie et le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en découvrant que tu n'étais pas un homme. »

**PDV Edward**

Elle caressa ma joue, son regard de chocolat troublé. Je ne vivais plus que pour elle. Ma vie avant elle me paraissait si futile, insignifiante. Elle avait donné un sens à mon existence, un but aussi : nous sortir de ce pays vivants et ensemble.

« Ok... soupira-t-elle. J'espère que cette soirée suffira à faire taire les rumeurs, j'ai cru devenir folle quand tu étais avec cette fille. »

« Je n'étais pas avec elle. Quand elle a compris que je ne la toucherais pas, elle est allée dans la chambre d'à côté... Y'en a un qui a eu double ration grâce à moi ! » rigolai-je, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Elle me sourit et m'attira entre ses bras et ses jambes. C'état le déclic. Le déclic entre nous prenait plusieurs formes, il suffisait parfois d'un regard, d'un mot, d'une intonation, d'un contact pour savoir que nous devions faire l'amour. Malheureusement pour nous, cela se produisait trop souvent à des moments ou des endroits où c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Tu as une réputation de tombeur Edward. » me révéla-t-elle, pour couper court à la tentation.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne devait pas penser ça de moi. J'étais un homme bien, j'avais été élevé pour être un gentleman, c'était désuet mais ma mère y avait tenu. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle avait tout fait pour cela.

Bella et moi étions tous les deux orphelins, chacun avec un passé heureux et des évènements tragiques qui avaient marqué nos vies à jamais. L'un avec l'autre, nous formions déjà comme une famille. Tout était si différent et meilleur grâce à elle.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment mais je m'étais déjà promis de la demander en mariage quand nous rentrerions enfin aux États-Unis. J'avais de grands projets pour nous.

**PDV Bella**

Deux jours après cette soirée difficile, le Lieutenant nous demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à la base pour rencontrer le colonel Mc Carthy. Nous devions récupérer plusieurs cartons de matériel et de documentation. Évidemment Edward s'arrangea pour s'en charger seul et même notre Lieutenant s'y mit, m'ordonnant de rester avec le colonel.

« Comment ça se passe ? » me demanda ce dernier dès que nous fûmes seuls.

« Bien, même si je m'inquiète un peu... Ça va faire un mois que nous sommes à Saïgon et il n'y a pas vraiment d'avancées. »

« Je sais. Je suis bien content d'être revenu à la base, on y mange mieux ! » rit-il trop fort.

« Votre femme va bien ? » enchainai-je.

Le colonel était marié depuis peu quand il fut enrôlé. Sa femme et lui n'avaient pas encore d'enfants et ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de cinq ans. Il m'avait montré des photos et des lettres d'elle, une beauté blonde aux yeux violets. Il était d'humeur joviale, mais quand il recevait des nouvelles de sa Rosie, il était impossible de ne pas être contaminé par sa joie et son enthousiasme.

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop avec ces deux-là ? » lança-t-il alors que le Lieutenant entrait pour un deuxième voyage.

« Non, même si j'aurais préféré une chambre d'hôtel pour moi. » plaisantai-je.

« J'en doute pas. Et comment ça se passe avec les hommes de Crowley ? »

Je me crispai, repensant à la soirée passée avec eux dans ce bar miteux.

« Ils sont... je pense qu'ils sont heureux d'être à Saïgon. Vous connaissez le Lagon de Jade ? »

Le colonel se mit à rire, puis son visage se rembrunit et il me regarda un peu gêné.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aillent souvent. » lâcha-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un hôtel de passe... pour les homosexuels. »

« Oh. »

Oh ! Newton... voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Il était évident désormais que les rumeurs portaient sur moi. J'aurais du me douter que la virilité d'Edward n'avait jamais été mise en cause.

« Jake, tu ne... »

« Newton, le Major du Lieutenant Crowley m'en a parlé... Je crois qu'il me draguait. »

« Et tu... enfin, tu vois ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste qu'il a été si insistant. Un vrai pot de colle. Et apparemment il a beaucoup de temps libre. »

Le Colonel ne répliqua pas, Edward venait d'entrer et son regard se posa sur moi rien qu'un instant.

« Plus qu'un carton, Lieutenant ! » lança mon amant dans les escaliers.

Je me précipitai pour le prendre et les rejoindre en bas, le Colonel sur les talons, toujours silencieux.

Trois semaines encore, nous restâmes postés à Saïgon et contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au Colonel Mc Carthy, je m'y sentais bien mieux qu'à la base. Je passais des heures dans notre chambre avec Edward, le Lieutenant enchaînant réunions sur réunions. J'adorais quand nous prenions un bain tous les deux, ça se terminait toujours avec moi penchée sur le lavabo et lui derrière, incapable de me prendre sans me regarder en même temps dans le miroir.

Hélas notre retraite idyllique prit fin. Le Lieutenant était très peu optimiste quant à l'issue de cette guerre. La perspective d'une fin rapide nous redonna confiance et espoir à Edward et moi. Une fois rentrés aux États-Unis, nous pourrions être ensemble sans nous cacher.

L'année 1972 arrivait à sa fin et la base était en ébullition. La fin était sur toutes les lèvres, nous venions d'essuyer de nouvelles défaites, les communistes du Sud ne se cachaient même plus. Saïgon était le théâtre d'attentats et d'attaques perpétrés par les partisans d'Hô Chin Minh. Les bruits de couloir parlaient d'un retrait du conflit avant de perdre officiellement. Après tout, nous étions « venus en aide » au gouvernement sud-vietnamien, c'était une guerre civile entre les deux parties du Vietnam, il était peut-être temps de les laisser régler cela entre eux.

Le Lieutenant Whitlock fut chargé d'accompagner un convoi vers Saïgon début décembre, et m'ordonna de rester à la base. La veille de leur départ, je réussis à rejoindre Edward après le dîner pour nous offrir un moment d'intimité. Il serait parti pendant deux jours, je détestais ça d'autant que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il avait demandé au Lieutenant de me mettre de côté. La route était dangereuse, les attaques quasi quotidiennes et même si le convoi serait lourdement armé, nos ennemis savaient faire preuve de ténacité et de courage.

« Tu veux vivre où après ? » me questionna-t-il, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir retourner à Fort Knox quelques semaines. Ensuite... je crois que ça n'importe pas du moment qu'il y a du soleil. »

« Tentant. Je pourrais te voir en maillot de bains tous les weekends ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Le reste de notre soirée, écourtée à cause du couvre feu, fut consacrée à des petits projets, rien de décisifs, il était trop tôt sans doute. Nous décidâmes d'aller à Disney World en Floride, à New York pour le prochain nouvel an, à Hollywood visiter les studios de cinéma. Il me ferait découvrir Chicago et ne se vexa pas que je refuse de l'emmener à Forks, je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner.

A l'aube, je le regardai monter dans un camion, son arme entre les jambes, son casque sur la tête et sa main sur son cœur, un geste qui m'était destiné. Je l'imitai et fus prise d'un pressentiment terrible. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je priai dieu pour que ce convoi revienne.

Le convoi ne revint pas à quinze heures comme prévu.

Le colonel Mc Carthy me débusqua en fin de journée alors que j'aboyai sur des nouvelles recrues pour qu'ils refassent leur lit encore et encore. Je n'avais pas d'autres idées, je devais juste m'occuper.

« Ils ont été attaqué. » devinai-je, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

« Oui, il y a des blessés et trois morts. Je n'en sais pas plus. Un autre convoi part dans une heure pour leur porter assistance... »

« Je veux en être ! » m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

« Non Jake, tu vas rester ici. Le Lieutenant Whitlock va avoir besoin de toi à son retour. »

« Il... »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas supplier le Colonel, ça n'était pas l'attitude conforme pour un soldat et en dépit de mes relations avec Edward, je restais un soldat.

« Ça va aller. »

« Quand reviendront-ils ? » m'enquis-je.

« Demain matin au plus tôt... Jake va te reposer un peu, et laisse tes gars se détendre. On a tous besoin de souffler. Tu ne seras pas utile si tu es fatigué. »

Il avait raison pour autant je fus incapable de me camer et encore moins de fermer l'oeil. Mon unique amour était peut-être blessé ou mort, je ne pouvais rien y faire, je devais attendre. Attendre et me reposer.

Les deux convois arrivèrent le lendemain vers onze heures du matin. Je sortis dans la cour avec l'équipe médicale et d'autres gradés. Je vis d'abord son bras dépasser d'une des voitures, il était vivant. Quand il descendit de la jeep, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui. Dans la cohue générale, j'espérais qu'on ne nous prêterait pas attention, à et instant, je m'en souciais à peine. Lui si, à cinq mètres de distance, il me commanda silencieusement de rester calme et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je me stoppai face à lui, il posa une main sur mon épaule, c'était un geste commun pour des amis. En regardant autour de moi, je vis d'autres soldats se donner une accolade plus franche mais sans doute la nôtre aurait été trop révélatrice.

« Ne pars plus. » lui soufflai-je.

Il me sourit et secoua la tête. Nous fûmes interrompus par un infirmier qui obligea Edward à s'allonger sur une civière. Je vis alors qu'il avait un bras en écharpe.

« Tu es blessé ?! » m'écriai-je en l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Une balle dans le bras gauche et deux autres dans le flanc. Elles m'ont à peine éraflé.»

Délicatement, je pointai une longue entaille sur son front puis ses mains abîmées.

« Ça va, je te le promets. »

Il grimaça, ce qui motiva les brancardiers à couper court à nos retrouvailles.

Au même instant, une autre civière passa avec le Lieutenant Whitlock dessus. Je ne le vis qu'un court instant, il était comme endormi.

« Il est... »

« Non, mais il a reçu une balle dans le dos et il est sous sédatifs, la balle est logé quelque part en lui. Il doit être opéré d'urgence. »

Après, je fus complètement débordée, assistant le Colonel pour réorganiser les jours prochains à la base et traiter les renseignements fournis par les soldats qui faisaient partie du premier convoi. Je ne parvins à aller voir Edward que vers minuit, et il dormait déjà. Une infirmière me surprit en train de l'admirer en silence et elle toussa. Je me redressai et remis ma casquette sur la tête.

« Comment il va ? » me renseignai-je.

« Mal. Une infection s'est déclarée, et les médecins ont trouvé une autre balle dans son ventre, il a été opéré cet après-midi. Il a eu de la fièvre toute la soirée, il va être rapatrié. » m'annonça-t-elle.

Elle continua sa tournée des lits avec une autre infirmière en bavardant telles des commères. La moins blonde des deux, je me souvins que c'était elle Jessica Stanley, revint deux heures plus tard pour lui redonner un sédatif.

« Vous saviez qu'il allait se marier ? » me demanda-t-elle, espérant que ça n'était pas vrai.

Pas question de me laisser abattre par une rumeur, Edward n'était pas fiancé ! Elle était juste amère qu'il n'est pas été jusqu'au bout avec lui. Mais j'étais curieuse.

« Non, comment le savez-vous ? »

« Pendant qu'il se réveillait de l'opération, il était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant et il a parlé. De sa Bella... De la bague qu'il allait lui donner. Pffff... »

Elle retourna à ses occupations et je tirai le rideau pour nous isoler. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je me penchai vers mon amour et l'embrassai partout où je le pus, sur sa bouche bien sur, sur ses joues, son menton, ses paupières, dans ses cheveux aussi. Il bougea un peu, sourit dans son sommeil. Sa peau était brulante cause de la fièvre aussi je pris un linge trempé et le passais longuement sur son visage et ses bras, me ramenant à cette nuit où il avait pris soin de moi.

« Il va s'en remettre. » me dit-on plus tard.

Je sentis une main serrant mon épaule comme pour me consoler, je remarquai alors que je pleurais, sans doute depuis un long moment.

« Je suis le docteur Cullen. Le Major Masen a été sévèrement blessé, il se peut qu'il ne retrouve pas l'usage total de son bras gauche mais il est sorti d'affaire. »

« Sa fièvre... » balbutiai-je en désignant le front en sueur d'Edward.

« C'est une réaction normale, son corps lutte contre l'infection. »

« L'infirmière a dit qu'il serait rapatrié. »

C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de toute cette histoire, il n'était pas mort et rentrerait aux États-Unis, où il serait enfin en sécurité.

« Ils partent dès demain, certains sont plus gravement blessés. »

Je restais la nuit entière auprès d'Edward, tentant de mémorisant plus parfaitement son visage, son corps, son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux. Je devrais me contenter de mes souvenirs quant à ses yeux d'émeraude puisqu'il ne reprit pas connaissance. A six heures du matin, quelques soldats allèrent récupérer les effets personnels de chaque blessé et je m'empressai d'aller chercher celles d'Edward. Je gardais un de ses t-shirts non encore lavé et empaquetai le reste. Je glissai une de mes plaques d'identification dans son porte feuille, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Une heure plus tard, il fut chargé dans une ambulance tandis que le Lieutenant Whitlock et deux autres blessés seraient emportés dans un hélicoptère. Les ambulances partirent en premier, emportant mon amour. Le reverrai-je un jour ?

Alors que je m'étais cachée dans les toilettes pour pleurer, la sonnerie d'alarme retentit. Elle devait nous avertir en cas de bombardements ou d'attaques terrestres imminentes. Je me rendis à mon poste auprès des gradés et constatai avec soulagement que la base n'était pas sous le feu.

« Notre hélico a été abatu. » m'informa gravement le colonel Mc Carthy.

Je n'attendis pas son accord cette fois-ci, j'allai participer aux recherches. Le Lieutenant Whitlock... non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Il pouvait survivre au crash, les hélicoptères ne volaient pas très haut justement pour éviter d'être pris pour cible.

Le site était désert, l'engin était presque intact mais tout autour, nous retrouvâmes des corps en feu et en sang. Une vision de cauchemar qui ne nous donna pas la nausée, nous avions tous vu pire au cours de ces dernières années.

Pas un n'en réchappa, plusieurs ennemis se trouvaient aussi sur place, nous ne pouvions même pas savoir qui était qui. Avec les autres, je portais les cadavres dans un camion, une autre équipe avait vérifié les alentours, il n'y avait plus personne.

A mon retour à la base, le Colonel accourut avec les médecins et les infirmiers à notre rencontre dans la cour.

« Où est Jasper ? » me questionna-t-il avec effroi en nous voyant décharger les corps.

« Parmi eux. » répliquai-je, encore sonnée.

« Mon dieu... »

« Et les ambulances ? »

« Elles sont bien arrivées à l'aéroport, m'informa-t-il. L'avion a décollé. »

Je hochai la tête et repris mon sinistre travail.

Au cours de deux semaines semaines suivantes, la base se vida peu à peu. Les bureaucrates et les généraux décidèrent enfin d'un retrait du conflit. Nous fêtâmes à la base le nouvel An avec l'espoir de bientôt retourner au pays mais aussi avec un goût amer. Nous n'avions rien accompli au Vietnam, la guerre continuerait, le pays n'était pas stabilisé. Il y avait eu tant de morts pour quoi au final ?

Comme la plupart des gradés, je devais rester même après la signature des accord de Paris, à la fin janvier 1973. La base fut démantelée malgré la promesse du président Nixon d'assister en logistique le gouvernement sud-vietnamien. Je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire pour cela, d'autres oui, ils y avaient vu une opportunité de monter en galon. Ce fut le cas de Newton.

Il était arrivé à la base après Noël et n'avait cessé de me poursuivre, inventant mille excuses. Un soir, alors que les gars regardaient un match de baseball qui datait de près d'un an, Newton réitéra ses avances sans plus se cacher. La perspective de mon départ lui avait donné le courage d'être plus explicite sans doute. Je quittai la salle de repos après lui avoir dit que j'étais fatiguée.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » lâchai-je, exaspérée qu'il en vienne à me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Et Masen ? »

« Quoi Masen ? »

« Je vous ai vu tous les deux, ce soir où vous étiez venus avec mes hommes au bordel. »

Le soir où Edward avait prétendu aller avec une prostituée... Je n'avais pas revu Newton depuis. Qu'avait-il vu et répété ?

« Il t'a poussé dans un coin sombre et vous vous êtes embrassés. Alors ne fais le timide avec moi. Masen est parti mais je suis là moi. »

« Tu délires Newton. » rétorquai-je, dégoutée.

Il me plaqua contre ma porte et appuya avec un bras sur ma gorge. Je lui donnai un coup de genou qu'il esquiva. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, je perdais face à lui, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour qu'il me laisse enfin.

« Lâche-le ! »

Le Colonel Mc Carthy empoigna Newton et le balança à plusieurs mètres dans le couloir. Il m'aida ensuite à rester debout tandis que je toussai pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois fait, je me ruais sur Newton et lui balançais un crochet droit qui le fit tanguer.

« Au rapport Major Newton. » aboya le colonel.

Newton partit après nous avoir jeté un regard mauvais.

« Ça va aller, de toute façon tu dois partir au prochain départ. » m'annonça le Colonel avant de courir pour rejoindre Newton.

« Attendez ! Colonel ! Pourquoi je pars avant ? »

« C'est comme ça Jake. Va te reposer. »

J'aurais du partir plus tard. Je serais le seul Major à partir, c'était impossible...

« Ordre du Lieutenant Whitlock. »

« Mais il est mort ! »

Le Colonel baissa la tête, je savais comme il était affecté par la mort de son ami et c'était bas de ma part de lui lancer ça. Il y avait autre chose cependant, il hésitait à en dire plus.

« Dites-le moi. »

« Écoute Jake, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je t'ai toujours gardé dans mon radar, pareil pour le Lieutenant Whitlock. Tu aurais du partir plus tôt si il n'y avait eu que moi. »

Je ne répondis rien, le Lieutenant m'avait pourtant choisi comme Major pour le seconder, sûrement ça signifiait quelque chose !

Le prochain départ pour les États-Unis aurait lieu deux jours plus tard, deux jours pendant lesquels la nouvelle de mon altercation avec Newton avait amusé toute la base. Deux jours aussi où je fus mise au défi par plusieurs camarades, je refusais toujours et ils se moquèrent de moi.

Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, la veille de mon départ, je décidai de rejoindre une patrouille autour de la base, profitant de l'absence du Colonel qui ne pourrait pas me forcer à rester cachée. Avec cinq autres soldats, nous partîmes une heure plus tôt que d'habitude à cause du départ du lendemain. En arrivant près du site du crash de l'hélicoptère, je ressentis le danger et mon instinct ne me trompait jamais. Je fis signe au Sergent Cheney et il approuva, nous n'étions pas seuls.

Dans le silence de la plaine, nous nous couchâmes dans les herbes hautes puis nous nous séparâmes par groupe de deux et partîmes dans des positions différentes pour encercler les intrus. Je les entendis murmurer en vietnamien puis une autre voix couvrit la leur, expliquant dans leur langue, mais avec un accent, que la base était surveillée.

Le Sergent Cheney siffla le comme convenu et nos ennemis se doutèrent de notre présence car ils armèrent leurs armes. Les nôtres étaient prêtes et braquées sur eux. Au signal, nous nous levâmes et mîmes en joue le groupe. Ils n'étaient que trois et le Lieutenant Whitlock était bien parmi eux, vivant.

Les Viets firent feu et je plongeai vers eux, retombant aux pieds du Lieutenant. Je le tirai de toutes mes forces, nous éloignant des tirs. Il était ligoté aux poignets et aux chevilles, son corps plus léger surement d'une dizaine de kilos.

Quand nous fûmes à vingt mètres du groupe de combattants, les tirs cessèrent mais le silence ne vint toujours pas. J'entendis les râles de souffrance de plusieurs hommes, les jeeps de renfort se rapprocher, et surtout le Lieutenant Whitlock qui me supplia de lui donner de l'eau.

Le lendemain, je quittais le Vietnam, enfin. Je dus rester assise près de vingt heures, et tout ce temps, je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Je ne savais pas si il était sorti de l'hôpital, si il avait déjà été relevé de ses obligations militaires, si il était toujours sur la base de Fort Knox. Je ne savais rien, je n'avais pu avoir aucune nouvelle si ce n'était qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital militaire sur place.

Le lieutenant Whitlock resta allongé durant tout le vol, son état empira peu de temps avant l'atterrissage et l'équipe médicale arrangea le transport en ambulance. Il me fut interdit de l'accompagner et avant qu'il ne soit débarqué, je me penchais vers lui pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, je le reverrai bientôt.

« Non Major. En arrivant, vous serez officiellement démis de vos fonctions. Vous devrez rendre vos plaques et votre uniforme. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Une mesure d'exception vues les circonstances. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Votre mère est mourante. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, me laissant encore plus perplexe, il savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas de mère.

« Repos, Black. » me lança-t-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

En foulant le sol américain pour la première fois en près de six ans, je ne pus contenir mes larmes et je ne fus pas la seule. En entrant dans le hangar où nous devions ensuite être dispatchés dans la base, un Colonel vint à ma rencontre. Il me tendit un gros carton avec mon nom écrit dessus et un écrin de velours noir.

« Vous devez ôter votre uniforme. »

Il me désigna les toilettes et je me crus sept ans plus tôt quand à Seattle, j'étais devenue un homme dans des toilettes. Je trouvais dans le carton les même jean et pull trop grand qui avaient appartenu à mon père. Je les enfilai, luttant contre mon envie de me recroqueviller et pleurer encore et encore.

Si j'étais démise de mes fonctions, j'allais devoir quitter la base immédiatement, je ne pourrais pas aller vérifier si Edward était encore hospitalisé, je ne pourrais pas le contacter.

Le colonel récupéra mon uniforme et mes plaques d'identification. Il me remit l'écrin qui contenait une décoration militaire.

« Bon boulot Major Black. »

Il me serra la main puis me guida vers les autres soldats qui aidaient à décharger l'avion. Je montai ensuite à bord de la jeep du Colonel et les autres dans des camions, direction le grand hall de la base. J'avais entendu que pour chaque retour, les officiels organisaient une courte réception avec les proches des arrivants. Je n'avais personne à revoir, je décidai d'y aller tout de même en espérant trouver quelqu'un à interroger au sujet d'Edward.

« Fils ! »

Je me retournai, cherchant la voix qui datait d'un passé que j'avais voulu oublier coûte que coûte. Billy Black se tenait face à moi, plus vieux mais en forme. Il me tendit les bras et je courus m'y réfugier. Nous pleurâmes de longues minutes puis il éclata de rire et me repoussa à bout de bras pour me détailler.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a deux ans, quand tu as été promu Sergent chef , puis Major. Je suis fier de toi Bella mais j'ai eu si peur. Te voir vivante et enfin de retour me remplit de joie. »

J'avais pourtant écrit sur chaque fiche de renseignement que j'étais sans famille.

« Billy, je suis désolée, je sais que je vous ai donné du soucis à tous mais je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks sans eux. »

« Je sais gamine, je sais. Il faudra que tu me racontes tout un de ces jours. »

Il m'enlaça encore puis me conduisit vers le parking que déjà beaucoup de soldats et leur famille avaient rejoint. Billy était venu avec ma camionnette, il me désigna deux grosses valises sur le plateau à l'arrière en guise d'explications. Il me rappelait mon père qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour communiquer.

« Donne-moi de tes nouvelles Bella. »

« Merci pour tout Billy. »

Il me serra une dernière fois, essuya mes larmes et les siennes puis partit vers la sortie de la base à pieds. J'avais eu tort de partir comme une voleuse de chez lui, il avait toujours été là pour moi. Billy était ma seule famille et j'aurais du lui écrire au moins pour lui dire que j'étais vivante. Nos retrouvailles avaient déjà guéri mes blessures du passé, je n'avais pas été aussi seule que ça finalement.

« Vous pouvez à me déposer à la gare, mademoiselle ? »

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je avant même de le voir.

Il était debout, souriant, plus beau que jamais et en civil. Je lui sautai dessus et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, son corps pressé aussi fort que possible contre moi. Autour de nous, certains crurent à des retrouvailles entre un soldat et sa petite amie, ceux qui nous avaient connu restèrent silencieux. Je vis leurs regards ahuris nous détailler, même dans nos vêtements civils, nous étions reconnaissables. Edward leur lança à tous un sourire moqueur avant de m'embrasser encore plus fougueusement sous les sifflets et les murmures.

Il me relâcha à bout de souffle et posa un genou à terre.

« Bella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

* * *

_Ça ne devait être qu'un OS, j'en fais une mini-fic en 4 parties qui vont se croiser, vous aurez un aperçu de Bella et Edward plus tard._

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur Rosalie et Emmett, ensuite Alice et Jasper, et enfin Esmé et Carlisle. Dans chaque partie, j'essaierai de développer les visions différentes sur la guerre du Vietnam. Je ne suis pas experte mais fascinée par cette époque aux USA._


	2. 2ème partie

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite, on reprend donc à la mi décembre 1972, après les attaques contre la base au Vietnam. Cette partie est donc consacrée à Alice et Jasper. Alice et Rosalie vivent ensemble à Louisville qui est située juste à côté de la grande base américaine de Fort Knox. Jasper a été déclaré mort mais avait été enlevé et a été sauvé ensuite, pas de larmes donc !_

_Je m'excuse pour les grades, je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Alors je résume : Emmett est Colonel, il est le gradé le plus haut dans la hiérarchie par rapport à Jasper, Edward et Bella. Jasper est Lieutenant depuis un an après (avoir été Major et brièvement Colonel). Edward et Bella/Jake ont été Majors. Désolée si ça ne correspond pas exactement._

* * *

**LEUR GUERRE**

**PDV Alterné**

* * *

**2ème PARTIE**

**Louisville, Kentucky, USA, ****16 décembre 1972**

**PDV Rosalie**

« C'est tellement énervant de recevoir leur courrier avec trois semaines de retard ! » m'exaspérai-je en relisant pour la troisième fois la lettre qu'Emmett m'avait écrit pour Thanksgiving.

« Au moins tu en reçois. »

« Oh ne t'étonne pas Alice si Jasper ne t'écris pas aussi souvent. Tu lui fais en permanence la morale et lui dit qu'il doit déserter. D'ailleurs il ne doit même pas les recevoir tes lettres à cause de la censure. » lui rappelai-je.

« Rien à faire, je ne vais pas me taire ! » s'entêta-t-elle.

Je ris dès qu'elle quitta la cuisine. La vie d'une femme de soldat était si difficile alors chaque rire était précieux et Alice faisait partie des rares personnes capables de me redonner le sourire.

Je l'avais rencontrée trois ans plus tôt quand elle avait fait irruption sur la base de Fort Knox avec un groupe d'opposants à la guerre du Vietnam. Elle était entrée par effraction chez moi pour échapper aux gardes et je l'avais trouvée au matin, allongée sur mon canapé.

Son épopée m'avait tellement faite rire que j'avais immédiatement choisi de ne pas la dénoncer. Et alors que tout nous séparait, Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie. Moi, épouse d'un gradé, je passais des heures à écouter les discours enflammés d'un lutin en costume de hippy.

J'avais déménagé peu après de la base et Alice avait accepté de vivre dans la grande maison que j'avais pu acheter grâce aux économies d'Emmett et à ma dot. Vivre hors de la base m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, je n'avais plus chaque jour sous les yeux des militaires, alors que mon mari lui était au combat. De plus, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'un soldat ne dise la vérité à Emmett.

Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'elle correspondait avec Jasper, un gradé avec qui Emmett faisait souvent équipe. Alice avait été bien forcée de ne pas détester mon mari mais pour ce qui était du Lieutenant Whitlock, elle s'était mise en tête de le faire quitter l'armée. Parce qu'il était gradé, Alice espérait qu'il puisse changer le cours de la guerre. Elle était éternellement optimiste et têtue, ce qui pouvait être parfois un défaut, mais le plus souvent une qualité.

« On y va ? » lançai-je sans hausser la voix.

« Je suis prête. » répondit-elle aussi tout doucement.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains habillée d'une longue robe moulante multicolore, ses cheveux courts étaient retenus dans un bandeau pourpre et elle avait chaussé des sandales en corde.

« Tu sais que nous allons juste à un match de base-ball, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... et alors ? »

« Rien, allons-y. À plus tard Mme Gardiner. »

Habituellement, nous n'allions jamais à ces soirées de la base mais le match de ce soir était spécial. Les femmes des gradés se devaient d'être présentes et je savais pourquoi. Un général allait nous expliquer pourquoi nos maris ne rentreraient pas pour Noël.

« Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta mon amie alors que nous prîmes place dans un gradin.

« Oui... je crois. »

À ses yeux, j'étais une héroïne, mon mari était parti depuis cinq ans et je n'avais pu lui parler que trois fois au téléphone. Elle me jurait souvent qu'elle aurait cédé à la frustration et pris un amant. Alice était très... moderne dans sa vision de la vie et de l'amour, moi j'étais traditionnelle, coincée selon elle. Mon mariage n'avait pas débuté comme je l'avais toujours rêvé mais j'avais changé et j'aimais réellement Emmett.

Le général prit la parole et comme je le redoutais, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Nous n'avions pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement à plus de treize mille kilomètres d'ici mais la presse parvenait à diffuser les avancés de cette guerre. Le général bedonnant qui n'avait surement jamais mis les pieds au Vietnam nous fit un discours enflammé, censé faire appel à notre patriotisme et éviter ainsi notre colère.

« Je peux vous assurer que nous faisons tout pour que le conflit cesse et pour que la menace communiste soit enfin éradiquée. Vos maris, fils, pères, sont des héros et nous n'attendons qu'une chose, qu'ils reviennent pour que nous puissions les remercier. Je vous demande de vous lever, voici la liste des soldats qui nous ont été si cruellement enlevés : deuxième classe Patrick Abbersfield, sergent Robert Curtis... »

Je fermai les yeux et priai rapidement pour ne pas entendre _son_ nom. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de redouter ce moment, si Emmett avait été tué, je l'aurais appris de la bouche d'un autre gradé de Fort Knox avant ce match. Les spectateurs, ayant tous un proche sur le front, écoutèrent la liste trop longue dans un silence religieux.

« Première classe Georges Norman... » continua le général et je pus respirer.

« On va boire un coup après ? » proposa Alice.

« Pour que tu disparaisses et que je t'attende des heures ? » raillai-je, le cœur plus léger.

« T'exagères ! C'est arrivé deux fois et ça a duré une heure. »

Je ricanai parce que malgré ses beaux discours sur la liberté d'aimer, cela faisait longtemps que mon amie n'avait pas cédé à la tentation avec un inconnu rencontré dans un bar.

« À peine. » rajoutai-je, me moquant de la façon express qu'elle avait eu de gérer ces aventures.

« Chut ! » gronda une femme derrière nous.

Je retins par le bras Alice qui s'était déjà retournée pour répliquer. Nous écoutâmes en silence les noms des soldats tués au combat.

« Caporal Henry Walenszi, Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, deuxième classe Dave Zane. Que leurs âmes reposent en paix. »

Mon souffle se suspendit, avais-je bien entendu ?

« Non ! » s'écria Alice, une main devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Jasper... Non... » balbutiai-je en sentant les mains de mon amie se resserrer autour de mon bras.

« Il ne l'a pas dit ! Hein ? Rosalie, dis-moi que c'est faux ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Venez. » nous pressa un homme en blouse blanche.

Je me levai et entraînai Alice qui ne cessait de répéter « Ça n'est pas vrai. »

« Qui était son mari ? » me demanda-t-il après nous avoir guidé dans les couloirs de stade jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Non... Ils n'étaient pas mariés... Jasper... Je veux dire, le Lieutenant Whitlock. » répondis-je toujours hébétée.

« Restez ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, ne la laissez pas prendre le volant, elle va avoir besoin de vous. Je repasse à la mi-temps. »

**PDV Edward**

J'avais tenu tête au médecin pour avoir l'autorisation d'assister au match, ma blessure au bras s'était infectée durant mon vol retour aux États-Unis mais les autres gars y seraient et nous voulions tous honorer ceux qui venaient de mourir. Nous avions appris l'attaque de l'hélicoptère à arrivée, Fort Knox était alors en ébullition. Mon supérieur, le Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, faisait partie des victimes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Lors de la première attaque, il s'était mis à découvert le temps que nous trouvions des positions pour riposter et avait été touché au dos. Si seulement il s'était baissé comme les autres, il aurait peut-être épargné ou au pire aurait été légèrement blessé et serait aussi de retour chez nous.

Je me levai à l'instar des autres soldats et de toute l'assistance quand le général commença à citer les morts, je les connaissais tous. Alors que le général termina, une femme se mit à crier dans le gradin sud, elle fut rapidement rejointe par un médecin. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu apprendre la mort d'un proche ce soir, ça n'était pas la procédure. C'était sans doute pour cela que le médecin était vite intervenu, apprendre la mort d'un proche était si difficile mais l'apprendre ainsi était réellement cruel. L'armée essayait toujours de prévenir en privé les endeuillés. Il y avait eu une erreur dans leur système. Je pensais aussitôt à ma Bella, nous avions demandé au Lieutenant Whitlock de nous assigner l'un à l'autre dans nos fiches de contact. Il avait accepté, prenant cet acte comme une preuve de notre camaraderie.

« Pauvre gamine. » se désola un de mes camarades.

« Eh ! C'est la femme du Colonel Mc Carthy avec elle ! » remarqua un autre.

Je suivis du regard les deux femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent sous les gradins. Sans réfléchir, je me redressai en grimaçant et descendis jusqu'à la pelouse. Je croisai le médecin qui les avait emmené et sans mal, je localisai l'infirmerie. Je tapai deux coups à la porte puis l'ouvris. C'était bien Rosalie Mc Carthy et une autre jeune femme. Les deux pleuraient et se tenaient dans les bras.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger... » commençai-je.

Je réalisai que ça n'était pas convenable de me présenter dans de si tristes circonstances. Pourtant puisque que je connaissais chaque soldat cité, c'était mon devoir d'aider cette jeune femme qui venait de perdre un proche.

« Je suis le Major Masen. Vous êtes Rosalie Mc Carthy ? »

L'épouse du Colonel releva son regard rougi et acquiesça. Elle se souvenait sûrement de moi, après tout j'étais présent à son mariage. Elle me sourit tristement.

« Edward... Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu. Je vois que vous avez été blessé, comment allez-vous ? »

Mon bras était toujours en écharpe et mon front portait encore la blessure causée par la crosse d'un fusil ennemi.

« Rien de grave, lui assurai-je. Si je peux me permettre de demander... Qui pleurez-vous ? Je les connaissais tous et... »

« Le Lieutenant Whitlock. »

Je reçus un choc parce que je savais de source sûre que le Lieutenant n'était ni marié, ni fiancé, à vrai dire quand j'étais entré sous ses ordres, certains de ses hommes le croyaient gay parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes, même les faciles et les pas chères. Nous nous étions bien entendus aussi pour cela, je n'avais jamais été un coureur et il m'avait aussi choisi, ainsi que Jake, pour cela. Bien sur il ne savait pas que Jake Black était une femme, dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux.

« Vous le connaissez ? » me questionna la jeune femme brune.

« Il était mon supérieur. Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

« Je m'appelle Alice Brandon... Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? »

« Il était très discret. » lui dis-je doucement.

Alice Brandon n'était pas de sa famille, elle pleurait un amour, c'était évident. Mais pourquoi n'en avais-je rien su ? Pourquoi le Lieutenant ne nous avait jamais parlé d'elle. Je me souvins alors que trois mois plus tôt, il avait demandé un nouveau formulaire de contact, il l'avait ensuite certainement envoyé. Logiquement j'aurais ensuite été en charge de le retourner à l'administration, mais je n'avais pas eu à le faire.

« Oh mon dieu Jazz... » sanglota de plus belle la jeune femme.

**_oOo_**

Deux jours plus tard, j'accompagnai Mlle Alice et Mme Mc Carthy à l'enterrement du Lieutenant et des autres soldats tombés dernièrement. Le cercueil serait vide, si son corps était rapatrié, il serait enterré de nouveau mais sans cérémonie. Ce qui me choqua fut qu'à part nous, aucun autre civil n'était venu pour le Lieutenant. Pourtant ses parents étaient vivants et eux avaient dû être prévenus.

Mme Mc Carthy m'avait appris qu'Alice et le Lieutenant correspondaient depuis deux ans mais ne se connaissaient pas auparavant. Selon elle, ils avaient eu des échanges vifs sur la guerre et le rôle des États-Unis. Elle avait vite deviné que son amie était tombée amoureuse du Lieutenant mais Alice ne s'était jamais confiée. Je me remémorai les rares fois où j'avais vu le Lieutenant sourire, c'était lorsqu'il lisait son courrier personnel, les lettres de mademoiselle Alice sans doute. Elle me remercia quand je lui relatai ce souvenir.

Après la cérémonie, je leur proposai de venir dîner avec moi, j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie loin de la base et Mme Mc Carthy accepta. Elle me posa des dizaines de questions sur la vie là-bas et sur son mari.

« C'est un supérieur exceptionnel, il est toujours là pour aider ses hommes, pour les écouter. Il m'a souvent fait rire, c'est sa force. »

« Oui, un vrai bout-en-train. »

« Je suis désolé qu'il soit encore là-bas. »

« Moi aussi... »

« Au moins il a pu passer deux mois avec vous l'année dernière. » lui rappelai-je mais elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Emmett n'est pas revenu depuis cinq ans. »

J'étais aussi confus qu'elle, le Colonel avait été absent de la base au printemps dernier suite à sa blessure. N'étant plus sous son commandement déjà à l'époque, je n'avais pas su pourquoi mais je m'étais permis de poser la question au Lieutenant Whitlock qui m'avait confié qu'il avait eu enfin la permission de retrouver sa femme pendant sept semaines. Le Colonel avait eu de nombreux avertissements pour son comportement, il avait désobéi régulièrement et par conséquent, avait été privé de ses permissions. Je me demandais si son épouse était au courant mais par prudence, je ne dis rien de plus.

« J'ai du confondre avec une autre personne. » mentis-je.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur moi, elle sentait mon malaise et je me hâtai de parler d'autre chose.

« Je ne dois pas en parler mais... déjà avant que je sois rapatrié, on a entendu des rumeurs sur une sortie du conflit. » leur appris-je, tentant ainsi à leur redonner espoir.

« Les États-Unis ne se rendront jamais. » intervint mademoiselle Alice, d'un ton amer.

« Officiellement, nous ne sommes que les alliés du Vietnam Sud, nous ne sommes pas en guerre. » pointai-je.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! » s'écria la jeune femme en tapant du poing sur la table.

Les clients se retournèrent vers nous, amusés et curieux sans doute de voir ce qu'allait faire une frêle femme face à un soldat.

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Alice. Je n'ai pas voulu vous offenser. » m'empressai-je de lui dire.

« C'est une contestataire. » me glissa Mme Mc Carthy.

**_oOo_**

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Noël fut l'occasion pour moi de me rapprocher de Rosalie, comme elle insistait que je l'appelle ainsi, et d'Alice. Mes parents étant morts depuis plus de dix ans, j'avais depuis oublié les fêtes de fin d'année. Au Vietnam, l'ambiance aux réveillons était faussement festive en début de soirée puis carrément déprimante pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas saoulés.

Le réveillon me réserva bien des surprises. J'avais surtout pu passer une soirée hors de la base et étonnamment joyeuse. Malgré la mort du Lieutenant, l'absence d'Emmett et de Bella, nous n'avions pu que nous amuser. Je m'étais de plus arrangé pour que Rosalie m'accompagne à la base et puisse parler quelques minutes à son mari par téléphone. Les larmes aux yeux, elle me remercia mille fois à l'aller et encore plus après quand elle me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je devais toujours séjourner.

Le lendemain, je devins officiellement « réserviste » en convalescence et je pus quitter la base. Rosalie et Alice insistèrent pour que je vienne vivre quelques temps dans leur maison. Elles prévoyaient déjà de loger Bella à son retour. Je n'avais pas pu leur parler de Bella comme je l'aurais voulu, elles pensaient toutes les deux que ma petite-amie était infirmière.

« Tu dois absolument lui acheter la bague maintenant. Ça vous portera chance. » me garantit Alice un matin quand nous faisions quelques courses.

« J'ai déjà la bague. » lui appris-je en souriant.

« Oh ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore demandé en mariage ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! »

Elle me donna une tape sur le bras, Alice savait paraître redoutable quand elle était en colère.

« Eh ! J'allais pas le faire là-bas, elle aurait refusé de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué. » éludai-je.

Demander à Bella en mariage au Vietnam aurait été très dangereux pour elle. Même si elle aurait accepté, elle aurait voulu garder la bague sur elle, elle se serait peut-être trahie ou moi. Et Bella était contre l'idée du mariage. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore en parler avec Alice, ça n'était pas un manque de confiance mais un excès de prudence pour la femme que j'aimais et qui se trouvait encore sur le front sous une fausse identité.

« Alice, tu ne m'as jamais dit, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre toi et le Lieutenant ? Je te vois chaque jour essayer de surmonter sa mort alors que tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

**PDV Alice**

Comment lui expliquer que j'étais tombée amoureuse malgré moi d'un Lieutenant qui avait risqué, et perdu, sa vie à l'autre bout du monde ? Edward, lui, était si sûr de son amour pour sa chère Bella, avec des tas de souvenirs de leurs moments ensemble. Comment pourrait-il comprendre que même sans passé, j'avais voulu un futur avec Jazz ?

« On devrait rentrer, Rosalie doit partir travailler dans une heure. »

Il n'insista pas et nous regagnâmes ma voiture en silence.

« Parle-moi de Woodstock. » me demanda-t-il plus tard.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir. Woodstock... Tout avait changé en trois ans, je n'étais plus cette gamine sur pile qui avait juste voulu se révolter contre ses parents et la société.

« C'était de la folie, confiai-je. Il fallait vraiment être drogué pour s'y plaire. Il faisait trop chaud, il a plu aussi. Imagine un peu, trois jours au milieu de cinq cent mille personnes dans un grand champ boueux... Mon cousin Garrett a été engagé pour monter les scènes et tout ça, je l'ai suivi... ça m'arrangeait. On a campé, moi j'ai dormi sous une tente et lui dormaient dans son van avec sa copine, Kate. »

« Je n'ai vu que des photos, ça avait l'air... je ne sais pas, comme une communion géante. »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. »

« Tu ne sembles pas en avoir gardé un bon souvenir. »

« Kate a failli mourir d'une overdose là-bas. »

« Tu es rentrée chez tes parents après ? »

Je secouai la tête, ce sujet était délicat. Je n'avais pas fait la paix avec mes parents, refusant de retourner chez eux parce leur attente n'avait pas changé. Me marier avec le fils de l'héritier des magasins Gigi ? Hors de question, je n'avais couché avec lui par ennui, défi et aussi pour avoir des réductions sur les vêtements. Même si selon mes parents j'étais fiancée à lui, je n'avais eu aucune hésitation à faire mes valises et partir. Aujourd'hui j'avais honte de mon comportement, j'étais trop fière pour l'admettre à voix haute.

« Non, j'ai continué à manifester mais j'ai rejoint un groupe plus... moins... enfin avec des adultes, pas des gamins. » lui confiai-je.

« Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher de ta famille ? »

« Ils m'ont fiancée de force. Je me suis enfuie. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

Edward et moi étions vite devenus amis, il m'avait cernée et en me posant questions sur questions, il savait quand j'avais besoin de me confier et quand j'avais besoin de silence.

« Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai rien accompli depuis ma fugue. Les soldats vont bientôt revenir, Rosalie et Emmett auront besoin d'être enfin une famille, ils ont tellement à rattraper. »

La guerre se finissait pour les États-Unis, les journaux nous avaient à tous redonné de l'espoir.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? » me demanda-t-il encore.

« Oui, je crois que oui. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis quatre ans, elle s'est mariée et a eu un bébé l'hiver dernier. Ils me manquent tous. »

« Et pour le fiancé ? »

« Je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai couché avec ce type et mes parents nous ont surpris, ça a été un vrai scandale. Le soir-même, il est venu chez nous faire sa demande. J'ai eu beau protester, mes parents avaient peur sans doute que je sois enceinte, dans tous les cas ils ont voulu protéger mon honneur. J'ai peur Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'ai peur d'être seule, d'être à la rue. J'ai peur du futur. »

« Tu ne veux pas te donner du temps pour y réfléchir ? »

« J'étais censée y réfléchir justement. Ça fait trois ans que je suis dans une impasse... je ne sais toujours pas. »

Je ravalai mes larmes, j'avais déjà trop pleuré. Quoique je fasse, _il_ ne reviendrait pas. C'était à moi d'avancer, de recommencer, mais plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse.

« Tu as un rêve, tout le monde en a un. » insista Edward.

« Adolescente, je voulais être styliste. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ? »

Mon « fiancé » m'avait promis de m'aider, ça faisait partie des arguments. Mais l'idée d'un homme posant ses mains sur mains me révulsait. Malgré cela, rien ne me retenait à Louisville, ici tout me rappelait Jasper de toute façon. Je devais partir, même ainsi, couverte des cicatrices que je m'étais infligée en refusant d'aimer Jasper tant qu'il était soldat. Biloxi ne serait que la première étape.

**_oOo_**

Ce soir-là, je ressortis la boîte contenant chaque lettre reçue de Jasper. J'en avais des dizaines, parce qu'au début de notre correspondance, il m'écrivait chaque semaine. Puis il avait espacé ses derniers envois, assurant être très occupé mais je savais qu'il mentait. Je l'avais blessé et il avait pris ses distances. Si seulement j'avais été moins têtue je n'aurais pas appris sa mort lors d'un match de baseball. Il m'avait demandé d'être son contact d'urgence et parce que je ne voulais figurer dans aucun document de l'armée, j'avais refusé.

Notre échange avait changé au fil du temps, j'étais moins révolutionnaire et lui plus pacifiste. Oui cette guerre était terrible et je me sentais coupable pour ce peuple qui se déchirait, les États-Unis n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Pourtant chaque soldat n'était pas à blâmer. Rosalie m'avait raconté pourquoi Emmett s'était engagé, Jasper aussi depuis s'était confié, ainsi que Edward quelques jours plus tôt.

En écrivant à Jasper, j'avais eu l'espoir que lui puisse relayer notre message de paix dans les rangs de l'armée. J'avais été enflammée dans cette première lettre qui avait transité dans celle de Rosalie pour Emmett. Je n'avais même pas espéré une réponse. Je l'avais eu.

_29 octobre 1970_

_Mlle Brandon_

_Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir écrit, je ne reçois plus que des lettres de ma mère. Elle me loue tel un héros et me supplie de faire attention. Vous, en revanche, me traitez de lâche et exigez que je mène une révolution américaine au Vietnam. J'ai ri en vous lisant puis j'ai réalisé que vous étiez sérieuse. Soit, je vous prends au mot, écrivez-moi le discours que vous souhaitez m'entendre_ _déclarer, décidez de la mise en scène, conseillez-moi sur le costume à porter._

_Alice, je me permets cette familiarité, il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus que de rentrer avec tous les soldats, que de quitter à jamais cet enfer. Mon objectif : épargner des vies des deux côtés. Hélas, l'état major ne pense pas ainsi et je ne peux rien revendiquer._

_Alice, vous qui devez être si jeune, vous qui vous endormez chaque soir pleine d'espoir et de conviction, ayez aussi une pensée pour tous les soldats qui souffrent ici. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et je vous souhaite de rester ignorante sur ce fait, même le plus patriote de mes hommes donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour rentrer chez lui._

_Ici n'est pas l'endroit pour votre contestation, ici tous sont déjà convaincus qu'il faut cesser la guerre, ici personne ne décide de rien, ici personne n'écoutera._

_Je vous souhaite, Alice, une vie heureuse._

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

J'avais répondu à sa lettre et notre relation épistolaire s'était épanouie. Rosalie pensait que je ne faisais que lui écrire sur la guerre et ma haine de la société de consommation. Si j'avais continué d'ailleurs, la censure aurait fait son travail. Rapidement, j'avais juste voulu lui donner un peu de normalité dans sa vie. Avec mes mots, j'avais tenté d'illuminer ses journées et de chasser ses cauchemars. Je lui parlais de ce qu'il se passait aux États-Unis, de ma vie et de mes égarements, ce qui l'avait fait souvent rire. Il m'avait confié avoir été fiancé, sous la pression de sa petite-amie du lycée. Sa promise lui avait fait le coup de la lettre de rupture, Maria n'avait pas su l'attendre. Jasper s'en était remis, il m'avait assuré ne plus penser à elle et n'avait pas de regrets. Il avait aussi partagé son rêve, travailler pour la NASA à Houston et ainsi vivre auprès des siens.

J'avais gardé secret le contenu de mes lettres et de celles de Jasper, parce que j'avais honte d'être si facilement tombée amoureuse d'un militaire. Moi la révolutionnaire, l'adepte du « faites l'amour pas la guerre », du « flower power », j'avais été séduite par un soldat qui s'était engagé par conviction. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'éviter ? Il était parfait, généreux, honnête, drôle, intelligent, et physiquement ? Un dieu ! Après l'avoir vu en photo, je n'avais trouvé aucun autre homme attirant.

L'un de ses dernières lettres m'avait forcée à me remettre en question et j'avais eu peur.

_3 novembre 1972_

_Ma très chère Alice,_

_As-tu remarqué que cela fait deux ans que nous nous écrivons ? Deux ans que j'ai enfin une raison de me lever le matin, d'avancer, de survivre, de rire et d'espérer. J'aurais voulu te le dire à mon retour, même si parfois, je ne suis même pas certain de rentrer. Cela va faire huit ans que je suis au Vietnam, j'ai oublié ma vie d'avant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après. Mais je sais que je veux être avec toi._

_Alice, j'ai peur de me taire encore, j'ai peur de mourir sans te le dire, sans savoir. Je sais que c'est égoïste, depuis deux ans (parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès ta première lettre) je me suis tu pour ne pas te faire de la peine si il m'arrivait quelque chose._

_Alice, tu es la seule à qui je pense, la seule qui me donne la force de combattre. Je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, Maria n'est plus rien pour moi. Je sais que tu me détestes d'être soldat, ne te fâche plus contre moi, je me bats pour toi. Si tu m'enlevais mon unique raison de le faire, je mourrais volontairement, ça n'aurait rien d'héroïque._

_Alice, si je compte un peu pour toi, promets-moi d'être là à mon retour. Ce jour-là, je mettrai à tes pieds mon amour et dans tes mains ma vie, mon cœur est déjà auprès de toi. Bien sur que nous irons voir tes parents, nous irons où tu veux._

_Alice, ma belle et merveilleuse Alice, je m'endors chaque soir après avoir contemplé ta photo, relu ta dernière lettre, et imaginé nos retrouvailles. Je vais désormais penser à l'avenir et je t'en parlerai bientôt._

_Je te joins le formulaire à remplir pour que ce soit toi qui reçoives de mes nouvelles au cas où je suis blessé._

_Je te les dirai Alice, tu le sais déjà d'ailleurs, je te dirai ces trois mots dès que je te verrai._

_Jasper._

Il était un héros, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, moi j'étais tellement lâche et je l'avais repoussé. Il était mort et il ne saurait jamais que moi aussi je l'aimais.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Jasper**

_Elle arrive vers moi, elle me reconnaît, je sais que la femme du Colonel Mc Carthy lui a montré une photo de moi. Et en échange, j'en ai reçu une d'elle. Elle est évidemment plus belle en vrai, son regard seul réussit à me faire oublier les horreurs de cette dernière décennie._

_« Tu m'as fait attendre. » me dit-elle d'un air faussement boudeur._

_« Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle. »_

_Elle se laisse faire quand je la touche, elle se laisse faire quand je l'enlace et c'est elle qui m'embrasse._

« Lieutenant Whitlock ? »

On me toucha l'épaule et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis pas le regard presque noir d'Alice mais celui du médecin de bord.

« Nous allons atterrir dans une demi-heure, il faut que je vérifie votre bandage. »

« Ok. » marmonnai-je.

Il défit ma chemise par derrière puis écarta les bandes de tissus, je gémis en sentant la douleur irradier dans tout le haut de mon corps.

« Parfait, la cicatrisation est nette, il n'y a plus d'infection. Vous aller devoir beaucoup vous reposer. Restez allongé sur le ventre le plus souvent possible. N'essayez pas de marcher et encore moins de conduire. Vous en avez pour au moins un mois de convalescence. »

Il sortit de sa mallette de nouveaux bandages, je fermai les yeux, espérant retomber dans un sommeil lourd où je n'avais pas mal et où Alice était à mes côtés.

« Prenez ces anti-douleurs et ces somnifères, ils sont plus puissants que ceux de la base. Ne les montrez pas. »

Il me souhaita bonne chance puis me laissa. Je repensai à mon rêve, à ces retrouvailles qui n'en étaient pas. J'allais rencontrer Alice pour la première fois.

Alice avait été un mirage d'abord, sa première lettre m'avait surpris et fait tellement rire. J'aurais pu ne pas répondre, ou au moins lui répondre que je n'avais pas d'ordres à recevoir d'elle. À cette époque déjà, toutes mes certitudes s'étaient effondrées, je n'avais plus foi en moi et en notre mission dans ce pays. Je n'avais rien à faire au Vietnam, aucun des soldats n'y avait sa place.

Je m'étais engagé à dix-sept ans, mentant donc sur mon âge, j'avais été affecté à la base de Fort Knox pendant deux ans et avait terminé mes classes avec les honneurs. En 1965, j'étais parti pour le Vietnam dans l'un des premiers contingents dépêchés par les États-Unis en réaction aux incidents du golfe de Tonkin. À peine débarqué au Vietnam, ma petite amie Maria, que j'avais demandé en mariage parce qu'elle le voulait, m'avait envoyé une lettre de rupture.

J'aimais être un soldat, j'étais fier d'être un soldat. Patriote et athlétique, j'avais eu les qualités indispensables pour monter en grade. Quand je fus promus Capitaine, avec vingt hommes sous mes ordres, j'avais mené à bien dix-sept missions sans perdre un seul de mes gars. J'avais la reconnaissance de mes supérieurs et la confiance de mes hommes, me rendant encore plus fier. Discret et peu enclin aux commérages, j'avais évité bien des pièges dans la cour des officiers.

Tout avait changé le 17 mars 1971. Je venais d'être promu Colonel et ce jour-là j'avais emmené des soldats blessés à l'hôpital de notre QG de Saïgon, l'hôpital de campagne n'étant pas assez équipé pour les soigner. Assis à l'avant du camion, j'avais aperçu un petit groupe de soldats à l'entrée d'un village proche de la ville. Ils n'avaient rien à y faire, aucun soldat ne devait s'aventurer dans cette zone. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes parce que trop longtemps, l'armée avait négligé la résistance du peuple même au Vietnam Sud.

J'avais fait stopper le camion et avait ordonné à trois de mes hommes de venir avec moi, le médecin présent nous suivit. La scène resterait gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, rien ne pourrait me faire oublier la barbarie de ces soldats. Ils avaient réunis tous les habitants et sans aucune raison, avaient décidé de « s'approprier » des femmes et de torturer les hommes qui avaient osé vouloir les protéger.

Nous étions arrivés hélas trop tard pour une dizaine de femmes, et quatre hommes avaient déjà succombé à leur supplice. Je fis mettre aux arrêts tous les coupables, ils coururent menottés derrière le camion. Mais contre toute attente, ils furent relâchés dès notre arrivée a QG de Saïgon, ordre du général de division Volturi. Le médecin en chef Cullen, qui m'avait assisté et qui était resté sur place pour soigner les blessés parmi les villageois, avait reçu un blâme pour avoir déserté son poste et fut muté à notre base de Cam Ragh. Je fus pour ma part rétrogradé au rang de Lieutenant et cantonné à des missions administratives.

Voir que des soldats pouvaient se comporter ainsi et être protégés par mes supérieurs avait détruit mes aspirations patriotes dans ce conflit. La guerre m'avait paru cruelle avant ce jour funeste, elle était ensuite devenu absurde. J'avais recruté deux nouveaux subordonnés et encouragé Emmett à accepter ma place. Black et Masen avaient été un choix judicieux malgré la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation ensuite. Si je n'avais pas recruté Black, enfin celle qui se faisait passer pour Jacob Black, elle aurait pu être découverte parce que l'armée avait multiplié ensuite les visites médicales des soldats qui combattaient. Le nombre de suicides avait augmenté ainsi que celui des cas de dépression. Et franchement, « Jake » avait des couilles quand d'autres pleuraient leur mère. Elle avait été une aide précieuse dans chacune de nos missions.

Le chef de cette bande de rebelles qui nous avait attaqué, m'avait épargné. J'aurais du être passé au lance-flammes comme les autres soldats présents dans l'hélicoptère. Prisonnier, blessé et malade, je mis une semaine à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis j'avais tenté de m'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présentait et le chef avait décidé de me garder en permanence avec lui. J'étais gradé, j'avais une valeur d'échange selon lui. Jamais l'armée n'avait cédé aux demandes d'échanges de prisonniers.

Les Viets Congs avaient remplacé mon « cadavre » par celui de l'un des leurs sur le lieu de l'attaque. Au bout de trois semaines de captivité, j'avais encore l'espoir de m'enfuir. Les nuits, j'avais été hanté par le visage en larmes de ma douce Alice, elle avait di me croire mort, comme mes proches d'ailleurs. Puisqu'elle avait refusé d'être mon contact, elle l'apprendrait peut-être de l'épouse du Colonel Mc Carthy. Lui et moi avions fait un pacte, si je mourrais, il devait garder sous son aile Alice. Si lui mourrait, je lui avais promis de soutenir Rosalie.

Par miracle, j'avais été retrouvé et libéré par mes hommes, notamment « Jake ». Elle m'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'à une jeep, une fois arrivés à la base, elle ne m'avait pas lâché jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je m'étais évanoui ensuite, à cause de ma blessure dans le dos qui n'était pas encore guérie. À mon réveil, Jake était là et de ne pas l'avoir vu durant un mois me fit « le » redécouvrir. Elle m'avait posé plusieurs questions pour s'assurer que j'allais bien compte tenu des circonstances, puis m'avait annoncé qu'elle partait le jour-même et que j'allais faire partie des hommes évacués.

Je l'avais longuement dévisagée,quelque chose clochait. Je m'étais ensuite souvenu comment, en marchant appuyé contre « lui », j'avais senti un renflement sur son torse et que je n'avais pas décelé sa pomme d'Adam. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder le Major Black, et après avoir découvert qu'« il » était amant avec le Major Masen, j'avais pris davantage mes distances.

L'avion qui nous rapatriait atterrit à Fort Knox le 23 janvier 1972 au matin. Durant le vol, j'avais pu faire passer un dernier ordre en tant que Lieutenant et donc supérieur de Jacob Black. Elle serait libre dès l'atterrissage, pas d'examens médicaux, pas de proposition pour rester dans l'armée. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution de toute façon, les conséquences pour elle comme pour moi si l'on découvrait qu'une femme avait été sous mon commandement durant deux ans seraient lourdes.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Alice**

Edward ne tenait plus en place, enfin il avait eu des nouvelles de Bella, elle rentrait. Rosalie avait demandé à ce que lui et Bella restent encore à Louisville avec elle. Mon amie et moi avions accompagné et aidé Edward à acheter tout ce que Bella aurait besoin pour son retour à la vie civile. La chambre qu'il occupait avait été vite encombrée de vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, produits de beauté et d'hygiène. Faire du shopping pour des sous-vêtements avec lui avait particulièrement été drôle, il avait tellement rougi et balbutié que nous l'avions vite chassé du magasin.

De mon côté, j'avais pris ma décision, je partais. J'avais fait mes valises et les avais chargé dans ma voiture avant de conduire Edward à la base de Fort Knox.

« Tu vas nous manquer. » me dit Rosalie.

« Je suis tellement désolée... Je reviendrai c'est juré. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles. N'oublie pas tes responsabilités. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, cachant seulement sa peine.

J'essuyai ses joues puis les miennes.

« Aucun risque. »

« Sois prudente Alice. »

Je m'échappais de ses bras parce que c'était tellement difficile de les quitter. Edward monta en voiture et je démarrai sans plus parler jusqu'à me garer sur le parking devant le grand hall de la base.

« Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir rester ? »

« Certaine. Prenez un taxi pour rentrer, ok ? »

« Merci Alice. »

« N'oublie pas, ne perds plus de temps Edward. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être enfin réunis. »

Il hocha la tête, la gorge peut-être aussi serrée que moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer mais c'était impossible.

« Bon courage. J'ai été vraiment heureux de te connaître. On se reverra ? »

« Bien sur Edward, murmurai-je. Embrasse ta jolie Bella pour moi. »

Il me serra longuement puis après un dernier sourire, il sortit de la voiture pour aller vers le grand hall où les soldats revenants avaient le droit à une petite fête. Mes mains se serrèrent autour de la clé pour démarrer ma voiture mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Cet endroit était le seul où Jasper et moi avions été ensemble mais pas en même temps. Nous n'avions que ça et des lettres, à cause de moi.

Une demi-heure passa et Edward était resté debout contre un mur du pavillon. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas partie, tout à son bonheur à venir. Il m'avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle en retrouvant sa Bella, il voulait l'attendre à l'écart. Je trouvais cela un peu bizarre mais n'avais pas commenté.

Soudain il se mit à courir vers un homme d'âge mûr à la peau brune et un jeune homme pâle, les cheveux courts, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull trop grand pour lui. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, visiblement très émus puis se séparèrent et le plus âgé des deux s'éloigna vers la sortie. Edward alors apostropha le jeune homme qui sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que mon ami ne l'embrasse passionnément.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée, autour d'eux, des soldats et leurs familles les regardèrent ahuris et pour certains dégoûtés. Je sortis de ma voiture et m'approchai discrètement. Cachée derrière la camionnette rouge, je pus voir Edward mettre un genou à terre.

« Bella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

Et de près, je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Edward se releva et passa la bague au doigt de sa fiancée puis l'embrassa encore. Je m'éloignai, rassurée de savoir mon ami heureux. Je regagnai ma voiture et sans plus réfléchir, démarrai et quittai le Kentucky, direction le Mississippi.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Jasper**

Ma lettre préférée, celle qui m'avait donné de l'espoir, celle qui m'avait libéré, celle que je lisais chaque jour avant de m'endormir était celle écrite par Alice trois mois plus tôt. Elle ne me quittait jamais.

_Le 7 octobre 1972_

_Lieutenant Whitlock_

_Pourquoi la guerre n'est-elle pas terminée ? Tu m'avais promis ! On est en octobre et cette horrible guerre n'en finit pas. Les journaux ne sont pas porteurs de bonnes nouvelles._

_Que fais-tu pour revenir au plus tôt ?_

_Tu n'auras que ces quelques mots pour que tu n'oublies pas comme je hais tout ça. Autant que toi, je sais bien. Je t'avoue ne plus avoir la force de penser à ce qu'il se passe. Je préfère penser à l'avenir._

_Et je me disais, me rendrais-tu un service quand tu seras là ?_

_Viens avec moi à Biloxi, mes parents risqueront de faire une attaque en me voyant débarquer avec un beau militaire à mon bras, mais je meurs d'envie de leur faire cette farce._

_Jazz, j'ai épuisé tous les sujets de discussion, je ne sais plus quoi te raconter de plus sur moi, tu sais déjà tout. Toi tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu refuses de me parler de ce que tu vis et de ce que tu as vécu. Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de l'avenir toi et moi, que tu m'en dises plus sur ce programme spatial qui te passionne tant._

_Ça fait trois ans que je me demande chaque jour ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Trois ans que je n'ai pas de réponse. J'ai encore l'impression d'être une gamine qui ne sait rien de la vraie vie. Je vis avec Rosalie, je bosse comme serveuse, chaque centime gagné est presque aussitôt dépensé. Je sais que je ne fais que fuir depuis toujours. Je n'ai pas voulu penser à l'avenir parce que j'avais peur. J'ai cru que mes rêves se réaliseraient à Los Angeles ou à New York, ça a été un véritable fiasco. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Que feras-tu à ton retour ? Retourneras-tu au Texas ou bien prendras-tu des vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque ? Tu crois qu'elle t'a oublié ? Ça m'étonnerait, qui pourrait t'oublier ? Tu l'as oubliée ? Tu penses encore à elle ?_

_Parle-moi de l'avenir, Jasper._

_Alice._

Avant, ses lettres étaient en général futiles même si à travers celles-ci j'étais tombé amoureux d'Alice. Au début, je n'avais que de reproches et elle m'ordonnait de déserter, arrêter la guerre, fuir, elle ne manquait pas d'arguments. Elle m'avait raconté sa vie à Louisville et celle à Biloxi. Elle me parlait des potins de ses stars de cinémas préférés.

Dans cette lettre, j'avais quasiment accès à ses pensées et peut-être même avais-je trouvé le chemin vers son cœur. Elle m'avait parlé de Maria, était-elle jalouse ? Elle voulait me présenter à ses parents, même si c'était pour se venger, elle me voulait avec elle. Alors dans ma réponse, je lui avais demandé d'être mon contact en cas d'urgence, ça n'était qu'un formulaire mais cela signifiait que nous avions une relation en dehors de notre correspondance.

Hélas, sa réponse n'avait pas été celle que j'avais tant espéré.

_18 novembre 1972_

_Jasper,_

_Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas être ton contact, c'est une trop grande responsabilité et je ne connais_ _même pas ta famille. Et surtout je ne veux pas être fichée chez les militaires, quelque soit la raison._

_Je suis confuse par ta lettre, Jasper, je tiens beaucoup à toi mais tu es si loin. Je voudrais tout de même que tu me parles de tes projets, et t'aider si je le peux._

_Sois prudent._

_Alice_

Je ne reçus plus que de courtes lettres, avec des phrases creuses. J'avais compris le message, elle se sentait obligée de m'écrire, et je ne voulais pas être un poids pour elle. Je n'avais plus répondu qu'une fois par mois, à mon tour concis et banal.

Savait-elle que j'avais été considéré comme mort ? Avait-elle pleuré ? Comment réagirait-elle en me voyant ?

Je ne pouvais hélas pas sortir de la base avant quelques jours, il me faudrait attendre avant de la surprendre chez Mme Mc Carthy. Mes parents m'avaient supplié de revenir au plus tôt chez eux, je leur avais promis de venir mais je n'avais pas pris de décision pour le futur.

**_oOo_**

Le jour où je fus autorisé à sortir de la base, j'eus la bonne surprise d'être escorté par mes deux anciens sous-officiers. Edward et Jake, enfin celle qui avait prétendu être Jake, me rejoignirent dans l'infirmerie. Elle se tenait en retrait, elle était si différente vêtue d'un jean à la mode et d'un pull qui épousait ses rondeurs. Ses cheveux, avant plaqués en arrière parce qu'elle ne les avait plus coupé depuis plus d'un an, retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un garçon ainsi. Le Major Masen, enfin Edward désormais, hésita à parler puis voyant que j'étais vraiment ravi de les voir, il me tendit la main.

« Bonjour Lieutenant. Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez vivant. Quand Bella me l'a appris, je n'ai pas voulu la croire tout de suite. »

Je me tournai vers Bella donc et lui tendis aussi la main.

« Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock, me présentai-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Je crois qu'on se connaît. »

« Bella Swan. »

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle se détendit un peu. C'était incroyable comme j'avais été aveugle tout ce temps. Elle était une femme, je n'avais rien vu parce que malgré sa petite carrure, je n'avais pas pu imaginer qu'une femme ait réussi à intégrer l'armée.

« Lieutenant, je vis chez Rosalie Mc Carthy, j'ai fait aussi la connaissance d'Alice. » m'apprit Edward.

« Oh... Elle a cru elle aussi que j'étais mort ? »

« Oui. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« J'ignorais que vous vous en étiez sorti. » commença Edward mais je le coupai d'un regard.

« Où est-elle ? » réitérai-je.

« Alice est partie le jour même de votre retour. Elle est retournée pour quelques temps dans sa famille, dans le Mississippi à... »

« Biloxi. » finis-je.

« Elle a été très affectée par votre mort. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je n'aurais pas du m'en réjouir, Alice était triste pour chaque mort au Vietnam.

« Je dois lui parler. Vous avez son numéro de téléphone ? »

« Dès que j'ai su, j'ai contacté ses parents, Alice a prévenu qu'elle mettrait plusieurs jours pour rentrer, je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée de retourner là-bas. »

« Vous pouvez m'emmener à la gare? Je ne peux pas encore conduire. »

« Bien sur Lieutenant. » me répondit Edward, presque au garde à vous.

« Appelle moi Jasper. Toi aussi Bella. »

Ils m'aidèrent à faire mon sac, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes. Puis je dus passer au bureau pour signer une décharge, j'avais déjà finalisé les détails de mon départ de l'armée le matin même.

« Attendez ! Lieutenant Whitlock ! Un appel pour vous. » m'interpella une infirmière.

J'étais franchement tenté de ne pas répondre mais j'avais peur que la bureaucratie de l'armée me pose ensuite des problèmes. Une fois sorti de cette base, je ne voulais plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Alice**

Ma voiture était tombée en panne dès le premier jour, enfin la première nuit, me forçant à camper sur les rives de la Green River. Le lendemain matin, j'avais marché une heure pour rejoindre Cave City où le garagiste m'avait presque ruinée.

Le jour suivant, j'avais prévenu mes parents de mon arrivée la semaine suivante, je n'avais pas le courage de m'y rendre directement. Quand ma voiture avait été réparée, j'avais repris la route mais vers Houston, la ville natale de Jasper. Je voulais rencontrer ses parents et savoir si ils avaient eu des détails quant à la mort de leur fils. Ils n'avaient pas assisté à ses funérailles, j'ignorais pourquoi, j'ignorais même si Jasper avait gardé le contact avec eux ou si ils étaient fâchés.

Conduire m'avait donné du temps pour penser à l'après mais sans trouver les réponses. Je n'avais aucune qualification pour prétendre à un métier autre que serveuse ou femme de ménage. Mes parents avaient refusé que j'aille à l'université mais j'étais majeure désormais. L'université de Columbus pour filles proposait des cursus intéressants. Je n'avais jamais été oisive, on me disait souvent trop énergique. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais voulu juste m'allonger et regarder les nuages passer, et je le fis lors de mes longues pauses sur la route. J'avais imaginé passer des heures ainsi avec Jasper, j'avais rêvé de passer une année entière à l'admirer tandis que lui pourrait enfin vivre sans peur.

Au bout de quatre jours, j'arrivais enfin à Houston. Retrouver les parents de Jasper fut assez rapide, je savais qu'il avait grandi dans le quarter de Northshore. Je me rendis dans un bar, filai à la cabine téléphonique et cherchai dans les W. Il y avait trois familles Whitlock, je notai les adresses et repris la route. Je fis mouche à la deuxième visite. Une grande maison de plein pied, un jardin fleuri, voilà donc où avait grandi mon Lieutenant.

Je marchais jusqu'au bout de sa rue, au bord du Hunting Bayou, un cours d'eau qui se perdait ensuite dans la forêt où, enfant, Jazz avait joué au soldat et au cowboy. J'y restai longtemps, redoutant de rencontrer les parents de mon Lieutenant. Vers midi, je rassemblai mon courage et quittai l'endroit pour aller chez les Whitlock. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années m'ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour. »

« Euh... bonjour, vous êtes Mme Whitlock ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Et vous êtes ? »

Il avait hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus de sa mère, je ne pouvais pas faire plus de comparaison, la seule photo de Jasper que j'avais vu était de mauvaise qualité.

« Je connaissais votre fils Jasper, toutes mes condoléances. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » me questionna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous êtes bien la mère de Jasper Whitlock ? »

Je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes, prononcer son nom était si difficile.

« Oui. »

Nous nous dévisageâmes sans nous comprendre. Ne savait-elle pas que son fils était mort ?

« Comment le connaissez-vous ? Qui êtes vous ? » me dit-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

« J'ai correspondu avec lui ces deux dernières années. J'ai appris sa mort il y a un mois et je voulais vous... »

« Merci mon dieu, vous m'avez fait peur ! » soupira-t-elle avant de me tendre la main pour me faire entrer chez elle.

**PDV Jasper**

« Ici. » me guida l'infirmière jusqu'à un bureau.

Je pris le combiné, exaspéré de devoir encore perdre du temps. Il fallait que je retrouve Alice, peut-être que face à moi, elle verrait que j'étais sincère et je pourrais lui avouer enfin mon amour. Je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie sinon.

« Allo ? » dis-je sèchement.

« Bonjour Jasper. » me répondit ma mère.

« Mère ? Tout va bien ? » m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

« J'ai à côté de moi une jeune femme qui te croit mort. »

Était-ce Alice ? Était-elle allée voir mes parents ?

« Alice ? » m'enquis-je en priant que ma mère me le confirme.

« Je te la passe. »

J'entendis ma mère reposer le combiné puis insister auprès d'Alice pour qu'elle me parle, ensuite plus rien qu'une respiration saccadée.

« Alice ? »

**PDV Alice**

« Alice ? » répéta-t-il.

Sa voix de velours m'appelait, il disait mon prénom comme personne ne l'avait encore dit. Il était vivant ? Comment avait-il survécu et à quoi ? Pourquoi avait-on annoncé sa mort ? Où était-il ?

« Tu es vivant ? » balbutiai-je.

« Alice, je suis rentré le même jour que Bella... »

Il était à Fort Knox ! Aux États-Unis !

« Oh mon dieu... C'est réellement toi ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Alice je suis désolé que tu m'aies cru mort... »

« On t'a enterré ! m'exclamai-je, avant de fondre en larmes.

« C'était une erreur, je suis bien en vie et... Alice je dois te voir. »

« Oh Jasper... sanglotai-je. Je t'ai cru mort... Je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre même si je suis presque certaine de rêver... Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je t'expliquerai tout. Je dois te voir mon Alice. Reviens à Louisville, s'il te plait. » m'implora-t-il ne cachant pas non plus son émotion.

« Ok... Oui je vais... j'arrive. Je serai là demain dans la matinée. » promis-je.

**PDV Jasper**

« Sois prudente sur la route. »

« Tu seras là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais le même espoir qu'elle, les mêmes craintes aussi que la vie chercherait encore à nous séparer. Demain elle serait là je pourrais enfin la voir. J'allais devoir prendre mon mal en patience, après tout, j'avais attendu toute ma vie, je pouvais encore l'attendre une journée.

« Oui, je te le jure. Je suis avec Edward et Bella, ils vont m'emmener chez ton amie Rosalie. »

« Parfait... Parfait. J'arrive Jasper. »

« À demain mon Alice. »

Rosalie m'installa dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Alice pendant près de trois ans. Elle y avait laissé peu de choses, son odeur, elle, était toujours présente. Me coucher dans ses draps fut incroyablement émouvant, c'était comme ressentir sa chaleur contre ma peau. Alice revenait, Alice aussi voulait me voir, Alice peut-être aussi m'aimait.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Alice**

Sa mère m'avait raconté pourquoi j'avais du jeter de la terre sur un cercueil vide. Son mari et elle n'avaient même pas pu être prévenus par un officier, une lettre leur était parvenue une semaine après l'enterrement. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de détails et avaient du commencer leur travail de deuil avec beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Quatre jours plus tôt, ils avaient reçu un appel pour leur apprendre le retour de leur fils, il n'était pas mort, seulement blessé. Il avait reçu une balle dans le dos, la plaie s'était infectée lors de sa captivité mais il était en voie de guérison et n'aurait heureusement aucune séquelle.

J'avais roulé toute la journée et toute la nuit, ne m'arrêtant que pour faire le plein et aller aux toilettes. Il était six heures du matin quand je me garai devant la maison de Rosalie, j'essuyai mes larmes, qui n'avaient pas vraiment cessé de couler, et sortis sans bruit de ma voiture. En tremblant je récupérai la clé sur la lampe devant la porte et l'ouvris. Sur la pointe des pieds je montai ensuite au deuxième étage jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Entre, c'est ta chambre. » murmurai-je pour me donner du courage.

Et s'il n'y était pas ? Peut-être devait-il encore rester à l'hôpital ? Dormait-il dans une autre chambre ? La maison était vraiment grande, il aurait même été préférable de l'installer dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

L'aube pointait à travers les rideaux jaunes que j'avais accroché quelques années auparavant. Je le vis allongé sur le ventre, sous mes draps. C'était sa place, il l'avait déjà revendiquée, pas besoin de lutter cependant, je le voulais exactement à cet endroit. Toujours en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, j'ôtai mes chaussures et mon manteau avant d'aller m'agenouiller à côté du lit.

Jasper occupait le centre du lit et reposait sur son ventre, son visage était détendu, des mèches blondes trop courtes caressaient son front. Il avait posé une main sous sa joue et l'autre sur mon oreiller. La vue de l'élastique de son caleçon me déçut quelque peu, j'avais tellement fantasmé sur lui. Je remarquai le bandage qui lui enserrait le torse, il avait d'autres cicatrices, sur les bras notamment. Sa photo ne lui avait pas fait justice, et j'avais déjà craqué sur lui alors. Désormais il était réellement là, à mes côtés et je savais qu'il me voulait encore.

J'étais épuisée par la route et surtout par ces dernières semaines à pleurer. J'avais été sur des montagnes russes depuis l'annonce de sa mort, tout était enfin fini. Je me déshabillai pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements, ne sachant pas quoi porter pour dormir à côté d'un homme que je voyais pour la première fois.

Je repérai sur le fauteuil ses vêtements à lui, j'enfilai son t-shirt blanc de l'armée, me délectant de son odeur et enfin me glissai sous les draps. Ma tête trouva sa place à côté de la sienne, je n'osais pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Il gémit tout bas quand, ne pouvant pas résister, je caressai légèrement sa joue, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Je m'endormis facilement et mon sommeil fut paisible, sans cauchemars, sans avoir froid, sans avoir peur de me réveiller. Mes rêves reflétaient la plus belle des réalités, Jasper et moi dans le même lit, ensemble.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, son souffle sur ma peau, je m'éveillai à la vie pour me noyer dans les yeux les plus bleus que j'avais vu. Je tendis une main pour toucher son visage, je ne rêvais plus, la vraie vie était bien mieux.

« Tu m'as fait attendre. » me dit-il sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. » répondis-je.

Il s'approcha encore plus près mais sans me toucher, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai. Lorsqu'il fut sur moi, mon corps se mit à trembler, vibrant par anticipation de qu'il allait se passer. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait encore sinon il ne m'aurait pas attendu dans mon lit, sinon il ne m'aurait pas reprocher de l'avoir fait attendre.

« Je t'aime Alice. » me confirma-t-il.

Des larmes de joie emplirent mes yeux, je les laissais couler, trop occupée à admirer mon homme. Toutes ces années sans lui n'avaient été qu'un prélude, trop long hélas, à notre bonheur. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, malgré toutes nos différences, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour moi.

« Pardonne-moi, Jasper. Je t'aime aussi. Depuis si longtemps. »

Il m'embrassa légèrement, encore et encore, sans urgence et sans parler. Il me faisait sentir en sécurité et si précieuse. Au bout de plusieurs heures de baisers et de caresses, nos estomacs vides nous forcèrent à quitter notre lit. Je repassai ma robe de la veille et lui enfila un jean et un autre t-shirt de l'armée.

À la cuisine, Rosalie, Edward et Bella nous attendaient. Ils ne nous pressèrent pas de questions, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup de la part de mon amie. Ils nous regardèrent en souriant quand nous prenions place autour de la table où nous attendait quatre plats différents et du pain frais. Sur le comptoir, il y avait aussi une tarte aux pommes et un gâteau à la banane.

« Tout a l'air délicieux, Rosalie. » la complimenta Jasper.

Je rigolai doucement, aucune chance que mon amie ait soudain réussi à cuisiner aussi bien. Elle me donna une petite tape sur le bras puis se tourna vers mon Lieutenant.

« Il faut remercier Bella, c'est elle qui a tout fait, lui dit-elle. Mais j'ai pu aidé et apprendre, elle va me former. »

« Il va falloir nourrir le Colonel quand il va rentrer, la nourriture était souvent mauvaise là-bas. On va tous prendre plusieurs kilos à ce rythme là. » plaisanta Edward en attaquant son assiette sous le regard attendri de Bella.

Tout serait parfait quand Emmett rentrerait à son tour. Rosalie n'avait pas vu son mari depuis cinq ans, ça n'était pas juste. Mon amie avait beaucoup à reconstruire avec son mari.

**PDV Jasper**

Je regardai avec une pointe de jalousie Edward et Bella. Pendant des mois, ils avaient vécu leur amour dans la clandestinité et avaient réussi à construire une relation solide au beau milieu de l'enfer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux fiancés, sans prétendre ou mentir, ils pouvaient concrétiser tous les projets qu'ils avaient faits.

Alice resta à mes côtés tout l'après-midi, me suivant même jusqu'aux toilettes et elle n'avait pas répliqué aux moqueries de Rosalie. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de ce que nous voulions faire. J'étais redevenu civil, je n'avais connu qu'un métier, soldat. Elle avait quitté son emploi de serveuse et ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Sans la bienveillance de Rosalie, nous serions à la rue.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » me demanda Alice en fin de journée.

« Où ? »

« Je dois prendre une douche. »

Ses joues rougirent, les miennes aussi surement. Je la suivis à la salle de bains, me tournai le temps qu'elle se déshabille et entre dans la baignoire, je restais un gentleman après tout. J'avais une occasion de parler sans risquer d'être troublé par son regard ou sa bouche.

« Alice, où veux-tu vivre ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Tu m'as parlé de New York. »

« Non ça ne m'intéresse plus... En fait si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais rester à Louisville jusqu'au retour d'Emmett. Rosalie a besoin d'aide. »

« Oui je me doute. »

« Tu penses qu'il va bien réagir ? » me questionna-t-elle, d'un ton inquiet.

« Il l'aime tellement, je suppose qu'il l'aimera encore plus après ça. »

Devais-je me confier à Alice quant à la crainte de mon ami ? Lui aussi avait un secret et je savais qu'il avait peur de la réaction de son épouse.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont mariés ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Non, Emmett m'a parlé de Rosalie évidemment, tout le monde la connaît parce qu'il est tellement fier d'être marié avec elle. Il l'idolâtre, si il l'avait rencontrée plus tôt, il ne se serait pas engagé. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu un début facile, et je sais que Rosalie n'était pas amoureuse de lui... »

« Quoi ?! » m'offusquai-je.

« Ses parents l'ont forcée à se marier avec Emmett, m'expliqua-t-elle. Moi j'ai choisi la fuite sous la pression de mes parents mais Rosalie a accepté. Il est parti deux mois seulement leur mariage, ils ont eu tellement peu de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. »

Je méditais quelques instants, je n'avais pas soupçonné que le Colonel s'était marié non pas par amour mais pour les convenances. Ses sentiments pour son épouse étaient forts, il ne l'avait pas trompée une seule fois, je pouvais le parier les yeux fermés. Je n'étais pas du genre à fouiner, si Rosalie ou Emmett voulaient que je connaisse leur histoire, ils me la raconteraient en temps voulu.

« Je dois rester quelques semaines avant de pouvoir voyager, continuai-je. Ma blessure n'est pas complètement guérie. Je suppose que nous avons encore un peu de temps pour prendre des décisions. »

Alice sortit la tête de la douche et me regarda sévèrement.

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi, soldat. »

« C'est promis. » répliquai-je en souriant, ravi de sa possessivité à mon égard.

Ce matin quand je m'étais réveillé et l'avais découverte à mes côtés dans le lit, j'avais cru encore rêver. Mais elle était bien là, ne portant que mon t-shirt de la veille et ses sous-vêtements.

La veille, après avoir raccroché avec Alice, j'avais été conduit chez la femme du Colonel. Elle arriva peu après nous et j'avais eu une sacrée surprise. Elle accepta que je m'installe dans la chambre d'Alice et Edward m'aida à grimper les deux étages. Au bout d'une heure à faire les cent pas, mon ancien subordonné m'avait suggéré de prendre des somnifères. Je le regrettais désormais, j'avais été si profondément endormi pendant dix heures d'affilée que j'avais manqué l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle avait du conduire sans prendre le temps de se reposer.

« Et toi, tu veux retourner à Houston ? » lança-t-elle, tentant de cacher son appréhension.

C'était en effet ce que j'avais prévu avant d'oser imaginer un avenir avec elle. J'avais même postulé pour un emploi au centre spatial Lyndon à Houston, au grand dam de mon père qui aurait préféré que je lui succède. Il avait lui-même hérité de son père un petit domaine d'exploitation de pétrole.

« Seulement si ça te va. » répondis-je.

« Je crois, oui. On peut essayer. Ta mère est adorable au fait. »

Elle passa un bras hors de la douche pour attraper sa serviette, se sécha puis ouvrit le rideau. Elle me sourit timidement puis se posta face au miroir. Je nous voyais tous les deux pour la première fois, elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi et si menue. Elle me paraissait si fragile, je ne pus que l'enlacer et embrasser sa tempe. J'aimais tant la sentir contre moi, c'était sa place et je ferais tout pour qu'elle y reste.

« Que dirais-tu d'une année sabbatique avant de retourner définitivement à Houston ? » proposa-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Pourquoi pas en effet prendre du temps pour ne rien faire ? J'avais cependant vraiment enfin de travailler pour la Nasa mais Alice m'accepterait-elle ? Elle détestait l'armée, elle détestait le gouvernement américain et Nixon plus que tout. Si je redevenais soldat ou fonctionnaire, pourrait-elle le supporter ? Elle n'avait jamais commenté mon envie quand je lui en parlais dans mes lettres.

« Bonne idée. »

« Ensuite... je suppose que tu trouveras facilement à poste à la NASA. » dit-elle encore.

« Seulement si tu l'acceptes. »

« Jasper, c'est ton rêve, je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as écrit. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle et sache que rien ne pourrait m'éloigner de toi. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serai auprès de toi. »

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi, n'en doute jamais. »

* * *

_Difficile de m'arrêter mais il faut bien ! La suite serait donc centrée sur Emmett et Rosalie, vous aurez évidemment des nouvelles des deux autres couples._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review si vous le voulez bien;-)_


	3. 3ème partie

**LEUR GUERRE**

**PDV Alterné**

* * *

**3ème PARTIE **

**Louisville, Kentucky, USA, 7 février 1973**

**PDV Bella**

Edward et moi n'avions pas perdu certaines de nos habitudes, comme celle de se lever à l'aube et de profiter d'un moment de solitude à deux. Lorsque nous étions entrés au service du Lieutenant, nous devions faire une ronde autour de l'hôtel et chaque matin était devenu un rendez-vous avant même que lui ne sache que j'étais une femme. Pour moi, ça avait été aussi l'opportunité de lui parler d'autre chose que de nos obligations auprès du Lieutenant. Il m'avait raconté son enfance à Chicago et la perte de ses parents. J'avais évoqué ma mère, dédié plusieurs rondes à mon père et Jake avait été renommé pour que je puisse aussi en parler. Après la découverte de mon secret, je lui avais raconté les vraies raisons de mon engagement.

Depuis mon retour aux États-Unis, je me levais toujours à l'aube et réveillais mon fiancé par des baisers. Rares avaient été les occasions de dormir ensemble au Vietnam, nous devions attendre en général que le Lieutenant s'absente pour ses réunions hebdomadaires ou des rendez-vous. Dans ces moments-là, nous nous étions aimés avec empressement, gardant les serments d'amour pour nos discussions discrètes au détour des rues de Saïgon.

« Pourquoi pas San Francisco ? »

« Sérieusement ? m'étonnai-je. Tu as vécu à Chicago et moi à Forks, deux villes où les hivers notamment sont terribles. Et à Forks, l'hiver dure neuf mois par an. Tu ne veux pas aller plus au sud ? »

Il resserra son emprise autour de mon corps et soupira de bien-être.

« Je suppose. »

« J'ai entendu que le Lieutenant voulait retourner au Texas. » glissai-je.

« Nous avons tous les deux des peaux très claires. »

« Edward, nous avons passé plusieurs années au Vietnam, ça n'était pas le pole nord. » lui rappelai-je.

« Alors dans le Midwest ? »

« Trop de tornades. »

« Donc le Texas. »

« J'ai envie d'être dépaysée, lui avouai-je. Le Texas ou la Californie du sud m'attirent plus particulièrement. Après, ça va dépendre des jobs qu'on va trouver. »

« Oh toi je te veux à la maison toute la journée avec nos six enfants ! » me taquina-t-il.

Il savait pertinemment que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être une femme entretenue, et moi je savais qu'il rêvait d'une vie digne du rêve américain des années cinquante. Nous n'avions pas encore trouvé de compromis, et contre toute attente, j'avais réellement le désir de fonder une famille avec lui, dans quelques années.

Alice et Rosalie, toutes deux très accaparées, m'avaient tout de même réquisitionnée pour des soirées entre filles. J'ignorais totalement comment me comporter avec d'autres femmes, elles me facilitèrent les choses en ne me brusquant pas. Je leur appris aussi à cuisiner les plats préférés de leur hommes, et au milieu d'une cuisine comme d'un magasin, nous avions fait connaissance.

Edward et Jasper passèrent ensuite du temps ensemble et notre ancien Lieutenant avait donné envie à mon fiancé de s'engager dans la NASA. Je ne m'étonnais pas de constater l'enthousiasme d'Edward, déjà au Vietnam, on parlait de lui avec respect et nos gradés avaient eu alors la certitude qu'il ferait une belle carrière dans l'armée.

Près d'un mois était passé depuis mon arrivée chez Rosalie quand enfin, le Colonel Mc Carthy annonça lui-même son retour. Il insista auprès de son épouse pour qu'elle l'attende chez eux, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été dans cette grande maison. Rosalie hésita longuement à nous demander de rester avec elle pour accueillir son mari. Nous avions tous tenté de la rassurer quant à la réaction d'Emmett mais elle avait réellement peur.

Au fils des jours, elle devint de plus en plus stressée, elle briqua la maison, elle pressa Jasper et Edward de débroussailler le jardin et d'arranger l'installation électrique. Le grand jour approchait et plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute cru, son mari arriverait le lendemain.

« Tu veux aller où demain après-midi ? » me questionna Edward après notre promenade du soir.

C'était un autre de nos rituels, après le dîner, nous allions marcher une heure et malgré le froid, nous ne dérogions pas à notre habitude. Il me tint ouverte la porte arrière de la maison, qui donnait accès à la cuisine.

« Loin d'Ali... » commençai-je.

« Mauvaise réponse ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Alice versa du café à Jasper puis nous demanda si nous en voulions.

« Et que veux-tu faire Alice ? » lui demanda mon fiancé, pas du tout inquiet de confier à notre amie l'organisation de la journée.

« Bella a besoin de nouveaux vêtements, et comme Jazz et moi allons bientôt partir, c'est l'une des dernières occasions que nous allons avoir. »

« Assez avec ça ! Je n'ai besoin de rien ! » râlai-je.

« Tu as des années de féminité à rattraper. » plaida Alice.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Et puis on du faire chaque boutique de Louisville ! Tu as épuisé les stocks ! »

« En effet, releva-t-elle. Je veux aller à Saint Louis ! »

« Mais c'est à plus de quatre heures de route. » protestai-je.

« Rosalie aura peut-être besoin de nous demain matin. » pointa Edward.

« Non, il faut lui laisser un peu d'espace, d'ailleurs nous allons tous passer la nuit à Saint-Louis, ils vont avoir besoin de se retrouver seuls. »

« Ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » approuva mon fiancé.

« Mais Jasper ne peut pas rester assis aussi longtemps en voiture. » tentai-je.

« Ça ira Bella, m'assura ce dernier. Je suis guéri. »

**PDV Alice**

Bella était si difficile à apprivoiser ! J'avais été patiente et Rosalie adorable mais là s'en était trop ! Jasper me sentit au bord de l'explosion, il se leva et posa un bras sur mes épaules.

« Rosalie est déjà d'accord avec Alice. Elle veut être seule demain matin et Emmett arrivera vers midi. Aller deux jours à Saint-Louis va nous faire aussi du bien. Alice a promis de ne faire que deux heures de shopping pour qu'Edward et toi passiez du temps seuls. » expliqua-t-il à Bella.

Elle hésita encore et heureusement Edward en avait très envie car elle finit par céder. Dieu qu'elle était compliquée ! On aurait pu déjà être amies mais elle ne cessait de se retrancher quand nous abordions des sujets de discussion plus intimistes. Je savais bien que passer huit ans de sa vie à prétendre être un homme avait affecté son équilibre mental. Edward m'avait assuré qu'elle était une « vraie » femme, moi j'avais encore des doutes. Bella refusait de porter des robes ou des jupes, pareil pour les chaussures à talons ou les bijoux. Il avait fallu la faire boire pour réussir à la maquiller légèrement !

Je n'espérais aucun miracle à Saint-Louis, ces virées shopping étaient devenues aussi pénibles pour moi que pour elle mais ça faisait partie de mon plan pour qu'enfin Bella s'épanouisse et accepte ce qu'elle était.

**PDV Rosalie**

Amy se brossa les dents et passa son pyjama toute seule. La voir devenir aussi indépendante était vraiment effrayant. Elle n'avait pas encore cinq ans et déjà elle savait se débrouiller sans mon aide. Elle me montra fièrement ses dents propres puis je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, en face de la mienne. Elle ne savait pas encore que demain elle rencontrerait enfin son père. J'hésitai à lui dire parce que si il y avait un retard, elle m'en voudrait.

Ma fille était trop maligne et curieuse pour son âge, et tellement intelligente. Elle avait accepté le fait que son papa était un héros et qu'il rentrerait quand il aurait fini d'aider. Elle croisait parfois des militaires et d'autres enfants à l'école maternelle avaient un père soldat mais depuis un an, elle ne me demandait plus quand rentrerait enfin son papa. J'avais un jour craqué devant elle et pleuré, depuis elle réservait ces questions à sa tante Alice.

Amy s'agenouilla devant son lit et joignit ses petites mains, elle ferma les yeux et commença sa prière du soir.

« Mon dieu, protégez mon papa qui est loin et qui aide des gens malheureux. Bénissez ma maman et mon papa, je les aime tous les deux très très fort. Bénissez aussi ma grande famille, tata Alice et tata Bella, tonton Edward et tonton Jasper. Merci de m'avoir donné une grande famille, s'il vous plaît, ramenez vite mon papa. Ainsi soit-il. »

Elle entra dans son lit, ôta ses chaussons roses puis me tendit un livre de Dr Seuss. Elle me sourit encore et je luttai pour ne pas pleurer. J'avais tellement honte et peur. Que ferais-je si à cause de mes mensonges, notre famille ne pouvait pas se construire ?

« Maman, tu t'étais arrêtée à la grande piscine en ballon. »

« Ok ma princesse. »

Si j'avais su qu'Emmett ne rentrerait qu'au bout de cinq ans, je lui aurais dit qu'il était père. J'étais tombée enceinte sans le vouloir et m'en étais rendue compte deux mois après le départ d'Emmett pour le Vietnam. Il m'avait promis de vite revenir, je ne pouvais évidemment pas le croire, mais les soldats avaient tous des permissions alors je m'étais dit que la surprise lui ferait oublier nos débuts chaotiques. Mais il n'était pas revenu et Amy était née.

J'avais eu peur ensuite de sa réaction si je lui écrivais pour lui annoncer qu'il était père. Quand Amy souffla ses deux bougies, j'avais définitivement décidé de la lui cacher jusqu'à son retour. Il s'en serait voulu encore plus d'être parti, il se serait inquiété pour nous alors que lui risquait sa vie chaque jour.

Alice était arrivée à point nommé pour moi, sans son soutien je n'aurais pas réussi et serais retournée chez mes parents. Grâce à elle, j'avais eu le courage de déménager de la base, elle avait assisté à l'accouchement et m'avait consolée d'être sans mon mari. Elle avait même tenu tête à mes parents qui, en apprenant la naissance de ma fille, avaient exigé que je vive chez eux en attendant le retour d'Emmett. J'avais pu entreprendre des études pour devenir institutrice grâce à mon amie qui avait été présente pour Amy. Tout naturellement, Alice était la marraine de ma fille.

Je ne connaissais même pas mes beaux-parents, je savais seulement qu'Emmett venait d'une famille nombreuse de Chicago et que ses parents s'étaient opposés à son engagement dans l'armée. À l'époque, les États-Unis n'étaient pas encore intervenus au Vietnam, Emmett avait voulu faire son devoir de citoyen en servant sous les drapeaux deux ans. Il était parti en Allemagne un an et à son retour au pays, il avait été transféré à Fort Knox. Il n'avait pas revu ses parents, il ne leur écrivait que pour Noël, je n'avais même pas leur adresse pour les contacter.

Amy s'endormit avant la fin de l'histoire et je l'admirais encore, si paisible et si belle. Que se passerait-il demain ? Emmett voudrait-il divorcer et me prendre notre fille ? C'était la pire des options, je ne l'en croyais pas capable, mais comme savoir ? Je connaissais à peine Emmett lorsque je m'étais mariée à lui, nous n'avions alors même pas eu le temps de parler du futur. Il avait cru me sauver du déshonneur, il m'avait sauvée tout court.

Je sortis de la chambre d'Amy, allai dans la mienne pour récupérer un livre et descendis au salon. J'entendis mes amis dans la cuisine, surtout Bella et Alice.

**PDV Jasper**

Edward et moi avions réservé dans deux hôtels différents, nos compagnes se disputaient tous les jours pour trois fois rien, Bella apprécierait qu'Alice ne puisse pas débarquer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je pensais sincèrement que ces deux jours à Saint-Louis, et les heures confinées dans la même voiture, nous aideraient à resserrer nos liens. Edward avait de plus en plus envie de me suivre au centre spatial de Houston et puisque Bella voulait vivre au soleil et au bord de l'océan, et qu'elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre quant à la vie avec un militaire, leurs projets se concrétiseraient bientôt.

Alice, elle, tenait toujours à nous faire voyager avant de nous fixer au Texas. Nous allions partir deux semaines plus tard à Biloxi puis elle nous avait préparé un voyage initiatique. Fan du roman « Sur la Route », de Jack- Kerouac- , elle voulait suivre à la lettre ses pérégrinations et m'avait convaincu facilement. J'étais prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse mais j'avais interdit alcool, drogue et orgies, Alice n'avait pas protesté. J'étais triste qu'elle ait fait toutes ces expériences, d'ailleurs elle-même regrettait tous ces errements.

Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour, et si au début elle était restée sage, ces dernières nuits la laissaient sur sa faim. Je ne lui avais jamais avoué que j'étais vierge, j'avais voulu me réserver pour le mariage. Ce weekend à Saint-Louis, j'allais enfin demander à Alice de m'épouser. J'étais certain de mes sentiments et des siens, j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer notre vie.

Rosalie arriva peu après dans la cuisine, elle se posta entre Bella et Alice, qui lui confirma que notre escapade dans le Missouri. Elle nous remercia de lui laisser deux jours en famille.

« Je me sens en famille avec vous, se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. »

« Bien sur, la rassura ma douce Alice. Tu veux qu'on vous ramène quelque chose ? »

« Non ça ira, merci. »

« On part demain matin à six heures du matin ? » proposa Edward.

Alice râla un peu, elle reconnut tout de même qu'en se levant tôt, nous aurions plus de temps sur place et éviterions à cette heure-ci la circulation.

« Rosalie, ne stresse pas, ça va bien se passer. » lui dit Bella et elle la prit dans ses bras brièvement.

Son fiancé souhaita bon courage à notre hôtesse, je le sentis pourtant aussi stressé.

« Il ne t'en voudra pas. » lui glissa Rosalie.

Sans surprises, Alice voulut savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

« J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, expliqua Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai pris sa place auprès de sa fille. »

« Amy sait qui est son père, ajouta Rosalie. Ne t'inquiète pas et je suis certaine qu'il va te demander d'être le parrain. »

« Mais si il m'en veut ? » insista-t-il.

« Si il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. »

« Allons nous coucher. Repose-toi Rosie. »

Alice lui fit une bise puis m'entraîna vers les escaliers. Bella tenait à finir la vaisselle puis décida d'aider Rosalie à préparer d'avance des plats pour Emmett.

**PDV Edward**

J'aidais ma Bella et Rosalie à la cuisine, même relégué à l'épluchage de pommes de terre, je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs.

« Vous le connaissez mieux que moi. » se désola Rosalie après que Bella lui ait raconté comment Emmett lui avait appris à faire du feu pour griller des marshmallows volés à la cuisine de la base de Fort Knox.

« Il t'a raconté tout ce qui était important à ses yeux. » lui répondit ma Bella.

« Il lui a parlé de nous ! » tiquai-je.

Emmett aurait pu nous compromettre en écrivant à sa femme que son ami d'enfance était homosexuel...

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je le rejoigne à la base ? » s'inquiéta pour la centième fois Rosalie depuis qu'elle avait reçu le message d'Emmett.

Seule Bella avait vécu la cérémonie de retour des soldats, une sorte de cocktail en fait. Elle avait expliqué à notre hôtesse que les retrouvailles étaient entravées à cause de la présence de nombreux gradés. Elle ne s'étonnait pas du tout du choix du Colonel.

_oOo_

Nous nous levâmes tous à cinq heures du matin pour être prêts à partir très tôt. Bella et moi avions passé une nuit sans sexe pour être en forme mais je ne pus résister au réveil et encore une fois sous la douche. Elle me rendait fou de désir et dès que je pouvais être seul avec elle, je ne pensais qu'à lui faire l'amour.

Nous arrivâmes à onze heures à Saint-Louis, j'avais conduit la voiture d'Alice qui elle avait fini sa nuit sur la banquette arrière aux côtés de Jasper. Durant le trajet, nous avions tous les trois discuté essentiellement du retour d'Emmett. Notre ancien Lieutenant nous confia pourquoi Emmett n'était jamais rentré en cinq ans et surtout où il était parti deux mois au printemps 1972.

_oOo_

**PDV Rosalie**

J'avais passé ma matinée à jouer avec Amy pour m'occuper l'esprit et elle était allée faire une sieste après le déjeuner. J'avais demandé aussi à Esmé, une infirmière de la base avec qui j'avais gardé un bon contact, de me téléphoner quand l'avion d'Emmett atterrirait, et elle l'avait fait une heure plus tôt.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il rentrait enfin...

**PDV Emmett**

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » asséna le général Volturi.

« Ma femme m'attend. » tentai-je.

« Si réellement elle vous avait attendu, elle serait venue vous accueillir. »

Je ne répliquai pas, je ne pouvais pas me défiler, je devais rester à la réception et même faire un court discours. J'expliquai à ces autres soldats et leurs familles que nous n'avions pas perdu, que nous avions lutté pour la liberté, que nos frères d'armes étaient morts pour protéger notre pays. Chaque mot prononcé me laissa un goût amer, je n'étais plus certain d'avoir dit la vérité mais pour m'endormir chaque soir, j'avais du croire moi aussi à ces histoires.

« Eh Cheney, tu me déposes à Louisville ? »

« Pas de soucis Colonel ! »

Mon ancien subordonné commença à parler mais j'étais déjà ailleurs, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

_oOo_

**PDV Rosalie**

Qui aurait pu prédire que moi, Rosalie Lillian Hale, fiancée du plus beau parti de Rochester, aurais fini femme de soldat et mère d'une petite fille dans le Kentucky. Pas moi en tout cas. Pour au rien au monde je ne regretterais, malgré la façon dont tout avait commencé...

_**Flashback**_

_J'avais dix-huit ans et à mon annuaire droit brillait la plus belle bague de fiançailles que j'avais jamais vue. Le diamant avait rendu jalouse toutes mes amies, sauf Véra bien sur. Royce, après m'avoir fait la court pendant deux mois, m'avait demandée en mariage une semaine plus tôt. Après la fête en l'honneur de nos fiançailles, il dut se rendre Elizabethtown pour trois semaines et croyant lui faire une bonne surprise, je partis seule le rejoindre avec l'accord de mes parents et la promesse de revenir le lendemain. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel Lounge où mon fiancé m'avait dit rester me renseigna, Royce passait ses soirées dans un bar. Je préférais alors croire qu'il y rencontrait ses clients, je le découvris dans les bras d'une rousse._

_Je lui fis une scène devant tout le monde puis sortis comme une furie. Il me suivit avec trois autres hommes..._

**PDV Emmett**

_J'avais repéré Rosalie dès son entrée dans le bar, je la désignai à Edward qui comme toujours haussa les épaules. Elle se mit bien vite à crier sur un homme en costume, un vrai connard qui traînait depuis une semaine dans notre bar et qui, chaque soir, repartait avec une nouvelle conquête._

_Son fiancé lui ordonna de se taire et elle préféra partir. Elle passa à nouveau devant moi, le visage inondé de larmes et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la suivre et la consoler. D'ailleurs le salop qui venait de lui briser le cœur s'était levé avec trois de ses potes et la suivit. _

_« J'y vais. » annonçai-je à mes camarades._

_« Laisse pisser, me lança Burt le barman, c'est au moins une fois par semaine que des gonzesses viennent ici pour découvrir qu'elles sont cocues. »_

_Puis un cri retentit, faible mais je l'entendis car j'étais déjà près de la sortie. Je courus jusqu'au parking sur le côté du bar, Rosalie était allongée par terre, je la voyais entre les jambes de ces quatre enfoirés._

_Un à un, je les envoyai en l'air puis me baissai pour aider Rosalie mais l'un d'entre eux me frappa le dos avec une barre et je retombai sur elle. C'est alors que je vis que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et dévoilaient sa poitrine et ses cuisses._

_Edward et d'autres gars de la base sortirent à leur tour et nous mîmes en déroute les agresseurs de la jeune femme. En tremblant, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à ma voiture. Edward et moi la conduisîmes à l'hôpital de la base, le docteur Cullen lui donna des calmants pour qu'elle dorme un peu. Heureusement elle n'avait rien de cassé, juste une contusion au bras mais hélas plusieurs hématomes sur le corps et un sur la pommette. _

_« Ses parents ne m'ont pas cru. » m'apprit une heure plus tard Edward, qui avait prévenu la famille de Rosalie par téléphone._

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Pas du tout Emmett. Son fiancé a déjà appelé ! Il leur a dit que Rosalie l'avait rejoint à l'hôtel et comme il dînait à l'extérieur avec des clients, elle était allée à un bar. Il leur dit qu'il l'avait surprise avec un soldat et a annoncé la rupture de leurs fiançailles. »_

_« Et ils l'ont cru ? » m'exclamai-je._

_« Chut ! » me gronda une infirmière._

_« Va au bureau et vois avec le colonel si on peut faire quelque chose, porter plainte ou... »_

_« Non ! » nous interrompit Rosalie qui s'était réveillée._

_« Mais vous devez porter plainte ! » insistai-je._

_« C'est terminé, je suis perdue pour eux. » déclara-t-elle, étrangement calme._

_« On se portera témoin. » promis-je et Edward acquiesça._

**PDV Rosalie**

_« C'est inutile, ils ne vous croiront pas. Je ne suis pas étonnée par ce que Royce a fait. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée sur son compte... » _

_Il avait une réputation et avant d'accepter de me marier avec lui, je lui avais fait promettre d'être fidèle et il avait juré. J'étais aussi partie le rejoindre pour faire taire la petite voix en moi qui me disait que j'étais déjà trompée. _

_Après m'avoir battue, il s'était empressé de me salir aux yeux de ma famille. Mes parents l'avaient donc cru..._

_« Ils vont venir et on va leur raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. » m'assura le deuxième soldat._

_Mon sauveur me couvait du regard, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Mais pourquoi ses yeux à lui étaient si tristes ? Et pourquoi avec lui je n'avais soudain plus peur ?_

_« Merci. » lui dis-je._

_« Mlle Hale, je refuse de laisser ce salop s'en tirer aussi facilement. »_

_« S'en est assez pour ce soir, nous coupa l'infirmière en chef Platt. Elle a besoin de repos. »_

_Cette nuit-là, je ne pus dormir qu'après que l'infirmière m'ait donné de nouveaux calmants et même dans mes rêves, mon avenir se décidait. Il était évident que mes parents ne voudraient plus de moi chez eux, ils avaient préféré croire Royce. Des années plus tôt, il m'avait prévenue que si je me déshonorais, je n'aurais plus ma place dans la famille et j'avais juré d'être celle qu'ils attendaient. Je les avais trahis et ils viendraient jusque dans le Kentucky pour me le reprocher._

_« Comment s'appellent-ils ? » demandai-je timidement à l'infirmière quand elle vint prendre mon pouls et ma température.._

_« Emmett Mc Carthy et Edward Masen. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire mais pour être admise ici, le sergent Mc Carthy a du se porter garant de vous, insinuant que vous êtes liés. Il a eu peur que vos agresseurs ne vous retrouvent dans un hôpital public. »_

_« Ça ne fait rien. Merci mademoiselle. »_

_« Appelez-moi Esmé. Je vais préparer vos papiers pour que vous puissiez sortir. »_

**PDV Emmett**

_« Elle est réveillée ? questionnai-je l'infirmière en chef dès qu'elle sortit de la chambre de Rosalie._

_« Oui. »_

_« Elle sort quand ? »_

_« Dans deux heures, le médecin doit venir l'ausculter. Sergent, vous savez que vous avez pris des risques en l'amenant ici. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Jouez le jeu quand le médecin sera là, j'ai déjà prévenu Mlle Hale. » _

_« Où est ma fille ?! » nous coupa une femme, ressemblant beaucoup à Rosalie._

_Je rentrai avec eux dans la chambre, M. et Mme Hale ne me remarquèrent que parce que Rosalie me dit bonjour d'une voix angélique._

_« C'est lui ?! » s'exclama son père._

_« Votre fille a été agressée par son soi-disant fiancé qui la trompait hier encore. Avec trois autres hommes ils... »_

_« Non ! » gémit Rosalie._

_Je la regardai, décidé à aller contre sa volonté, elle ne dit plus rien mais semblait certaine que ça ne changerait rien. Les deux grosses valises apportées par ses parents prouvaient qu'elle avait d'ailleurs raison._

_« Ils ont tenté de la violer et j'ai du me battre avec eux pour qu'ils cessent. Regardez ces marques ! »_

_Je pointai la pommette de Rosalie puis m'approchai d'elle encore et relevai son bras ou l'on distinguait la forme d'une main. Sa mère s'approcha et enlaça doucement sa fille, elles pleurèrent quelques instants toutes les deux, mais le père de Rosalie resta impassible et agacé visiblement par la scène, il tira en arrière son épouse._

_« Qui nous dit que ça n'est pas vous qui avez battu ma fille ? Royce King est un homme de parole. » me cracha-t-il._

_« Cet enfoiré doit passer devant un tribunal pour ce qu'il a fait ! »_

_« Comment osez-vous ? Vous êtes le responsable de son déshonneur ! Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? » tempêta-t-il._

_« Moi ? »_

_« Une raclure de votre espèce doit déshonorer dix jeunes filles par semaine ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas comme ça, protestai-je. Jamais je n'ai fait ça. Je n'ai pas touché à votre fille, je l'ai sauvée ! »_

_« Ah ! J'avais mal compris, rigola-t-il méchamment, pardonnez-moi. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal et avez donc pour projet de l'épouser... »_

_Le père de Rosalie me mit au défi, je sus alors que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, il était persuadé que sa fille avait trompé son fiancé avec moi. Le problème était que je la connaissais à peine ! J'étais soldat et sans attaches, je ne pouvais pas me marier ! Rosalie n'osa pas répondre à mon regard, elle était perdue pour ses parents et semblait faire le deuil d'une vie gâchée._

_« Vous n'allez pas la laisser seule dans son état tout de même, continua-t-il. Vous, un soldat, un homme d'honneur. »_

_« Je la connais à peine mais vous refusez de la croire, je vais m'occuper d'elle, jamais plus vous ne pourrez la blesser. » répliquai-je sèchement._

_Rosalie ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, dépitée. _

**PDV Rosalie**

_Pourquoi se sacrifiait-il pour moi ? Il ne me connaissait pas, il avait juste agi pour me défendre, parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, fiancée à un homme dont je ne connaissez que le nom, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir sous les coups de Royce. Que pouvais-je apporter de bon à Emmett Mc Carthy._

_Mon père sortit de ma chambre après avoir exigé de recevoir la copie du certificat de mariage dans la semaine. Ma mère m'enlaça encore, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et je n'en étais pas étonnée._

_« Je suis désolée ma chérie. Il changera d'avis quand tu seras mariée, tu pourras revenir. »_

_« Non. » jurai-je._

_Elle m'observa, découvrant la nouvelle Rosalie, celle qui ne se plierait plus aux volontés absurdes et rétrogrades de ses parents._

_« Je ne reviendrai pas. » dis-je encore._

_« Écris-moi alors, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, s'il te plait. »_

_Je hochai la tête et à son tour elle me quitta. Je me jurai que ce serait la dernière fois, mais secouée par de gros sanglots, je ne pouvais que maudire ce jour où ma vie avait été détruite._

_« Je suis là pour toi, Rosalie. » entendis-je avant d'être enveloppée par des bras puissants._

_Emmett s'assit sur le lit et me serra avec force. Il me calma grâce à sa voix et à ses mains dans mon dos et mes cheveux._

_« Vous n'avez pas à le faire... balbutiai-je... à m'épouser. »_

_« Je prendrai soin de toi Rosalie, si tu le veux. Je ne te forcerai pas. »_

_Je ne dis plus rien et finis par m'endormir. Et il était encore là à mon réveil._

**PDV Emmett**

_Quand elle s'endormit dans mes bras, je me dis que ça serait merveilleux de vivre cela chaque jour. Rosalie était une jeune femme magnifique, je l'admirais pour sa force et tout en moi me criait de tout faire pour la garder à mes côtés. Était-ce un coup de foudre ? _

_J'installai Rosalie puis repartis dans ma chambre à l'autre bout de la base. Edward avait raté l'entraînement de ce matin à cause de moi, il était de corvée quand j'arrivais._

_« Comment elle va ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, je dirais bien mais ses parents l'ont lâchée, ils ont refusé de m'écouter. »_

_« C'est pas possible... Tu veux que je prévienne l'intendant ? »_

_« Non, je vais encore essayer de la convaincre de porter plainte. »_

_« Où va-t-elle aller ? Elle n'est pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non... Edward, tu as toujours ta permission mercredi prochain ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Oui, le lieutenant me l'a laissée. »_

_« Je vas demander à Rosalie de m'épouser. »_

_« Mais tu ne la connais pas ! »_

_« Ses parents l'ont complètement lâchée. »_

_« Tu es certain que c'est la seule raison ? » se moqua-t-il._

_Nous avions grandi sur les même terrains de jeux, il me connaissait bien pour savoir que cette fille m'avait tapé dans l'oeil. Mais je n'avais plus quinze ans et Rosalie avait fait bien plus que ça._

_« Je veux que tu sois mon témoin. » déclarai-je fièrement._

_Je me rendis ensuite à Louisville pour acheter une bague de fiançailles, à mon retour à l'hôpital, Rosalie dormait toujours._

_« Voici les papiers de décharge, ses parents les ont signé. » me dit l'infirmière en chef._

_« Ils se sont barrés j'espère. » _

_« J'ai terminé mon rapport avec le médecin, il y a assez de preuves médicales pour qu'elle puisse porter plainte. Je lui ai trouvé une place dans un foyer à Louisville, le temps qu'elle s'en remette. »_

_« Merci, j'espère qu'elle va le faire, ces quatre... »_

_Rosalie remua dans son sommeil, je me tus et l'infirmière sortit de la chambre._

_« Emmett ? »_

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Mieux je crois. »_

_« L'infirmière Platt et le docteur Cullen ont récolté assez de preuves pour que tu portes plainte. »_

_« C'est inutile. » contra-t-elle fermement._

_« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »_

_« Ça n'est pas de ta faute. »_

_« Rosalie Hale ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Emmett... Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Mon père ne... »_

_« Je m'en fiche de lui, je veux t'épouser Rosalie. Ma demande n'est pas très romantique mais elle est sincère. Je veux m'occuper de toi et te protéger. »_

_« Oui. »_

**_oOo_**_  
_**  
PDV Rosalie**

_Après notre mariage, une semaine plus tard, je quittai l'hôtel de Louisville pour aller vivre avec mon mari dans une maison cossue. Une chambre avec deux lits jumeaux, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bains meublés le plus simplement possible mais je m'y sentis chez moi._

_Emmett n'avait rien tenté, il m'avait embrassée sur la joue lors de la cérémonie, il me parlait avec douceur, me laissait arranger notre chez nous comme bon me semblait. Les deux mois suivants, j'avais appris à vivre avec lui et à apprécier la vie certes strict de la base mais rassurante. Mes parents m'avaient donnée ma dot, ma mère m'avait même envoyée ma robe de mariage, espérant que nous nous allions marier ensuite à l'église. Je l'avais revendue._

_Bien que cette vie ne fut en rien comparable avec celle pour laquelle j'avais auparavant été destinée, je l'avais acceptée. Emmett du comprendre que j'avais l'intention d'être une vraie épouse pour lui. Il m'invita dîner en ville, au cinéma, nous nous promenions dans les parcs et puis un soir, il m'avait embrassée._

_Hélas la guerre nous sépara, Emmett allait partir pour le Vietnam et je resterais seule._

**PDV Emmett**

_Je pus passer ma dernière journée et soirée avec ma femme. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que j'étais marié, d'ailleurs mes parents avaient cru à une blague et j'avais aussi dû leur envoyer la copie du certificat pour leur prouver. _

_Alors pour cette dernière journée, Rosalie me laissa faire la grasse matinée dans mon lit puis me prépara un merveilleux petit-déjeuner. Nous avions regardé « Ma Sorcière Bien-Aimée » à la télévision ensemble dans le salon, Rosalie se pelotonna contre moi et j'avais osé quelques baisers dans ses cheveux de soie. Le midi nous allâmes dans mon restaurant préféré à Elizabethtown et passâmes quelques heures à flâner tout en discutant. Nous admirâmes le coucher du soleil depuis Fort Knox, puisque je devais être chaque soir à la base._

_« Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle en retournant chez nous, sa main dans la mienne._

_« Évidemment, et je reviendrai pour mes permissions. »_

_« Que puis-je faire en t'attendant ? »_

_« Ce que tu veux. » répliquai-je, étonné par sa question._

_« J'aurais aimé étudier. »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux Rosie, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Mais ne m'oublie pas. »_

_« Jamais. »_

_Elle me guida ensuite sans un mot jusqu'à notre chambre, elle s'allongea dans mon lit et me tendit les bras. Je la rejoignis, recouvrant sa silhouette fine de la mienne imposante. Par mes gestes pressés et précis contre les siens lents et timides, nous nous déshabillâmes l'un l'autre. Ému par sa confiance, je voulus quand même m'assurer qu'elle n'appliquait pas une de ses leçons pour être la parfaite épouse._

_« Non, rit-elle. J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi. »_

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime Rosalie. »_

_Je m'enfonçai en elle, enivré par la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son sexe. Jamais je n'avais connu un tel plaisir avec une femme, quelle joie et quel soulagement de ressentir cela avec ma femme. Je lui pris sa virginité et elle n'eut pas si mal que ça, m'assura-t-elle. _

_Ma dernière nuit avec elle lui fut consacrée, elle me donna encore son corps et voulut aimer le mien. Entre chaque étreinte, je la questionnai sur elle, sur ses projets et ses attentes. Quand une question la dérangeait elle m'embrassait et je changeais de sujet._

**PDV Rosalie**

_Aux premiers chants des oiseaux, je m'enhardis avec mon mari, je le goutai là où je savais qu'il aimerait, je le caressais, l'embrassais et le laissais me mentir. Il ne pouvait pas être certain de revenir. Au son de la trompette, Emmett quitta mes bras et mes lèvres, nous nous habillâmes, moi à la hâte mais lui avec attention. Il était si beau dans son uniforme, il rigola quand je le lui dis._

_« Tu veux venir ? »_

_« Bien sur. »_

_« Allons-y ma chère femme. »_

_« Emmett, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour cette nuit merveilleuse. »_

_« C'est à moi de te remercier. »_

**PDV Edward**

_C'était si injuste pour lui que de partir alors qu'il venait de se marier. Je n'avais revu Rosalie qu'au mariage et un soir par hasard au restaurant. Je n'avais raconté à personne les circonstances de leur rencontre, pour tous les gars, le sergent Mc Carthy avait eu un coup de foudre pour une beauté blonde du nord du pays et l'avait gardé avec lui._

_Une fois dans cet avion, je ne serais plus l'ami d'enfance d'Emmett mais son subordonné. Je garderais intacte l'admiration que j'avais pour lui et prierais pour que nous rentrions tous les deux sains et saufs de ce pays._

_La femme du sergent dut le quitter et rester avec les autres proches des partants. Ils reproduisirent ce dont j'étais témoin depuis près d'une demi-heure, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient._

_Le sergent balança son barda sur le camion plateforme et après un dernier sourire pour sa femme, il rejoignit les rangs._

**PDV Jasper**

_J'avais entendu parler d'Emmett Mc Carthy avant qu'il n'arrive au Vietnam, il était devenu une légende à Fort Knox, gagnant des paris stupides et séduisant plus que son quota de femmes. Alors en le rencontrant, j'avais été décontenancé. Il était sérieux, pas du tout farceur et refusa d'être initié aux beautés vietnamiennes._

_Comme d'autres, le sergent Mc Carthy fut accablé par la situation et par la cruauté de certains de nos ordres. Il se joignit à un groupe de gradés qui ne tardèrent pas à conspirer contre nos généraux et à contourner le règlement. La première fois qu'Emmett agit sciemment pour ne pas exécuter un ordre, on lui supprima sa permission prévue deux mois plus tard. Et pour sauver des vies, pour épargner aussi ses camarades, Emmett devint la bête noire de l'état-major. Pourtant il réussissait chaque mission, le seul objectif qu'il n'atteignait jamais était le nombre de morts._

_Il monta en grade en même temps que moi et devint Major, ce fut l'occasion pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaître. Il m'intégra au groupe de dissidents, j'avais eu une prise de conscience plus tardive et j'en avais honte mais aucun ne me rejeta pour autant. Parce que désobéir aux ordres était très grave, nous ne pouvions mettre dans la confidence aucun autre soldat qui n'avait pas de poste décisionnaire._

_Les années passèrent et Emmett ne rentrait jamais aux États-Unis, sanctionné pour ses « erreurs » et après sa blessure, le général Volturi avait voulu le garder au plus près. Emmett s'était confié un jour qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Il tombait amoureux de sa femme, chaque jour un peu plus et chaque lettre le rendait à la fois si heureux et si triste d'être loin d'elle. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas regretter ses choix et ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son épouse._

**PDV Emmett**

Malgré les lettres chaleureuses et les quelques mots doux, j'avais toujours senti comme un secret entre nous, un secret à elle et qui nous séparait. À cause de ça, j'avais préféré ne pas trop espérer, elle ne m'aimait pas encore mais je m'étais juré de changer ça si je rentrais. Et dans le fond, je me disais que si je perdais la vie au Vietnam, elle serait moins triste que si elle m'avait aimé.

Mais depuis deux ans, je vivais avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, j'avais refusé qu'elle soit prévenue de ma blessure. Et maintenant que Cheney s'engageait dans cette rue inconnue, celle où ma femme vivait, je ne pouvais que regretter mon secret.

Je l'aperçus sur le perron, son visage était grave et elle regarda plusieurs fois vers la maison comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Je demandais à Ben Cheney de se garer, il descendit pour décharger du coffre de mon sac puis me souhaita bonne chance. Rosalie était là, elle souriait et pleurait en secouant la tête.

**PDV Rosalie**

J'avais remarqué la voiture approcher sans croire qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett qui arrivait. Mais c'était lui ! Enfin il était rentré ! Après cinq ans à l'autre bout du monde, à risquer sa vie et à me manquer comme je ne l'aurais pas cru possible, mon mari était là. Je pleurais de joie et me dis que ça n'était pas possible, que c'était un rêve.

« Bonjour Rosie. »

Je fondis en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, il était le seul que j'avais autorisé à le faire.

« Oh Emmett ! »

Je me jetai dans ses bras ouverts, retrouvant les élans de désir et de tendresse que j'avais découverts cinq ans plus tôt.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » me dit-il en me soulevant.

« Toi aussi. Je t'aime Emmett. J'ai du attendre cinq ans avant de pouvoir te le dire. »

« Ça valait la peine d'attendre. »

Il me libéra pour mieux me regarder puis il essuya mes joues.

« Rentrons chez nous. »

Je lui avais envoyé des photos de la maison, il me dit que c'était encore plus beau en vrai, il s'y sentait à l'aise et avait hâte d'y prendre ces marques.

« Ce fauteuil est attribué à quelqu'un ? » me demanda-t-il pour me prouver ce qu'il venait de dire.

« À toi si tu le veux. »

Ce fut quand il s'y assit que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange dans sa démarche.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'inquiétai-je en pointant sa jambe droite qui ne se pliait pas.

« Assieds-toi Rosalie. »

Il garda le silence, cherchant ses mots et je me dis que peut-être, je devrais lui avouer en première ce que je lui avais caché.

« J'ai été blessé il y a deux ans, lâcha-t-il, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter. Je vais mieux maintenant mais je... »

Je regardai vers sa cheville droite, il n'en avait pas. Il releva son pantalon et dévoila une barre de métal.

« Oh... tu... »

**PDV Emmett**

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et toucha ma prothèse. Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau, je m'en voulais tant de la rendre triste. Elle laissa ensuite retomber le tissu mais ses mains continuèrent à me toucher. Voulait-elle s'assurer que je n'avais pas d'autres blessures ?

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu comme tu l'aurais pu, je crois. »

« J'avais peur. »

« Ça ne change rien Emmett. »

« Vraiment ? » dus-je insister parce que ces mots étaient ceux que j'avais voulu entendre et que la vie, je le savais, faisait rarement de si beaux cadeaux.

« Je t'aime. Edward et Jasper m'ont appris pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de permissions, tu es un héros et je suis si fière de toi. »

« Mais je ne suis plus le même. »

« Pas à mes yeux... Pas à mes yeux. Tu as toujours été mon sauveur, et tu as sauvé tant d'autres vies. »

Je la fis s'assoir sur mes cuisses et l'enlaçai avec la ferme intention de ne plus la relâcher.

« J'ai pensé à ce moment si souvent... » murmura-t-elle contre mon torse.

« Moi aussi. Pardonne-moi de ne rien avoir dit, j'avais peur de te perdre. Je me sentais si coupable déjà de t'avoir laissée seule ici, alors être diminué... »

« Tu ne l'es pas ! Emmett, ça ne change rien, je te le jure. »

« Rosalie, je t'aime mais je sais que cinq ans c'est long. Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Et toi ? »

« Moi non plus. » me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Mais tu m'as caché quelque chose, dans tes lettres... »

« Suis-moi. »

Elle nous fit monter à l'étage et ouvrit une porte blanche où il était écrit Amy en lettres roses. Ma gorge se serra, encore plus quand cette porte s'ouvrit et que je vis une petite fille dormir à poings fermés. Amy...

Rosalie resta derrière moi et m'enlaça tandis que nous deux pleurâmes en silence. Son secret... Ma fille. Amy.

« Elle s'appelle Amy, elle est née le 20 août 1968. Tu ne m'as pas laissée seule Emmett. »

« C'est un miracle. » murmurai-je.

« J'ai noirci vingt-trois cahiers depuis le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte jusqu'à ce matin. Chaque jour, pour qu'à ton retour tu puisses tout savoir d'elle dans les moindres détails. J'ai aussi des centaines de photos. Elle va à l'école maternelle et... »

Je n'entendis plus Rosalie, j'observais ma fille dormir, j'admirais la finesse de ses traits et ses boucles blondes, elle ressemblait à ma femme. C'était l'enfant que j'avais espéré avoir un jour, une petite princesse plus belle encore que sa mère.

« Tu as vu sur sa table de chevet ? »

« Une photo de nous deux. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire que tu arriverais aujourd'hui, je craignais qu'elle soit déçue si tu arrivais en retard ou... »

« Ou si je t'en avais voulu, devinai-je en me retournant. Merci pour cet incroyable cadeau Rosalie. »

« Je peux te dire la même chose. »

Je l'embrassai tendrement et alors que j'avais voulu ne plus quitter ses bras, je la relâchai pour m'assoir sur le sol, à côté de cette petite poupée aux joues roses.

« Amy va bientôt se réveiller. » me prévint Rosalie.

« Ça t'ennuie si je reste ici ? »

« Non... elle va être si heureuse en te voyant. Elle... elle me ressemble je sais, mais elle tient de toi, la même gentillesse, elle a ton rire. »

Amy s'étira plusieurs fois, déglutit, se tourna et enfin ouvrit les yeux.

**PDV Rosalie**

Elle le vit mais ne réalisa pas immédiatement, elle me chercha du regard et mon sourire lui répondit. Son père était là et il ne partirait plus. Amy s'assit, elle tendit ses mains pour les poser sur le visage inondé d'Emmett, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Je me souviendrais à jamais du rire qu'il lui provoqua en la soulevant et la faisant virevolter dans les airs.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Alice**

Jazz était tellement nerveux ce soir, il avait catégoriquement refusé que nous dinions avec Edward et Bella. Au moment du dessert, il se leva et mit un genou à terre devant moi.

« Alice, je n'ai pas trouvé les mots parfaits pour te demander de m'épouser. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu as donné un sens à ma vie et je te promets de te rendre heureuse. »

« Jasper... »

« Dis-moi oui. » me supplia-t-il.

Je ne lui dis rien, je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai fougueusement. Cette nuit-là il refusa encore de me faire l'amour mais me promit des nuits blanches pour notre lune de miel.

_oOo_

**PDV Emmett**

J'avais été tenté de la laisser dormir toute la nuit avec nous mais Amy gigotait beaucoup et le lit n'était pas si grand. Quand elle avait été profondément endormie, je l'avais recouchée dans son lit et j'avais pu passer du mode papa poule à celui mari en manque.

Le lendemain passa trop vite avec ma petite famille, lorsque Amy fit sa sieste, Rosalie me raconta les derniers mois avec ses nouveaux amis. Je tiquai sur les anecdotes d'Edward et sa Bella.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait aucune infirmière de ce nom. Je te l'ai dit, il est gay. »

Rosalie rigola mais ne m'en dit pas plus, à la place elle me nourrit de lasagnes que la petite-amie d'Edward avait préparé pour moi. Elle me relata aussi tout ce qu'Alice avait fait pour elle et ma fille, je lui devais une fière chandelle à cette nana.

« Les voilà ! » s'exclama plus tard Amy en entendant une voiture se garer devant le garage.

Edward et Jasper entrèrent suivis de deux jeunes femmes brunes aux cheveux courts et...

« Qu'est-ce que... » articulai-je en fixant celle qui donnait la main à mon ami d'enfance.

« Emmett, tu te souviens de Jake ? » me demanda-t-il déjà hilare.

Jacob Black, l'amant d'Edward, était une femme ?!

**PDV Rosalie**

La nuit était tombée, Amy s'était endormie sur le canapé devant les aventures de Mickey à la télévision, Bella et Alice se chamaillaient dans la cuisine, Jasper et Edward eux tentaient d'échapper à cette énième querelle.

« Viens avec moi. » me demanda mon mari.

Il m'entraîna dans le jardin derrière la maison et nous fit assoir sur la balancelle.

« Tu veux vivre à Houston ? »

« N'importe où tant qu'on part d'ici. Je ne veux plus vivre ici, je veux recommencer une vie à nous, loin de Fort Knox. »

« Alors Houston ? Amy m'en voudrait de la séparer d'Alice et Edward. »

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comme je voulais recommencer du début. Je ne l'avais épousé que pour apaiser mes parents et ne pas me retrouver à la rue. Je m'en étais voulue de lui avoir pris sa liberté mais Emmett m'avait aimé si rapidement et ne m'avait depuis jamais paru regretter sa décision. Aujourd'hui je ne voulais qu'il soit heureux sans la présence en permanence d'autres soldats et de la base à quelques kilomètres. Même si il suivait les traces de Jasper et d'Edward à la NASA, j'allait l'empêcher de partir pour une autre guerre.

« Eh bébé qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta Emmett face à mon silence.

« Je veux... »

« Dis moi, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. » me jura-t-il.

« Je veux t'épouser Emmett. »

« Oui?! Mais on est déjà marié. »

« Je ne t'aimais pas autant alors. » lui rappelai-je.

« Ok, donc tu veux m'épouser encore une fois ? »

« Oui ! Je t'aime Emmett Mc Carthy. »

J'entendis des applaudissements venant de la maison, je les ignorai et embrassai mon mari.

* * *

_J'ai longuement hésité à faire aussi une partie pour Carlisle et Esmé, je la ferais et vous aurez la suite de toutes ces histoires d'amour !_

_Ça vous a plu ?_


	4. 4ème partie

**LEUR GUERRE**

**4ème PARTIE**

**PDV Angela**

Avant de quitter la maison, je regardais le courrier et fus surprise d'y trouver une épaisse enveloppe ivoire. Mon mari, Ben, me rejoignit et m'embrassa.

« On y va ? »

« Regarde. » lui dis-je en lui tendant le carton d'invitation.

« Au moins on les verra tous ! » rigola-t-il.

« Un triple mariage, c'est... bizarre. » ajoutai-je.

« C'est cool, on fera la route juste une fois. J'adore ces gars mais Houston c'est loin! J'espère que Jake viendra, il a carrément disparu de la circulation mais comme Masen et lui étaient inséparables, et qu'ils se marie, il viendra sûrement. C'était un mec cool. »

« Tu te souviens des rumeurs ? »

« J'y ai jamais cru. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Moi si, mais tu as raison c'est sympa de leur part de nous inviter. »

« J'y vais chérie, à ce soir ! »

La vie sur la base redevenait celle que j'avais connue neuf ans plus tôt, mais désormais j'étais mariée et enceinte. J'enviais un peu ces trois couples qui avaient quitté Fort Knox pour aller vivre au Texas. Quatre mois après le retour de toutes les troupes, la base avait perdu la moitié de ses soldats et j'avais vraiment envie de changer d'air avec Ben.

« Angela ! »

Esmé Platt, l'infirmière en chef du service post-opératoire se gara devant chez moi, comme chaque matin depuis deus mois, elle passait par « mon quartier » pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je la connaissais de réputation seulement et j'avais été ravie d'être dans son service. C'était une femme vraiment adorable, patiente et généreuse.

« Bonjour Esmé ! » la saluai-je.

« Oh, tu l'as reçue aussi ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en pointant l'enveloppe que j'avais gardé dans les mains.

« Oui, Ben est très touché, je les connaissais moins bien. »

« Il faut qu'on demande nos permissions dès aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as raison, tu veux qu'on fasse la route tous les trois vers Houston ? »

« Bonne idée ! »

**PDV Esmé**

Angela et moi nous séparâmes sur le seuil de l'hôpital, la pauvre changeait de service presque tous les jours mais je l'enviai surtout en la voyant aller au service gynécologie obstétrique. J'avais de plus en plus hâte de quitter mon poste. J'avais signé pour un an encore, parce que je ne voulais pas abandonner les soldats à peine de retour et blessés, et il me restait cinq mois à tenir. Je me plaquai soudain contre un mur, la vraie raison pour mon prochain départ paradait dans les couloirs, tout sourire.

Carlisle Cullen.

Pendant quatre ans, j'avais été heureuse sans lui sur la base mais il était rentré et avait reprit son poste de médecin chef du service dans lequel j'étais, post-opératoire, le service le plus bondé d'ailleurs.

Je fis demi-tour et allai me chercher un café, j'avais beau me motiver chaque matin en me disant que j'étais une excellente infirmière, professionnelle et appréciée de tous, je détestais avoir affaire avec lui et depuis qu'il était revenu, c'était tous les jours.

**PDV Carlisle**

Esmé était en retard pour notre tournée matinale, ça lui arrivait parfois mais c'était sans doute à cause de sa grande popularité ici. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital de la base depuis près de quinze ans. Arrivée ici avec son mari, elle y était restée à la mort de celui-ci, je n'avais jamais su comment il était décédé mais des rumeurs avaient couru. Charles Emerson buvait et était bagarreur, l'accident de voiture n'était pas vraiment avéré, mais il fut tout de même enterré en soldat et Esmé avait pu rester à travailler sur la base. Quand je l'avais connue, elle avait déjà repris son nom de jeune fille et venait d'être nommée infirmière en chef. Et en tombant amoureux d'elle j'avais cherché à découvrir pourquoi elle se tenait si éloignée des hommes.

Le mari d'Esmé n'était pas que bagarreur dans les bars, il la battait elle aussi. Son dossier médical était tristement épais, poignets, bras cassés, côtes fêlées, hématomes sur tout le corps. à cause des blessures à son ventre, parce qu'elle avait fait deux fausses couches en un an, son mari l'avait punie et la pauvre avait du subir une hystérectomie.

« Bonjour docteur Cullen. » me dit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Esmé était la femme la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue, la plus souriante aussi et la plus douce. Comment son ex-mari avait pu s'en prendre à elle ? Elle était un ange avec les malades, un modèle de patience et de bonté. Mais avec moi, elle était froide, même glaciale.

« Bonjour infirmière Platt. Nous y allons ? »

Trois fois par jour, nous devions visiter ensemble chaque blessé et décider de la suite des soins. La visite du matin était celle qui prenait le plus de temps, près d'une heure et demi. Ça n'était pas une promenade de santé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais je chérissais chaque instant passé à côté d'elle.

J'avais espéré que nos retrouvailles se passeraient autrement, parce que quand je l'avais rencontrée, Esmé avait été merveilleuse, gentille et attentionnée envers moi aussi. Mais depuis mon retour, elle m'évitait, ne disait rien qui n'avait pas un rapport avec notre travail. Si je n'avais rien tenté en la rencontrant, c'était parce que je savais que je partirais six mois après au Vietnam et je ne voulais pas lui imposer une relation à longue distance avec la peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. J'étais de retour et encore plus amoureux, elle était toujours célibataire mais plus tout aimable.

À notre deuxième tournée de la journée, j'eus enfin quelque chose à lui dire qui n'avait rien à voir nos patients.

« J'ai croisé Angela Cheney au déjeuner, elle m'a dit que vous alliez tous aux mariages. »

« En effet... »

« J'ai proposé que l'on prenne ma voiture, la vieille Ford de Ben ne tiendra pas la route. »

« Je ne sais pas encore si je viendrais. » dit-elle froidement.

« Mais vous avez déjà posé trois jours. »

Elle entra dans une chambre, interrompant ainsi notre discussion. Si seulement je savais pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi avec moi.

**PDV Rosalie**

Nous vivions tous dans le même quartier de Houston à l'est du centre spatial de la NASA, séparés par d'autres maisons de famille de soldats. Alice avait râlé mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les avantages à vivre ainsi en communauté. Elle et Jasper étaient revenus deux mois plus tôt pour emménager et envisageait déjà un long voyage de noces. Edward et Bella avaient si peu dépensé leurs soldes toutes ces années qu'ils purent acheter leur maison. Lui et Emmett étaient déjà engagés sur la base, ils garderaient leur grade mais n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes tâches. Mon mari et moi avions revendu la maison de Louisville à un bon prix et avant d'emménager, nous avions passé une semaine à Disney World en Floride avec notre fille.

L'idée d'un triple mariage était venu d'Amy, et les trois fiancés avaient adoré cette idée. J'aimais beaucoup Alice et Bella mais j'avais été plutôt réfractaire. Finalement, Emmett m'avait convaincue, Bella voulait un mariage simple et avait accepté en pensant qu'elle ne serait pas le centre de l'attention, quant à Alice elle céda à la condition de tout organiser. Nous voulions toutes êtres mariées au plus tôt, nous n'avions de toute façon pas de famille à inviter, à part celle de Jasper.

De la base de Fort Knox, nous n'avions invité que Ben Cheney et son épouse Angela, qui avaient passé plusieurs années au Vietnam avec nos hommes, ainsi que le docteur Cullen. Ce dernier avait évité à Emmett l'amputation de toute sa jambe droite. Il avait aussi participé avec Jasper et Emmett à des missions « ratées », où ils n'avaient pas suivi les ordres pour ainsi épargner des vies amies et ennemies. Carlisle était venu nous voir à son retour à la base et après le choc de revoir Jake sous sa vraie identité, il avait juré de garder le secret. J'avais voulu aussi inviter Esmé Platt, l'infirmière qui m'avait soigné ce soir où j'avais été agressée. C'était elle aussi qui m'avait annoncé que j'étais enceinte et j'aurais aimé accoucher avec son aide mais je n'avais pas voulu que qui que ce soit à la base le sache. Je lui avais tout de même présentée mon Amy, par manque de temps, car elle était dédiée à sa vocation, nous n'avions pas pu nous voir souvent les années suivantes.

Étrangement, elle avait d'abord annulé sa venue au mariage et j'avais du la harceler par téléphone pour qu'elle change d'avis. Elle ne me dit pas pourquoi aussi elle avait refusé de faire la route avec les Cheney et le docteur, mais m'assura qu'elle serait bel et bien là.

Je me préparais ce matin pour mon premier jour en tant qu'institutrice intérim, à la rentrée j'aurais une classe à moi à l'école primaire du quartier, mais en attendant je devais faire mes preuves. Bella hésitait encore à s'engager avec les hommes à la base spatiale et j'avais découvert pourquoi. Elle était enceinte ! Edward était sur un petit nuage depuis deux semaines et elle était malade comme un chien. Heureusement pour elle, Alice était bien trop accaparée par l'organisation de nos mariages pour remarquer l'état de notre amie.

**PDV Edward**

Le grand jour était pour le lendemain, enfin Bella et moi serions mariés ! Je n'avais pas été assez présent ces dernières semaines à cause de ma nouvelle affectation, et ma fiancée avait géré parfaitement notre emménagement. La maison était pareille que toutes celles de notre rue, les murs blanchis, de plein pied, avec un grand jardin à l'arrière. Nous avions quatre chambres à coucher, deux salles de bains et un grand sous-sol aménageable. Emmett avait déjà installé dans le sien une table de billard et un flipper, Alice en ferait un grand atelier de couture. Bella et moi n'avions pas encore décidé quoi faire et souvent, je la voyais un peu perdue dans cette grande maison. Et quelle joie de savoir que bientôt nous serions trois.

Bella aurait voulu le cacher jusque après le mariage, seule Alice n'avait encore rien deviné et avait mis la fatigue de ma future femme sur le compte de tous ces changements.

« Encore un jour et je serai officiellement à toi. » lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant avant de quitter la maison pour la base.

Elle se cala entre mes bras, la séparation était encore difficile pour nous.

« Repose-toi, mon amour. » lui demandai-je.

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour les invités de la base. Que vont-ils dire en me voyant ? »

« On aura le temps ce soir de leur expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassurai-je.

En chemin vers la station, Emmett aussi me parla de cette révélation à préparer.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne le leur as pas écrit mais tu aurais du au moins leur dire au téléphone. Imagine leurs têtes ! »

« Je me souviens de la tienne et de celle de Jasper ! » rigolai-je.

« Je me demande encore comment Bella a pu rester si longtemps dans le rôle d'un homme. Et au lit, c'est comment ? »

« Arrête ! C'est une femme, une vraie ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir une collection de chaussures et de sacs à main pour le prouver. » ripostai-je.

Ma fiancée avait fait la paix avec son passé et était réellement bien dans sa peau. Elle n'était plus en permanence en train de se cacher, de modifier sa voix ou de faire semblant de se raser. Elle se sentait libre, bien plus que n'importe quel soldat de retour à la vie civile.

**PDV Esmé**

Le voyage nous prendrait presque une journée, Angela avait déjà arrangé le couchage avec Emmett Mc Carthy, les six futurs mariés avaient de la place, je dormirais chez les Mc Carthy, j'étais si heureuse à l'avance de revoir Rosalie et Amy. Carlisle, lui dormirait chez Edward Masen et sa fiancée.

Je conduisis ce matin-là jusqu'à la maison des Cheney et pestai en voyant que Carlisle était déjà arrivé. Angela me sauva en devant s'assoir à l'avant à cause de ses nausées. Le trajet débuta dans la bonne humeur, j'essayai vraiment de faire bonne figure. Carlisle me lançai régulièrement des regards depuis le rétroviseur, ses sourires ne faisaient que m'agacer davantage.

Pourtant il m'avait fait sentir... différente, troublée quand je l'avais rencontré. Avant son départ pour le Vietnam, il avait été six mois à l'hôpital avec moi, alternant entre entraînements et soins. J'avais cru voir en lui un homme bon, honnête, gentil. Son regard azuré et ses manières de gentleman avait fait effet sur moi, comme sur bon nombre d'autres infirmières.

Il était la personne qui m'avait donné assez de courage pour me proposer à partir moi aussi au Vietnam. J'avais soumis ma candidature qui avait été hélas refusée, et pire, j'avais été rétrogradée. Carlisle avait été choqué et m'avait assuré de son soutien. J'avais exigé connaître les raisons de cette punition, je n'avais eu aucune réponse si bien que j'étais allée fouiner dans le bureau du directeur. Un rapport m'avait causé de perdre mon poste d'infirmière en chef, un rapport signé Carlisle Cullen. Il avait inventé des raisons qui faisait de moi un élément non désirable dans une base du Vietnam. Chaque mensonge était encore ancré dans ma mémoire, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner d'avoir menti. Quant à savoir pourquoi, je n'avais pas trouvé d'explications et avant que je puisse le confronter, il était parti.

**PDV Carlisle**

« Arrête-toi ! » s'écria Angela, à peine une demi-heure après notre départ.

Elle descendit de la voiture en soutenant son ventre rond et courut pour vomir sur le côté de la route. Ben sortit aussitôt, suivi d'Esmé. Elle se montra si prévenante envers sa collègue, massant son dos et rassurant Ben qui voulait déjà faire demi-tour.

Esmé prit place à mes côtés tandis qu'Angela s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les genoux de son mari. Ils se parlèrent tout bas, bientôt absorbés dans leur conversation. Esmé ne dit rien et fit semblant de dormir. Quand nous quittâmes Nashville, après un arrêt aux toilettes et pour nous acheter des boissons, elle cessa sa comédie.

Elle consulta la carte routière et poussa un cri quelques instants plus tard, me faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu nous fais faire un détour d'au moins cent kilomètres ! »

« Pas du tout, on vient de sortir de Nashville et on va jusqu'à Memphis- »

« Il faut aller au sud, pointa-t-elle sur la carte, jusqu'à Birmingham en Alabama, ensuite on va vers la Nouvelle-Orléans et on longe l'océan jusqu'à Houston. On arrivera vers dix-huit heures et les routes seront chargées, de cette façon, au lieu d'arriver par le nord, on sera déjà à l'est où ils vivent. »

Je ne trouvais rien à dire, elle avait sans doute raison et fis demi-tour dès que je le pus. Cet incident fut le point de départ à de longues heures avec une passagère énervée. Elle critiqua ma conduite, je roulais parfois trop vite et parfois trop lentement, je me déportais vers la droite puis vers la gauche, il ne se passa plus dix minutes sans qu'elle me fasse un reproche. À chaque arrêt, elle s'occupait d'Angela et quand j'eus la malheureuse idée de suggérer d'acheter des chips, Esmé me cria presque dessus.

« Des chips ?! Et pourquoi pas du sel directement ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Il lui faut de la réglisse et de la guimauve ! »

Ben et Angela non plus n'avaient pas eu le temps d'acheter des cadeaux pour les mariés, pourtant Esmé ne me le reprocha qu'à moi. Elle aida nos amis à choisir et râla parce que je dus attendre une vendeuse pour me conseiller et emballer les cadeaux.

Ma faute suivante fut d'ouvrir la portière à Esmé, elle me traita de macho mais au moins elle ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions Baton Rouge pour un autre arrêt toilettes.

Elle m'en voulait pour autre chose, tous ces reproches n'étaient pas anodins, j'avais parfaitement conscience de sa mauvaise foi, elle aussi peut-être et nos amis également. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Chacun de ses regards me blessait au plus profond, faisant vaciller l'amour que je lui portais depuis plus de cinq ans.

**PDV Esmé**

« Tu exagères ! Tu es en permanence sur son dos. »

« Tu devrais dormir. » éludai-je en sortant de mon sac de voyage un gros gilet.

Angela ne laissa pas tomber, elle m'avait attirée loin des hommes qui achetaient de quoi dîner sur le chemin et devaient aussi prévenir Emmett que nous arriverions dans une heure et demie.

« Je ne te reconnais pas Esmé, jamais je ne t'ai vu si... méchante ! »

« Il est insupportable ! » craquai-je en refermant le coffre violemment.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi gentil que lui, ni un meilleur médecin ! »

Je reniflai avec dédain, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et malgré ma haine contre Carlisle, je ne voulais mêler personne à notre différend.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a fait pour nous tous au Vietnam, continua Angela. Il a été d'un grand réconfort là-bas et ici même, tout le monde à la base l'apprécie. »

« Il n'est pas si parfait, je peux te le garantir. »

« Alors il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous avant son départ ! Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Ne nie pas ! Il m'a parlé quelque fois de toi quand nous travaillions ensemble. Il te citait en exemple, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer grâce à lui. Quand il t'évoquait, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux.»

« Tu délires ! »

« Je te jure ! Les autres filles étaient en permanence en train d'essayer de le séduire mais il a toujours refusé. Je lui ai demandé si quelqu'un l'attendait. »

« Et alors ? » ne pus-je résister.

« Personne d'officiel, sachant qu'il partirait sur le front, il n'a pas voulu déclaré sa flamme. »

Je restai muette et allai m'installer en voiture. Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il parlé de moi à Angela ? Qu'avait-il bien pu trouver de louable de mon travail après les horreurs qu'il avait écrit dans ce rapport ? Qui était cette femme à qui il avait apparemment été fidèle ?

« Sois cool. » me souffla-t-elle alors que nos compagnons de route nous rejoignaient.

« Esmé ? » me dit Carlisle en ouvrant ma porte.

Je lui jetai un rapide regard, juste pour lui signifier que je l'écoutais.

« Ben va conduire, je suis fatiguée. Veux-tu aller à l'arrière avec Angela ? »

Il me tendit la main et parce que son regard était trop bleu, je ne réfléchis plus et posai ma main dans la sienne. Un courant électrique me parcourut, ce contact bref et presque anodin me donna des frissons et aussi très chaud. Une fois debout face à lui, je trouvai la force de détourner mes yeux et ne plus me sentir comme attirée vers lui.

Le temps fila, Angela s'endormit et je tentais tant bien que mal que d'ignorer qu'il était devant moi. Sa voix basse et douce résonnait dans l'habitacle, ils discutaient tranquillement de leur avenir à la base. Carlisle avait lui aussi décidé de quitter l'armée, il déciderait ensuite où il irait. Ben et Angela, je le savais, avaient envie de déménager de Fort Knox mais tous deux souhaitaient rester au service de l'armée. Ben indiqua que la base spatiale de Houston l'intriguait et qu'il espérait pouvoir en parler avec Edward et Emmett.

Les lumières de Houston éclairèrent le coucher de soleil, nous entrâmes dans la ville bruyante tous soulagés d'être bientôt arrivés.

« Je n'aurais pas du manger autant. » se plaignit Angela, avant de se précipiter vers la porte ouverte de la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie.

« Excusez-la, adressa Ben à nos hôtes. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir les mecs ! »

Edward tenait sa fiancée dans ses bras, un peu tendu, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous sourire quant à l'autre couple que je ne connaissais pas, j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait d'Alice et Jasper.

« Bienvenu ! Esmé je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » s'exclama Rosalie, bientôt coupée par une petite fille avec des couettes.

Amy avait tellement grandi, je la revis bébé avant d'admirer la ressemblance entre elle et sa mère. Rosalie et moi nous étreignîmes puis nous fûmes tous invités à entrer. Je partis à la recherche d'Angela, qui émergea de la salle de bains rapidement.

« La honte... » souffla-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie sait ce que c'est, la rassurai-je. Allez viens. »

Un grand silence régnait désormais dans le salon pourtant occupé par huit adultes et une fillette. J'observais les visages de chacun et il se passa encore une minute avant qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

« Jake va venir ? » demanda Angela à Edward.

« Non. » répondit sa fiancée, Bella, en offrant une grimace contrite.

« Dommage ! Edward et lui étaient tellement proches ! Il y avait même une rumeur que- »

« Angela ! » l'appela Ben.

Elle le rejoignit et l'interrogea du regard.

« Alors c'était pour ça... » murmura Carlisle.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper rigolèrent, j'étais vraiment perdue, tellement que je me décidai à questionner Carlisle.

« Jacob Black était le deuxième major au service de Jasper, avec Edward. Il s'avère que Jake est une femme, c'est Bella. »

Je partageai l'étonnement général comment une femme avait pu jouer aussi longtemps cette farce ?

**PDV Carlisle**

La ressemblance était évidemment flagrante, Bella avait encore les cheveux courts et portait un pantalon et un t-shirt simple. Il y avait eu des rumeurs sur elle, enfin sur Jacob Black. Je ne les avais pas prises au sérieux mais son air fluet et son caractère introverti avaient intrigué de nombreux soldats. Angela et moi avions entendu parler de Bella quand Edward avait été blessé. Dans son délire, il avait appelé à plusieurs reprises celle qu'il aimait et Jessica, une autre infirmière, avait aussi entendu qu'il allait se marier avec cette fameuse Bella.

« Il est important de garder ce secret, encore maintenant. » nous prévint Edward, toujours tendu.

La façon qu'il avait de protéger sa future femme était émouvant, même drôle car celle-ci avait vécu les mêmes épreuves et je ne doutais pas de sa capacité à se défendre elle-même. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas un danger.

« Nous ne dirons rien. » assurai-je de notre part à tous.

Esmé discuta ensuite avec Edward, elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il était hospitalisé à la base et sans surprise, avaient sympathisé. Nos hôtes insistèrent pour que nous dînions encore, Angela accepta avec plaisir, quant à moi j'étais trop fatigué pour refuser. Je me laissais même convaincre à boire du whisky, une première pour moi, tant je me sentais vidé par une journée difficile de voyage.

Esmé m'ignora le reste de la soirée, augmentant davantage ma colère. Pourquoi me haïssait-elle autant ? Si elle avait su que j'avais tout fait pour la protéger, elle aurait des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais j'avais caché ma participation.

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Angela entre deux bouchées de gâteau au chocolat.

Elle pointa Bella qui se mit à rougir.

« Tu es enceinte de combien de semaines ? » lui demanda Angela.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Alice, abasourdie.

Edward répondit pour sa fiancée et expliqua qu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre encore un mois avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je ne sus comment Angela avait deviné, tout occupé à admirer et à maudire Esmé.

Un peu avant minuit, nous nous séparâmes, je suivis Edward et Bella chez eux, tandis que les Cheney allaient chez Jasper et Alice. Je m'installai dans la chambre d'ami mais ne pus m'endormir. Était-ce l'alcool ou la colère ? Je ne pouvais pas tuer mes sentiments pour Esmé, malgré cette journée catastrophique, je l'aimais toujours. Au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner entre mes draps, je me rhabillai et sortis marcher. L'air était encore chargé en humidité mais un vent faible parvenait à rendre l'atmosphère plus respirable.

Mes pas me conduisirent devant la maison des Mc Carthy, j'observai longuement la façade, tentant de deviner où dormait Esmé. Elle sortit de l'ombre du porche et m'interpella.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je dois te parler. » annonçai-je en trouvant enfin le courage.

Elle ne put pas refuser puisque je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées sur le porche de la maison.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?! » la pressai-je en l'acculant dans un coin.

« Je ne parlerais pas avec toi cette nuit, tu as bu. »

« Assez pour te confronter. J'en ai assez Esmé ! Tu as été une garce aujourd'hui alors que j'ai toujours agi comme un gentleman avec toi ! »

« Oh vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Je crois surtout que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te déteste ! »

« Tu me détestes ? » murmurai-je, frappé en plein cœur.

« C'est à cause de toi que je ne suis pas partie avec les troupes et aussi à cause de toi que j'ai perdu mon poste d'infirmière en chef ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu écrives tous ces mensonges sur moi ?! »

« Tu as lu mon rapport ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! » m'alarmai-je, occultant le vrai problème.

« Oui je l'ai lu, je ne suis pas si stupide tu vois. Carlisle, j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour toi avant que tu ne partes mais ce que tu as fait... Tu n'as aucune excuse. »

Je restai silencieux, l'alcool déserta définitivement mon cerveau, me laissant avec mes peurs et mes regrets.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » insista-t-elle.

« Pour te protéger, l'idée de te savoir au Vietnam me rendait malade. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je me félicite d'avoir saboté ta demande de transfert. »

« Ça n'était pas à toi de décider ce qui est dangereux ou non pour moi ! » s'emporta-t-elle de plus belle.

« Je t'aime depuis le premier jour Esmé, je voulais te protéger ! » me justifiai-je encore.

Son regard noir redevint noisette, elle se calma aussitôt mais à la colère succéda seulement la pitié. Elle ne m'aimerait jamais, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que pour la tenir loin du danger, j'avais commis le pire des parjures. Malgré tout ce qui venait d'être dit, je ne regretterais jamais. Oui Angela et les autres infirmières avaient été épargnées, mais Esmé, elle, ne se serait jamais contentée de la base, elle aurait voulu aller avec les troupes et soigner nos hommes même sous les bombardements.

Je repartis aussi vite que je le pus, retrouvant avec soulagement la chambre presque vide chez Edward et Bella. Loin d'Esmé, je pourrais ne serait-ce que réfléchir et panser les plaies de mon cœur.

**PDV Esmé**

Tout avait été dit, il m'avait enfin avoué la vérité, il m'avait avoué plus que ça. J'allai me coucher sans plus vouloir réfléchir. Au matin, l'excitation des futurs mariés me procura l'échappatoire dont j'avais tant besoin. J'aidais à chaque minute Alice, Rosalie et Bella. En cuisine avec Bella pour terminer le dîner qui serait servi après la cérémonie, dans le jardin avec Emmett et Rosalie pour installer les décorations sous la supervision d'Alice, dans la salle de bains et dans leurs chambre pour préparer les futures mariées, je n'eus pas une minute pour penser à Carlisle.

À dix-sept heures, alors que le soleil nous offrait des rayons plus doux, l'officiant et le pianiste donnèrent le signal. Chaque marié serait témoin, nous n'étions qu'une dizaine d'invités assis sur les quatre bancs blancs qui longeaient l'allée. Bella portait une robe blanche longue à peine évasée, il s'agissait de la robe portée par Rosalie lorsqu'elle s'était mariée à la hâte avec Emmett. Alice y avait ajouté une bande de satin pour cacher le décolleté. Rosalie et Alice avaient eu le temps d'acheter des robes à Houston et de les ajuster. Rosalie était splendide dans une robe traditionnelle, un bustier mettant en valeur sa poitrine, et une jupe bouffante de soie. Alice, elle, avait choisi une robe courte en dentelle blanche, c'était un modèle très vogue. Elle avait troqué le voile pour une couronne de fleurs blanches et les escarpins pour des sandales blanches à talons hauts. Edward et Emmett avaient revêtus leurs uniforme d'apparat, Jasper lui était en civil, n'ayant pas encore intégré la base spatiale.

L'échange des vœux fut émouvant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imiter Angela et de verser quelques larmes. Le regard de Carlisle se posa alors sur moi, je le ressentis comme une brûlure. Mon cœur refusa d'être muselé plus longtemps, il me cria que Carlisle avait voulu me protéger en m'empêchant d'aller au Vietnam, ses intentions étaient motivées par l'amour. Si je n'avais jamais su qu'il était responsable de ma destitution, j'aurais continué à aimer Carlisle sans me mentir.

Parce que la vérité était simple et douloureuse, j'avais aimé Carlisle au premier regard. Ne me sentant pourtant plus vraiment femme et belle après le martyre enduré avec mon défunt mari, je n'avais pas osé me déclarer ou même afficher mon affection.

Je félicitai les nouveaux mariés avec enthousiasme, ravie de cette diversion. Je discutais à bâtons rompus avec Angela et Bella de leur grossesse durant tout le repas puis accapara la jeune Amy, rattrapant ces années où je n'avais pas pris la peine de sortir de l'hôpital.

En fin de soirée, les invités qui ne logeaient pas chez les trois couples partirent, et les six nouveaux mariés avaient sans doute hâte d'aller s'isoler. Ben et Angela allèrent se coucher et nous rappelèrent que nous devions partir le lendemain à neuf heures du matin. Carlisle sembla hésiter quand je m'éclipsais à mon tour, je me hâtai, je n'étais pas encore prête à lui faire face.

Après une nuit courte, éreintante, nous nous fîmes des promesses, les Cheney surtout étaient séduit par Houston. La route vers Fort Knox fut plus calme qu'à l'aller. Angela dormit la plupart du temps mais à l'avant, je ne me retrouvai pas un seul instant en tête à tête avec Carlisle et j'eus largement le temps de le regretter. J'avais peut-être laisser passer ma chance, m'alarmai-je quand Carlisle se gara devant chez moi. Une fois de retour à l'hôpital, nous ne pourrions pas parler aussi librement. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Je luttais contre mes larmes quand la voiture s'éloigna. Pour couper court à mes pensées moroses, je vidai ma valise puis emportai mon linge sale jusqu'à la laverie de mon quartier. J'y croisai plusieurs connaissances, je pus discuter comme si je n'étais pas en pleine confusion.

Pouvais-je pardonner à Carlisle ? Sans doute. Pouvais-je oublier qu'à cause de lui, j'avais perdu mon poste d'infirmière en chef et ma crédibilité au sein de l'hôpital ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. J'avais perdu aussi l'estime de mes supérieurs et un quart de mon salaire. Quelle que serait ma décision, je voulais quitter la base, il s'y était passé trop de mauvaises choses. Quel avenir je pourrais avoir lui, accepterait-il de quitter Fort Knox ? Était-il plus important de m'accrocher au passé ou de penser à l'avenir ?

Après deux heures à la laverie, je n'étais pas parvenue à prendre une décision. La nuit était tombée, je le vis assis sur mon perron alors que je m'engageai dans la petite allée de ma maison.

**PDV Carlisle**

J'étais résolu à camper devant chez elle toute la nuit si il le fallait. J'avais passé une demi-heure à tambouriner à sa porte, je devais encore plaider ma cause, il me fallait son absolution. Elle apparut près de deux heures plus tard, nimbée par la lumière d'un lampadaire, elle ressemblait à un ange. Son expression trahissait de la surprise et aussi comme du soulagement.

« Bonsoir Esmé. »

« Carlisle... Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. Ce que j'ai fait, je sais que ça t'a causé de la peine. Je suis désolé. »

Elle garda le silence, comme si elle savait déjà ce que j'allais dire et sans le remettre en cause. Pourtant ça ne suffisait pas, elle attendait plus, elle le méritait. Même face à son mutisme et la conviction d'avoir ruiné mes chances de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas regretter de l'avoir protégée.

« Je te demande pardon, j'aurais peut-être du t'en parler en apprenant ta candidature pour aller sur le front. »

« Tu étais sincère ? » me demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« En te disant que je t'aimais alors ? Oui, et je t'aime toujours Esmé. »

Elle posa à terre son panier de linge mais ne s'approcha pas de moi. J'avais de nouveau espoir, elle ne me regardait plus avec colère.

« Je quitte la base dans quelques mois. » m'annonça-t-elle et elle fut décontenancée en me voyant sourire.

Désormais à un mètre d'elle, je me sentis l'homme le plus fort du monde. Elle ne me repoussa pas quand je lui pris les mains, elle ne se tendit pas quand j'embrassai sa joue, elle sourit à son tour quand je lui appris que j'avais aussi donné ma démission.

« Pardonne-moi Esmé. » lui demandai-je encore.

Elle acquiesça, sa gorge peut-être trop serrée pour parler. Je caressai sa joue et guidai ses lèvres vers les miennes.

« Depuis quand ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Depuis le premier jour. » confiai-je avant de m'emparer de sa bouche.

« Moi... aussi... »

Je la libérai, me saisis du panier et la suivis chez elle. Bientôt, nous serions chez nous, elle porterait mon nom, je ne pouvais pas envisager l'avenir autrement.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, mises en suivi et/ou favori ! A bientôt !_


End file.
